Forsaken
by AyJay
Summary: Dean and Sam head to Vermont to investigate a string of disappearances.  But all is not what it seems in this secluded mountain town. And what will Sam discover about himself...about his brother that sends their lives into a tailspin.
1. Desperation

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything; following story is mine)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken.**

**Chapter One.**

"Okay, Drew…it's not funny anymore!"

She turned in circles, the flickering of the firelight dancing on the surrounding trees, creating shadows that shouldn't be there. She hugged her arms to her, cursing herself for letting her boyfriend talk her into coming out here…_'It'll be fun!' _he'd said…_'Get away from the college craziness_, he'd said…_'Go skinny dipping in the lake' _, well, she'd grinned at that one …but she wasn't grinning now…now she was _pissed_.

"Drew! If you jump out of those trees at me, I _swear_ I'm going on a month long abstinence! You hear me? No sex for a month!" she paused "And I _mean _it, this time!"

She looked at her watch, he'd been gone for twenty-minutes now…that was too long…wasn't it? She was a city girl, born and raised in New York City, the closest she got to nature was the squirrels in Central Park…and she thought _they _were just a fluffier version of rats. "DREW!"

The panic was starting to set in, she didn't know her way out of here, she'd just followed Drew, trying to keep from falling on her ass as she went. She turned quickly …was that a scream? Had she just heard a scream? She shuffled back a little, moving closer to the fire, seeking safety from its heat and light. She spun again as she heard another scream…fainter this time, but filled with agony. She shook her head, no, she had to be imagining things…her imagination was taking control of her again, and after Drew telling her those stories of people disappearing in the forest…oh, she was going to kick his _ass_ when he got back. "DREW!!" she yelled again…and she heard the desperation in her voice.

Her heart was beating loudly in her chest and she needed to pee so bad it hurt. She tried to calm herself…she was an adult, this was just a forest and nothing bad could happen. She took a shuddering breath, then another and another. She jumped as she heard the loud crack of a twig breaking off to her right. She took a tentative step in that direction "Drew? Drew? Is that you?" her voice was barely louder than a whisper.

She gave a short cry of fear as a man stepped into the clearing then sighed in relief "Oh, it's you" she gave an embarrassed smile "You…startled me"

"Sorry 'bout that…"

"What…I mean why are you…out here?" she asked, starting to get a little suspicious.

"Was just checkin' up on you folks…and lucky I did, found yer boyfriend about a hundred feet that way, looks like he took a fall. His head's banged up some…but …I'm gonna take him back to town…you right here by yerself tonight?"

She looked around "Aaah…where is he?"

He pointed "He was hollerin' for yer…surprised you didn't hear" he tipped his cap "Well…g'night, missus"

"Wait!" she went to the tent and grabbed her bag "I…I should go back with him"

"S'up to you" he turned and walked back into the trees.

She followed him as best she could; he moved quickly and almost silently through the trees but every time she thought she'd lost him, she'd catch sight of him again. She stumbled a little and regained her balance as she heard the sound of groans coming from just ahead of her "Drew?" She picked up her pace and pushed through the scrub and into the clearing.

Her first scream didn't register, not even when Drew reached a bloodied hand towards her, begging her for help. Her second scream, the one filled with pure terror, echoed through her mind before bursting free of her lungs and into an indifferent forest.

-------------------

Dean tapped his hand on the steering-wheel in tune with Metallica's _'Nothing Else Matters'_, the words striking a chord deep within him; he shook his head and looked over at his brother. Sam was studying a local newspaper and checking it against a map and co-ordinates; Dean had to smile, the Winchester boys were falling into their usual roles as they headed towards another job; Sam gathering the info while he played 'chauffer boy'…familiarity, that's what kept him sane.

They were travelling through mountainous terrain, heading into the Vermont hills. Trees surrounded the almost-two lane road, the dark-green foliage stretching across the road allowed little light to filter into the Impala. The light drizzle that had started to fall a few miles back just increased Dean's already dark mood.

"It shouldn't be too much further" said Sam "take the next exit on your left"

"You sure this is our kinda gig, Sammy?"

Sam looked up from the latest lot of maps "Let's see Dean…a string of unsolved missing persons that seem to date back at least 400 years…"

Dean glanced at his brother "Missing…not dead, Sam…those are the deep, dark woods you know"

"Well the cops don't want anything to do with it. Looks like they send out search parties then 'ho-hum' it away and refuse to help the families of those missing. But…" he shuffled some papers "the brother of one of the missing men, went out on his own…didn't find his brother or the girlfriend, but claims to have found the remains of …someone"

"Claims?"

Sam nodded "He says he stumbled upon a clearing, large round stone, covered in blood and what he thought to be the _'insides of someone'_. Ran like hell back to the town, but when the cops finally arrived and he took them back to the spot…nothing"

"Let me guess, bereaved brother, hallucinating…post traumatic stress…blah, blah, blah…"

"Got it in one. And just in case I have to convince you further …here look" he held their father's journal out "Dad has…I mean _had_ the co-ordinates noted in here with _'T.F.O.'_ circled next to them"

They were both silent at the mention of their father, his death was still too fresh in their minds, still too painful to discuss. "Any idea what 'T.F.O.' stands for? And what's that say underneath?" Dean finally asked.

"No idea about the TFO and ...it says we should stay away from here"

"So we're going in blind..."

"What other way is there?" said Sam sarcastically.

"I just love surprises" muttered Dean as he took the next exit. He looked over at Sam "Dad say why we shouldn't visit this burg?"

Sam shook his head "Just says we were to stay away...it was something he was looking into"

Dean nodded distractedly, there wasn't a lot they could do now, they were on their way and he'd seen the glint in Sam's eyes, there'd be no talking him out of this. He sighed inwardly as the Impala wound up the mountain, her engine rumbling sweetly on the crisp morning air and Dean's mood started to lift..."Oh you've gotta be _shitting _me…" he said, shaking his head in disbelief as they sped past the town sign.

'_**Desperation…population 63'**_

"Charming" said Sam.

"Nothing good ever came out of Desperation…" said Dean in all seriousness.

Sam laughed softly "That movie really freaked you out didn't it?"

"Pshwar…it was a _movie_, dude" said Dean all the while thinking _'damn you Stephen King'_

"Well put on your game face Dean, got a feeling we won't be welcomed with open arms" said Sam as they entered the main street of the town.

'Desperation' was just that. The few remaining stores were lacklustre and rundown, the paint was peeling from most. The store front windows that weren't boarded up were so dirty, any merchandise within was too difficult to see.

Dean slowed the Impala as his mind automatically noted the town's layout. There was a general store, police station, diner, bank, county courthouse and gas station. Dean drove towards the 'General Store' and pulled-up out front, their arrival greeted by the unfriendly stares of two elderly men sitting on a bench out front.

"Doesn't look like there's anywhere for us to stay" said Sam looking around the town.

"Would _you _stay here?" asked Dean with a grin.

Sam shook his head, smiling at his brother "Maybe we should start at the courthouse".

Dean killed the engine and got out of the car, Sam following moments later. He shook his head at his brother, of course Dean wouldn't listen to him and he watched as he sauntered towards the two elderly men.

"Mornin'. My name's James Hetfield and this is Lars Ulrich we're from the local university and we're doing a study on local communities and…" Dean trailed off as the two men ignored him, got up and walked into the general store without a word.

Sam laughed "Lars Ulrich?"

"The man is a rock legend, you should be honoured" said Dean with a grin.

"C'mon, lets head over…..Dean!"

Dean turned to Sam "You go do your thing, Sammy" he grinned "I'll find us somewhere to stay" and he pushed the door of the store open and said too loudly to its occupants"Top of the mornin' to ya, fellas!"

Sam had to laugh, Dean just couldn't help himself. He turned with a smile on his face and headed towards the courthouse. It hadn't seen a coat of paint for decades, the fading and peeling piss-yellow paint attested to that. He crossed the road, tucking his hands into his pockets and lifting his shoulders as the chilled air closed in around him, his breath like smoke on the wind.

He took the stairs two at a time and pushed open the heavy wooden doors. The ante-chamber was empty except for a desk that was covered in a film of dust about an inch thick.

"Hello? Anybody here?" asked Sam. His voice echoed around the room, it was almost as cold in here as it was outside "Hellooooo?" Sam asked again as he moved towards a pair of opaque glass doors; he put his hand on one of them and began to push.

"Helpya?" came a raspy voice from behind him.

Sam spun around and had to stop himself from gasping at the sight of her. She was _old_, 'scary old' as Dean liked to say. Her clothes were circa 1950; white stained sweater, faded pink skirt that hung to old knees, replete with dirty apron; her white hair was pulled up into an untidy bun, wisps of which fanned her face like an unholy halo. Her black-rimmed glasses were fixed with tape and sat lopsided on her nose, but it was the intensity of her blue eyes that startled Sam the most.

"Ah, yeah, sorry. Umm, my name's Lars Ulrich" _Oh, Dean was going to love this' _he thought "and I'm researching the history of this area for a thesis. I was wondering if there were any old newspapers or documents I could look over that would help me" he flashed her his most disarming smile.

The old woman just looked at him, sizing him up. She didn't like what she saw. The old jeans, scuffed boots and too-long hair, typical of the college students these days. Still she was suspicious, it was in her nature…in _all_ their natures. Strangers were _not _welcome here, well not until they were needed.

"Why this town?" she asked, watching him carefully.

"My friend and I…" started Sam. The old woman looked around "Oh, he's at the general store…. getting supplies" lied Sam, he knew Dean was probably messing with the old dudes minds for the sheer pleasure of it.

"So?" she asked again.

"So…what?" asked Sam a little confused.

"So, why _this_ town?" she asked impatiently, all the while thinking _damn college students._

"Oh it's not just this town. It's all towns in the area." said Sam flashing his smile again.

"Hurrumph" she grunted as she studied him some more. She grunted again and decided to take him at his word….for now. She'd have to speak with Lucian of course, she smiled "Follow me"

--------------------

Dean wasn't having anywhere near as much luck as Sam, but he sure was having some fun. He was leaning against a barrel of pork rinds; he hadn't believed it when he'd seen it and it had literally stopped him in his tracks; and he was now firing questions at the two old timers while the shop-keeper watched from behind the counter.

"So, you're saying that there's absolutely _nowhere_ around here that we can stay?

"Nope" said the first old-timer that Dean had nick-named 'Earl'

"No motel…hotel …or boarding house?" Dean asked again.

"Nope" said 'Earl', his eyes not leaving Dean's.

"No lodge, cabin or inn?" persisted Dean.

"Nope" answered 'Earl'. He was starting to get annoyed with the young man in front of him, the cocky-attitude and smart-ass grin typical of youngsters these days.

"How about a B & B?" asked Dean, raising his eyebrows.

"B & B?" queried the other old-timer. Dean had dubbed him 'Bubba'.

"You know, quaint little place...quilts, checked tablecloths, lots of flowers, pot-pourri...and usually a fluffy cat that pisses on everything" said Dean with a grin

"Nope. So maybe you and your _boyfriend_ should just move along" said 'Earl' flashing a yellow-toothy grin.

Dean tried not to recoil from the grin "Well as much as I'd like to, my _boyfriend_ has a bit of temper and is bound to slap me around a bit if I don't find us somewhere to stay. And honey, you wouldn't want that on your conscience now would you?" asked Dean thinking that's probably _exactly_ what the old bastard wanted.

"James, was it?" interrupted the shop-keeper

Dean turned to the man behind the counter; he was short, barrel-chested and balding and he had piercing blue eyes that seemed out of place in his rather bland face.

"Yep, James Hetfield" said Dean moving towards to shop-keeper, his hand outstretched.

The shop-keeper ignored the gesture "There's an old cabin about a mile further up the mountain, you can stay there. There's no electricity but it has running water and inside facilities." He pulled a key-chain from his pocket, removed one of the keys and gave it to Dean.

"How much do I owe you?" asked Dean, surprised and a little suspicious at the offer.

"We'll sort it out when you and your…_friend_, leave" he said.

"Well, thanks….?"

"Lucian" replied the shopkeeper

"Thanks Lucian" said Dean.

"You'll need some supplies then?" he asked

Dean smiled "You bet" and he headed straight for the pork rinds.

-----------------------

One of the old-timers stood at the window and watched as Dean left the store, his arms laden with supplies and that same cocky grin on his face. He turned from the window, his eyes meeting Lucian's.

"You sure this is wise, Lucian?"

"When opportunity knocks, Bart" Lucian grinned "Who are we to slam the door in its face?"

Bart looked back out the window, a feeling of unease settling over him as he watched the man head towards the courthouse. There was something about this one, he was different from all the others. No, he didn't like this…he didn't like this at all.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Parallel Paths

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything; following story is mine)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken.**

**Chapter Two.**

"So how many are we looking at?"

"From what I can tell…about two-hundred and thirty over a four-hundred year period; maybe a little more…hard to get exact numbers"

"And they're all random?"

"The ones in the last fifty years or so, yeah; families, couples, friends…doesn't seem to discriminate. And it's all put down to inexperience, bad weather, drunkenness…whatever seems to fit the profile of those missing. Every explanation given seems to _suit_ those that have disappeared…well suit what the cops seem to think, not what the relatives of the missing do"

"How many cops are we talking about?"

"Small town hicks. Full-time sheriff and deputy, two part-time deputies in the next town over. They don't really give a shit, seem to do just enough to keep those higher up off their backs"

"Town records?"

"Aaah, now _that's_ where it gets interesting. I went through what I could, it's all bullshit. Almost everything's been falsified. The births register seems meticulously kept but I dug and everything just fell apart. There hasn't been a birth in that town for over a hundred years. There are birth records, backed up by school records but it's all bullshit. I was chasing ghosts"

"Deaths?"

"Same. All recorded as they should be, checked 'em against church records, they match up; course I can't say for sure without checking the graves …but it just doesn't _feel _right. I guarantee you, they're bound to be empty. You?"

"Drew Chapman, 21 and his girlfriend Gwen Forlani, 20. College students on a semester break, went camping for week, supposed to meet up with friends a month ago. Looks like they did all the right things, told people where they were going, how long they'd be, expected return date, the works. Drew's an experienced camper, friends weren't initially worried but called the cops when they were two days late. Cops and volunteers searched the area...nada. Not a thing, no camping equipment, no bags, nothing. Looks like they just disappeared off the face of the earth. And before you ask, Drew rang his brother and told them they'd arrived in _'Desperation' _and were heading into the forest that afternoon"

"The brother the one that supposedly found the remains?"

"Yep. Checked him out, not prone to exaggeration by all accounts, steady job, no drug use…I believe he saw what he did"

"And?"

"Looks like we're going camping"

They stood, drained the last of their beers and headed out of the bar. They put their hands into their jacket pockets as the wind started to pick up.

"Storm's coming"

The woman looked at her friend and handed her a letter "Picked this up on my way here" she looked up at the sky as the dark clouds tumbled towards them.

"It's postmarked four months ago" said the other woman.

She nodded "Which means we need to get moving" she headed towards the Land Rover "John Winchester won't wait forever"

-------------------

_They stood in the cavern, the torches that lit it, distorting their shadows, perhaps showing their true form. They formed a circle around the altar; the altar that was stained black from previous blood spilled; the altar that now held the latest sacrifice. _

_The woman had stopped struggling weeks ago; now all they got from her were the blank, staring eyes of one who had lost the last threads of her sanity. It was exactly what they wanted…what they __**needed.**_

_The scars that now covered her body were soon to be re-opened, the last of the blood-letting completing the ritual. The first of them stepped forward, the curved blade glinting in the firelight as it moved towards the woman's ankle. The cut was clean and deep, the blood flowing freely; the man got to his knees, placing his lips around the wound and drank greedily._

_Another stepped forward, then another and another…until there was no available space around the altar. The only sounds were those of pleasure as the group fed from the woman; sating their need, their eyes aglow in frenzied state of hunger and lust._

_As the life slowly ebbed from the woman and the light left her eyes, her mind had one last glimpse of sanity, she was given an awareness of what had been done to her, what was **being **done to her __and she screamed; the sound of it an explosion in her mind but a whisper on her lips. The only grace given her, was that she was dead as the dismembering began._

_As the moon started its descent, they emerged from the cavern, the pelting rain slewing the blood from their bodies. The frigid downpour following the heat of the woman's viscera, like an awakening, invigorating their senses …giving them a new life. They turned in circles, their arms spread wide, their faces lifted to the rain as it cleansed their bodies. It was unable to cleanse their minds._

_They walked slowly towards their homes, their hands brushing the foliage as they went, convening with a nature that embraced their depravity; hungered for their offerings. The 'one' that existed here revelled in the brutality; it had been cultivating an evil, tending to it, giving it what it needed to thrive. It asked for much from its followers and they were willing to provide it; the gifts they received in return, ensuring their compliance. They had not yet found the ones it needed, the ones it was promised so long ago; the ones that would bring about his revenge….still, another dark one now walked the earth and it was pleased._

--------------

Sam stood behind the old woman as she fished a key from under her apron and unlocked the door at the rear of the courtroom. She swung the door inwards "There yer go"

Sam's smile of thanks was greeted with another glare from the old woman. He walked in and stopped, every available piece of floor space was _covered_ with old newspapers that were piled almost to ceiling height in some places. He could just make out a bookcase in the far corner that held what he _thought _were leather-bound books but the chances of actually _getting _to them through the chaos were pretty damn slim. He turned back to the woman who was now grinning at him "Aaah, is there any kind of …order to this…?" and he waved his hand at the mess.

The woman grinned again, her stained yellow teeth matching the colour of some of the newspapers "Sure there is" she pointed to an enormous pile of newspapers in the far-right corner "Thems old" she pointed to another corner "Thems _not_ so old" she turned and walked away and Sam was _sure _he could hear her chuckling.

He sighed, turned back to the mess and walked to the _'thems old' _pile and started to search.

He'd been going through newspaper after newspaper, finding nothing of interest; although if he read _one _more announcement for a bake sale he would seriously consider shooting himself. He looked up when he heard voices and Dean walked in grinning, munching on something disgusting, the old woman at his back.

"Lars!" Dean grinned at his brother then turned to the old woman and flashed her his trademark grin "Thanks Mabel, you're a sweetheart"

Mabel giggled, _actually _giggled and it just seemed …wrong, coming from her "Oh, James" she blushed and giggled again.

"Pork rind?" he offered her the bag and she reached in tentatively and took one, slipping it between her chapped lips. Dean looked at the room then turned to Mabel "Mabel, I'm looking for town records, you know, to gauge statistical data against other towns in the area…you couldn't point me in the right direction, could you honey?" and he popped another pork rind in his mouth and grinned.

Mabel giggled and took another pork rind "Over there, James" she pointed to the bookcase "I'll help you…"

"S'Alright, wouldn't want you hurting your delicate hands now" he smiled "you go back to whatever it is you were doing and I'll make sure to find you before we head off" he smiled at her again and she giggled, nodded and practically skipped out of the room.

"Dude…" said Sam as he stared in disbelief "How…she...I couldn't get _two _words out of her"

Dean headed towards the bookcase "Velvety smooth, dude" he grinned at Sam "I _know _the ladies"

Sam rolled his eyes "That's just wrong on _so _many levels, dude" and he went back to his searching as Dean started working his way towards the leather binders.

-------------

They walked out of the courthouse a few hours later, the wind had picked up a little and the sky was starting to darken as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"So we've got over two hundred people that have gone missing over four-hundred years" said Sam as he tucked his hands into his jacket "And those are only the ones that've been reported, who knows how many more there are"

"And there hasn't been a child born in this town in over a hundred years…not that I'm a big fan of the ankle biters but …" he shrugged "then again, breeding _should _be banned in this town…I got this whole _'Rosemary's baby' _thing happening here"

Sam laughed "You find us somewhere to stay?" he asked as they headed towards the Impala.

Dean fished a key out of his pocket and grinned at Sam "Ain't five star …no 'lecticity, buts got runnin' water and inside facilities" Dean grinned again "We're gonna be the freakin' _'Waltons' _dude"

---------------

Dean drove the Impala slowly up the dirt-track, wincing every time his baby's undercarriage scraped along the ground. He patted the dash "Easy, baby…we're gonna be fine…not much further…just hang in there..."

Sam shook his head at his brother as he read over the notes he'd made "We can check these on the laptop and we gotta check it against Dad's journal" he glanced at Dean "Why would Dad _specifically_ tell us to stay away from here?"

Dean glanced at Sam "What exactly does he say?"

Sam opened the journal and flicked to the page "Code, of course, but it says…._'D, S…ambush. Will shield' _and then the _'do not enter' _sign with the word '_trap' _underneath. Hang on…didn't notice this before..." he flicked some more pages over "Here…it says ...he's looking into something important, doesn't say what but that he's got someone that'll look into it"

"He say who it is?"

Sam shook his head "But again with the warning, saying we gotta stay away from here that this is _his _gig, not ours"

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop "Too late now, dude" he grinned "Home sweet home"

Sam looked up from the journal and stared through the windscreen "Charming" he got out of the car, grabbing all the notes, the laptop and their fathers journal.

Dean grabbed the bags and turned to Sam "Ten bucks says there's something dead hanging over the fireplace"

"No contest" he grinned at Dean "Ten bucks says it's a …deer"

Dean laughed as they walked towards the cabin "My money's on a moose" he put the key in the lock, swung the door open and grinned "Bullwinkle never looked so good"

--------------

Sam was at the laptop searching deeper into the info he'd taken from the courthouse. He rubbed his hand down his face and looked over at the sleeping form of his brother. Dean could damn well sleep anywhere. He picked up his fathers journal and started to read again…it didn't make any sense. From the looks of it, their father had been here four months ago, looking into something other than the disappearances. They were linked, no doubt about it... but that _wasn't _what their Dad was searching for…the disappearances were more of a …trail. But a trail to _what? _And why would he warn them off coming here? If he didn't want them here, why make mention of it at all? He leaned back in his chair and sighed, cause it wasn't _their _journal…it was their fathers.

He looked up as a clap of thunder rocked the cabin, shaking the windows in their frames. Dean grunted and rolled over, burying his face in the pillow as the rain fell in a torrent around the cabin. Sam got up and went to the window, he could see nothing through the downpour, hear nothing over the drumming of the rain on the cabin's roof but the hairs bristled on the back of his neck and a shiver ran down his spine. There was something out there…something in this place, something their father had known about and had wanted to keep secret from his sons.

Sam rested his forehead against the window frame, his breath creating a cloud on the pane as a sense of foreboding crept slowly up his spine. Maybe their father was right. He turned from the window and fell into the other bed...the sound of the rain masking the retreat of their watcher.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. The Games People Play

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything; following story is mine)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken.**

**Chapter Three.**

Dean woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee; he rolled onto his back and breathed in deep as the aroma filled his nostrils. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Sam sitting at the laptop "You been there all night, Sammy?" he asked as he sat up, rubbing his hand through his hair, sending it in all directions.

Sam shook his head as he sipped at his coffee "Been up about an hour" his gaze not shifting from the screen in front of him.

Dean threw the bedcovers back, swung his legs out of the bed and slipped his jeans on. He went to the kitchenette and poured himself a coffee before taking the seat opposite his brother "Find anything interesting?"

"I don't know…maybe…" said Sam as he wrote on the notepad next to the laptop "There's no real pattern with the dates. I mean…sometimes it's years between people being reported missing, other times a matter of weeks ...or months. It's all over the place"

"If it's random, it would be, Sammy" said Dean as he stretched in his chair.

Sam sat straighter "Yeah, but I think _that's _a pattern in itself…" he picked up the notepad "listen, what if its _not _running on a particular cycle…that whatever is taking these people…"

Dean raised his hand "Whoa…hold up there, Sam. How have we gone from 'missing people' to 'people being taken'? Have I missed something?"

"Dean, these people are _gone. _There's not a trace of them _anywhere_. They've never shown up out of state, never contacted family members again, never used their social security numbers, bank accounts, nothing. There's never been a body recovered…that means either there's over two hundred skeletons out in that forest that no one's found or stumbled upon or…"

"They've been taken"

"Exactly"

"Alright, I'll give you that one, Sammy. You got any idea what we're looking at then geek-boy? I'm sure you've been tapping away at that thing most of last night and all of this morning"

"Well, no I was kinda stuck on this part…just stop interrupting" he ignored the face Dean pulled "whatever is doing this …I think its deliberate, the times I mean, it doesn't _want _attention drawn to itself. I think its created a cosy little home here and is …" he stopped when there was a knock at the door.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam as he stood, both of them putting their pistols at the small of their backs. Dean went to the door and opened it slowly…

"Sherriff" said Dean. The man was in standard county-cop uniform, late forties, about 6ft, well built, salt and pepper beard and piercing blue eyes and had one hand resting casually against the butt of his gun "Help you with something?" asked Dean as he leant against the door frame.

"Need to talk to you boys…" and he pushed past Dean and walked into the cabin.

-----------------

The two women settled themselves in front of the fire, the smoke billowing into the sky, through tops of the trees that surrounded the small clearing. It was cold, colder than they'd thought it would be but they'd be sleeping next to the fire tonight and the skies seemed clear, the billions of stars twinkling above them not covered by even a single cloud, the moon creating enough light for them to not need the lamps they'd lugged all the way to the campsite.

They _knew _they shouldn't be here, that they were tempting fate...but if what they'd been told was true then when they got back, they'd have a _hell _of a story to tell their people…and it would propel into legendary status.

They'd set up all the things they needed to ensure they were safe, that _they _were in control. They'd done their research, they'd been meticulous…they weren't taking any chances, there was no _way _this was going to blow up in their faces. They knew what they were doing and they had trust in each other, this was what they'd been preparing for, what they _lived _for.

As the 'witching hour' drew near, they got up and checked everything, smiling at each other; everything was in order. They threw more wood on the fire, the popping of the wood like gunshots; one of them shivered involuntarily at that thought but shrugged it off, she was always apprehensive when it came to something like this. They settled themselves down to wait…

And wait they did. Midnight came and went without a stirring from the outlying forest. They checked and double checked ...then triple checked everything, repeated the ceremony and waited. Nothing. They decided to take shifts, one of them would stay awake while the other got their rest, this way they wouldn't _miss _anything.

As she settled into her sleeping bag next to the fire, she made her friend promise she'd wake her as soon as it all started. She got the rolled eyes and laughter that always accompanied a ridiculous request and nestled deeper. She stared into the fire, watching the flames dance above the blackened wood and her mind started to wander as she drifted off… Fire; it was a living thing, getting its life from death, the death of the wood it consumed…it ate away at everything and left nothing but destruction in its wake…a cleansing of sorts, where new life was born…she shivered once more before sleep finally claimed her.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt an unexpected weight on her and a hand clamp over her mouth. She expected to be looking into the brown eyes of her friend…but the blue eyes she looked into, the blue eyes filled with insanity…insanity and something else…something she wished she didn't know the name of. She tried to scream but the hand over her lips wouldn't allow it and the man on top of her held her fast to the ground. He pinched his fingers to her nose, she struggled but it was no use…and as her vision started to cloud, the blackness started to claim her she saw the man laugh, saw but didn't hear, his laugh had been drowned out by a clap of thunder that shook the ground and she thought that maybe they hadn't been as meticulous as they'd thought.

-------------

Dean stared at the back of the Sherriff as he pushed past him "Please, make yourself at home. You want coffee and cake?"

The Sherriff glared at Dean as he removed his hat and looked around the cabin, quickly. He nodded to Sam.

Sam had settled himself back at the table; he'd put all their notes away and shut down the laptop. He gave the Sherriff a small smile "What can we do for you Sherriff?"

"Heard you were doing research on the town…" he started.

Sam nodded "Not just this town, all the towns in the area"

"Why?"

"Thesis" said Sam as he leaned back in his chair, if the cop wanted information he was gonna have to work for it.

"Well I heard you was staying up here and we just had reports come though, helluva storm headin' this way. Best you boys packed up and headed to your next town"

Dean was still leaning against the door "Little rain never hurt anyone, Sherriff" he smiled "And we like it here…nice and secluded, can get our…paper written up and …do all that convening with nature crap while we're here" he looked up at the fireplace "Might even shoot me a moose"

The cop turned slowly towards the man "I _said _it's best you packed up and left"

Dean smiled "Heard you the first time, Sherriff. But you see, Lucian was kind enough to let us stay here for as long as we wanted…" he walked over to the table and sat opposite Sam and looked up at the Sherriff, a grin plastered to his face "and we want"

"Besides" said Sam "there was a hell of a storm last night, the place doesn't leak and …"

"I don't think you boys are hearing me" said the Sherriff.

"Oh we hear you Sherriff…" he cocked his head "Why do you want us out of here so bad?"

Both Dean and Sam saw the small glint of fear that entered the Sherriff's eyes, he covered it quickly but they knew what they'd seen and all that did was increase their determination to stay.

"Is there something we need to be worried about?" asked Dean "Apart from the storm I mean"

The Sherriff gave a hollow laugh "Worried? Why would you think that?"

Dean had heard the nervousness in that laugh and pushed his point home "Well seems a bit strange that Lucian was happy enough to have us stay and you seem determined to have us leave…" he shrugged "just curious I guess"

"Curiosity killed the cat" the Sherriff muttered.

Sam raised an eyebrow "Sorry, didn't quite catch that"

"Nothin'" he spun his hat in his hands "Like I said, best if you just moved on"

Dean stretched out in his chair and looked over at Sam "What do you think Lars?"

Sam settled back in his chair "I like it here, James" he looked at the Sherriff "so unless the Sherriff's got a better reason than a storm for wanting us to leave, I'd just as soon stay"

Dean grinned up at the Sherriff "Sorry, Sherriff. Advice given…not taken. We're staying…besides, we're not expected back for at least a week and Lars here's studying to be a florist as well, and he's just _crazy _about _'pussy willow'_ and I hear there's quite a lot of _pussy…"_

Sam kicked Dean under the table "Aaah, I like…trees" Sam stammered "Is that all, Sherriff?" he stood.

The Sherriff looked at both men, the cocky attitude, the reluctance to leave…there was more to them, to what they were doing here, just like Bart had said. He nodded "You've been warned. If you're not gonna leave then I'd suggest you stay indoors…storm that brewin's a big'un" he smiled "Wouldn't want anythin' to happen to you" he put his hat on his head and walked to the door. He turned back "Enjoy your stay then" and he trotted down the stairs.

He got into his pick-up and drove slowly down the track and out of sight of the cabin. He pulled over about half a mile later and wound down his window as the man approached "They're staying"

"You sure?"

He nodded "They fell into it perfectly. Be here for at least a week they said"

The man laughed "Oh, they'll be here longer than that, Bill"

The Sherriff laughed, put his truck in gear and headed back to town as the man stepped back into the forest.

--------------

Dean turned to Sam "Grab your boots, Sammy" he grinned "A-hiking-we-will-go"

They'd been walking through the forest for about an hour, Dean cursing as Sam continued to flick branches back at his brother.

_"Pussy Willow?_ What the fuck was that about, dude?" and he let go of another branch and smiled as he heard Dean swear again.

"I swear Sammy, you fling another one of those branches back at me, you'll be sharing space above the fireplace with 'Bullwinkle'!" he said as he moved the EMF back and forth "Shit, nothing…" he smacked at the gadget "You sure this is the right way?"

Sam nodded as he flicked another branch back "Should be just through this clearing…" he stopped as he put his hand to another branch "Dean…"

"You let go of that, Sammy and my boot will be lodged firmly in your ass"

Sam shook his head "No, dude…look"

Dean walked over and looked at the branch, the underside of the leaves were stained red. They looked around and found some more bloodstained leaves a bit further along, then some more blood on the underside of a low-hanging branch. They headed further into the forest but found no more traces of blood…but after another five minutes found themselves in small clearing.

Dean moved the EMF back and forth as he walked round the clearing "Not a thing" he said. He walked over to where Sam was crouched at the remains of what had been a campfire. He crouched next to his brother as Sam pushed the damp wood around "Who knows how long its been here" he stood and wiped his hands on his jeans.

Dean stood and inspected the ground around the campfire, the ground was still damp from last nights downpour, he walked around and found what he was looking for "Here Sammy" he crouched as Sam came over "tent peg marks" he stood "and with the blood only being on the underside of the leaves…"

"Whatever happened, happened before last nights storm" Sam finished.

Dean nodded "So we got at least two more 'missing' people. Bet that's why 'Smokey' wanted us outta his woods"

Sam nodded "So that makes it just over a month since the last disappearance…"

Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder "Wonder how jumpy the locals are?" he walked back towards the trail "Come on, dude" he grinned "I'm outta pork rinds"

----------------

The Impala pulled up in front of the General Store, 'Bubba' and 'Earl' were sitting on the bench at the front, watching the world…or lack thereof, go by. Dean grinned at the men as he got out of the car and they turned away from him. Dean laughed to himself as he slammed the door.

They walked past a dirt-covered Land Rover and onto the porch; Dean stopped and grinned at the old men again "Mornin' fella's" he breathed in deep "Aaah, fresh air after a storm…" he looked at the men "hell of a storm last night, lucky we were in a nice warm cabin and not out camping under the stars"

One of the men turned to him "If we go inside are you gonna follow us, boy?"

Dean grinned "'Course"

Sam shook his head and smiled at the men "Sorry" he dragged Dean into the store "Smooth, dude" he whispered.

"Ohhh, helloooo" whispered Dean "This place is looking up"

Sam followed Dean's gaze to the two women at the counter, paying for supplies. They were both tall, wearing jeans and boots, the redhead with the long plait wearing an old army jacket, the brunette with curls flowing over her shoulders in a bomber jacket. "Don't do it, Dean" whispered Sam.

Dean grinned at Sam "What?" he walked towards them as they grabbed the bags and turned, his grin widened; they looked good coming _and _going "Help you with that?" he asked.

The brunette gave a small smile, her eyes taking him and Sam in quickly "We got it, thanks"

The accent and the way she assessed both him and Sam in an instant peeked his curiosity "You sure?" and he reached for one of the bags, taking it from her a little forcefully.

She laughed softly "Well if it means that much to you, knock yourself out" and he followed the two women out the door, motioning for Sam to follow him.

They went to the back of the Land Rover "Just passing through?" Dean asked.

"Something like that" said the brunette as she opened the back doors.

Dean stopped when he saw the camping equipment inside "Aaah, camping?"

The redhead loaded the bags into the car and raised an eyebrow "Wow, nothing gets past you does it?" she gave him a small smile as she pulled a pack of cigarettes from her jacket and lit one.

Dean cocked his head, another accent….this one English. An Englishwoman and an Australian. He put the bag in the car and grinned at the women "Long way from home"

Sam stepped up beside his brother "We…umm, were told there's a hell of a storm coming, maybe you should put your camping plans on hold…I think there was a motel a few towns over"

The brunette looked at him "Little rain never hurt anyone" she cocked her head when Dean laughed.

"I think it's supposed to be more than _'a little rain'_ " persisted Sam "I think it's best you went to the motel"

"Do you?" asked the redhead, a small smile playing around her lips.

"Aaah, yeah…there's been…reports of …flash flooding and…"

"Mud slides?" the redhead asked, hiding a smile as she dragged on her smoke.

"Lightening strikes?" asked the brunette, not trying to hide her smile "Hail the size of baseballs?"

"I'm serious" said Sam, they couldn't let these two go out camping in the forest, especially after what they'd found "Wait here" he came back a moment later with a map "The towns…."

The redhead smiled "Look, appreciate your concern, but we'll be fine"

"But…" started Sam.

Dean grinned "I saw a crappy bar in the next town over, how 'bout we go for a drink and we'll tell you all about this _wonderful _place"

The brunette raised an eyebrow "Geez, drinking with strangers…" she turned to her friend "is that like drinking alone? Sure way to alcoholism?"

The redhead smiled "You're already there, you daft bint"

Dean smiled and stuck out his hand "Name's James Hetfield and map-boy over there is Lars Ulrich"

The brunette laughed and shook his hand "Nice to meet you _James_," she looked at Sam "_Lars…_" she grinned "Name's Janis Joplin, this here's Stevie Nicks"

The redhead looked at Dean "Don't listen to her. I'm Janis, she's Stevie" she got up, turned the engine of the Land Rover over and the sounds of 'Metallica' came through the back doors and Dean groaned inwardly as Sam kicked him subtly in the back of the ankle.

The brunette shut the back doors and turned to them "Well it's been…odd" she smiled and raised her hand in the rock-salute "Rock on, James"

"Move your arse, _Stevie!"_ yelled the redhead from the driver's seat.

The brunette turned and jumped into the passenger seat as the Land Rover reversed out "American's" they said to each other, laughing quietly as they headed up into the mountains.

--------------

Dean and Sam watched the Land Rover til it was out of sight "Tourists" said Sam, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Dean grinned at him "I love chicks with accents"

Sam turned to him and leaned in close, making sure the two old men at the front of the store couldn't hear him "Dude, we can't leave them out there…you _know _that"

Dean sighed "I know, Sammy. Lets get supplies and we'll go keep and eye on them. Who knows, we might get lucky"

"You mean about finding out what's going on here right?"

"Aaah, yeah, sure…of course…" and he walked into the General store, laughing at the look on his brother's face.

Sam followed his brother, wondering why he felt a shiver run down his spine.

The two old men watched the goings on between the four new-comers, before one finally turned to the other "When it rains, it pours"

Bart nodded at his old friend, he hadn't liked the look of those two either. He shivered as a sense of foreboding washed over him. The same sense of foreboding that had just washed over one of the men that had walked into the store.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Senses

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything; following story is mine)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken.**

**Chapter Four.**

_Cold. She was cold. So very damn cold. Her whole body was covered in goose-bumps and she shook uncontrollably, unable to stop her teeth chattering. Small rivulets of water ran down the slime-covered wall at her back, down her legs…snaking under her feet and dripping from her toes. She could no longer feel her arms; she didn't know how long she'd been suspended against the wall, she'd lost all sense of time and the blindfold ensured she had no sense of night or day; the gag prevented her screams from being heard, 'touch' and 'sound' her only senses. _

_Her limited perceptions only intensified her feeling of vulnerability. She hung her head, muffled sobs wracking her body as she prayed for help, __**begged **__for help, **screamed **for help. She laid voice to that scream, a scream that went unheard …or so she thought. She threw her head back, smacking the back of her skull against the wall as she heard a soft, almost loving "Shhhhh" in her ear._

_And that was when she began to **really **__beg; beg for help, beg to be let free, beg for her life. But when she heard the first scream, the scream of her friend, she knew that there was no help to be had, there would be no freedom for her, no chance of salvation._

_She cried silently as her friends screams ripped through her, her own begging now echoed by her friend and as the sweet, coppery smell of blood flooded her nostrils, she screamed again….and again and again, never realising before now, how the sense of smell could be so overpowering._

---------------------

Sam followed Dean into the General Store and watched as his brother headed straight for the pork rinds; Sam screwed up his face in disgust as he went to the shelves. He walked around slowly, frowning as he inspected the merchandise, it was _old, _not out-of-date, well it was but he hadn't seen some of these brands since he was a kid. He tucked that piece of info away before grabbing bread, peanut butter, gummi bears and restocked on lighter fluid and salt before heading over to the counter.

Dean was already there with a huge bag of pork rinds, M&M's, beer and a bottle of whiskey.

"Just the essentials, dude?" asked Sam, laughing softly at his brother. He looked at the man behind the counter and frowned slightly, he had the same startlingly blue eyes as Mabel "You must be Lucian, thanks for the cabin"

Lucian nodded "Welcome. Just so youse know, storm warning's just come through, best you stay indoors t'night. Looks like it's gonna be a big'un"

"Yeah?" asked Sam as he placed the groceries on the counter "Cause last night's storm gave us quite a hammering. It gonna be worse than that?"

The man shrugged "Not much of a weather man, meself…but that's what the warnings say. Heapa wind, rain, hail …that kinda thing an' being high up in the mountains…flash flooding's always a poss'bility"

"Cabin'll be alright though, won't it?" asked Dean as he stuffed pork rinds into his mouth.

"That cabin's dealt with much worse" he smiled "you'll be right, long's you stay inside" he tallied up their supplies "That's $37.83"

Dean looked at Sam and grinned "Pay the man, Lars" and smacked his brother on the ass.

Sam rolled his eyes and took out his wallet "You give that same warning to the women that were just here?"

"'Course" he took the cash from Sam "Didn't listen. Prob'ly be washed away in the downpour…fools"

"Why didn't they listen? I mean…" started Sam.

Lucian handed Sam his change and leaned against the counter "Sonny, I've been 'round a long time and I've learned that sometimes, there ain't no tellin' people nothin'. Those women want to camp in the middle of a'storm, let 'em, I say. Might knock some sense into 'em" he packed up their bags.

"They tell you where they were camping? Me and Lars here might try and convince them to move on, you know" he smiled at Lucian "wouldn't want anything on our consciences now, would we?"

"Like to help ya but they didn't say much of anythin'" he studied Dean "Said they were expert campers" he shrugged "let 'em be, I say. Let mother nature kick their asses"

Dean grinned "That's a bit harsh, Lucian"

He shrugged "Don't suffer fools" and he looked pointedly at Dean.

Sam grabbed the bags "Well thanks again, Lucian. We'll stay indoors, not to worry" he smiled and leaned in close "the rain messes with James' hair and he tends to get pissy if it doesn't sit just right"

Dean slammed his boot-heel down on Sam's toes "Don't listen to him, Lucian…he's a bitch when his blood-sugars are low" he reached in and grabbed the gummi-bears "Sugar up, honey" and he took the bags from Sam and walked out grinning.

--------------

They dumped the supplies on the bench in the cabin and Sam went to the laptop and pulled up a detailed map of the area.

"What do you think the chances are they'll be camping in the site we found this morning?" asked Sam as he scanned the map.

Dean slumped in the seat opposite Sam and passed him a beer "You reckon we could be that lucky?"

"Thanks" he frowned "Shit, there's gotta be at least twenty places here they could pitch a tent. Dammit" he got up and retrieved the map from the Impala and marked the camping sites on their map "They couldn't just listen, could they?" he muttered.

"Dude, would _you _listen to Lucian?" asked Dean with a grin.

"No and I wouldn't listen to someone who gave me a fake name either" he laughed "Jesus, dude…how many 'Lars Ulrich's' do you think there are in the world?"

Dean laughed "Janis Joplin and Stevie Nicks"

"Smart asses" muttered Sam with a smile.

"_Nice _asses" said Dean with a grin.

"Dean, just _once _do you think you could try and _not _bang someone while we're on a hunt?"

Dean sculled the rest of his beer, burped and stood "Now where's the fun in that, Sammy?" he grinned "Besides, if we rescue 'em…why _wouldn't _they bang us?"

Sam sighed "You're an idiot" he stood and went to the window; he could see the dark clouds gathered in the distance, the grey of the rain as it fell from them, the far-off lightening flashes as the storm attacked a town at the base of the mountain. There was more to this, he'd had a _bad _feeling about this whole thing, his sense of foreboding was getting stronger with each passing hour; it was slowly taking hold of him, the fingers of it squeezing into his mind, _making _it's presence known, trying to make him listen. He turned from the window "Lets get moving"

-----------------------

_Her friends screams had slowly petered out and she waited…waited for them to start on her. Every sound, real or imagined, made her jump and when she felt soft lips on the hollow of her throat, she screamed. The man's laughter ringing in her ears long after he'd left._

_She didn't know how long she waited before she started working on the blindfold; moving her head from side-to-side, up and down, trying to loosen it. She __**needed **__to see where she was, she __**needed **__to know how her friend was, she __**needed **__to see if there was any way to escape._

_The blood that ran slowly down the back of her neck felt like the fingers of a lover's gentle caress, tracing a path round her throat, pooling lightly into the hollow that had been kissed not so long ago before making its way between her breasts. She concentrated on its path; it distracted her from the pain of the torn flesh at the back of skull. _

_She worked steadily, pushing, sliding, tearing at the blindfold until it started to slip. She put her head to her arm and pushed at the blindfold until it slipped from her eyes. She closed her lids quickly as the faint light from the few torches that lit the cavern, burned painfully at her eyes. She waited, slowly opening her eyes as they adjusted to the light. She closed her eyes again as they lit upon her friend. She shook her head, no…she had to make sure she was alive. She willed her eyes open and looked at her friend again. She was bound, naked to a large stone…altar? Was it an altar? She __**knew **__it was, she'd seen her fair share of them. Her body was covered in small, deep cuts; they were __**everywhere**__. The blood from them pooling underneath her body, running down the altar and gathering at the base, mixing with the dirt. _

"_Becky…Becky…it's me, Nina…can you hear me?" she whispered. She got no response "Becky! Come on, honey…pleeeease" she begged. She kept whispering to her friend, hoping against all hope that she was still alive. "Becky, come on! We gotta get __**out **__of…" she stopped when she heard a soft moan come from the woman "Becky!" _

_Becky moaned again "Nina?" she finally croaked out._

_Nina laughed "That's my girl! Come on, Becky, turn your head to me…you look at me, girl…we're gonna get out of here, you hear me?" she watched as Becky slowly turned her head towards her… and she screamed as she looked into the empty sockets of her best friend._

-----------------------

Dean and Sam had been trudging from empty camping site to empty camping site for almost two hours. They'd been unable to find the tyre tracks of the women's Land Rover, so had had to do a search by elimination. The temperature was starting to drop and they pulled their jackets round them, their jeans damp with condensation from the foliage they brushed against, their breath pushing visibly ahead of them. The light was starting to slowly fade from the sky and the sound of thunder was getting louder with each step, the flashes of lightening increasing in intensity. The storm was closing in and they _had _to find these women before it hit…and before they were _'hit' _by someone or something else.

Dean stopped and turned to Sam "So how far away is the next damn campsite?" he asked as he shuffled from foot, blowing on his hands in the vain attempt to keep warm.

Sam reluctantly took his hands from his pockets and took the map from the inside of his jacket, scanning it before looking over Dean's shoulder "About another mile along this track"

"Goddamn…" he turned and pushed through the scrub, muttering obscenities under his breath as he moved purposefully forward.

Sam put the map away and jammed his hands back into his pockets as he followed his brother through the bush. As they moved deeper into the forest, he felt that same sensation he'd felt at the General Store, a sense of foreboding, that something was coming, coming for _them_. He hesitated "Dean…"

Dean stopped and turned to his brother "What is it, Sammy?" he asked, he knew that look in Sam's eyes. "Incoming vision?" he went to him.

Sam shook his head "I don't think so…but…" he looked into Dean's eyes "Something's not _right _here" he whispered.

"Sammy, something's not right with this whole freakin' town" he whispered back, his brothers sense of unease seeming to transfer to him.

Sam shook his head again "It's more than that…shit…don't you _feel _it?" He couldn't explain to Dean, the feeling of oppression that had overtaken him. That the forest was _watching _them, closing in on them…that it _wanted _them "Forget it. We got to get to them before the storm hits"

Dean stared at Sam for a moment longer before nodding and turning back to the trail. He _had _felt something, something that told him that they were walking into a shitstorm of epic proportions and to run, run like _never _before. But like his brother, they never ran from a hunt…from _anything _…and there were two people out there who needed their help, even if they didn't realise it.

Sam kept his eyes on Dean's back, focussing on that and trying to ignore the shiver that crept up his spine, wrapping itself around his neck, slowly squeezing. He shook off the sensation and pushed forward, the trees that lined the track, closing in on them, their branches pulling at them, slowing their progress, seemingly wanting to claim them.

He stopped as Dean did, moving quickly and going into a crouch beside his brother. Dean looked at Sam and put a finger to his lips and pointed; Sam followed his direction and heard the sounds of someone moving around up ahead. The butterflies rose like a wind in his stomach as he heard the soft murmurings of female voices float towards him.

"We watch…see what the fuck they're up to first" whispered Dean.

Sam nodded and they moved cautiously and quietly forward, the sound of the thunder masking their progress.

They circled round the clearing finding a well camouflaged section from which to watch the women. Dean moved the foliage apart and looked into the clearing; he saw the Australian woman from earlier, moving around the campsite. He watched as she threw some more wood onto the well-established fire in the centre then went into the one tent and came back out with a couple of large books. She tossed them on the ground near a large log, went to an esky and took out a couple of beers before settling down on the log and picking up one of the books.

Dean turned to Sam and raised an eyebrow, Sam shrugged, he couldn't see the other woman was either. They turned back and saw the woman get up and go back to the tent, she came out moments later with what looked like scarves. She opened her jacket, put one on and zipped up again, placing the other scarves on a nearby tree stump. She bent to pick up one that had fallen and Dean smiled then frowned as he saw what could only be the bulge of a pistol at the small of her back. He turned to Sam who was already looking at him. _A pistol?_ his brother mouthed .

Dean shook his head. He wasn't all that surprised that they'd have weapons, but weapons at the ready? Who the hell _were _these chicks and _what _was it they knew? And where the _hell _was the other one?

Sam turned to Dean and whispered "You think she's in the tent?"

"Actually, I'm standing right behind you fellas"

They turned quickly to the accent and were looking down the barrel of two Browning 9mm's "Didn't take you for the 'peeping Tom' kind. Up" she motioned with her pistols.

Dean and Sam rose slowly, their hands held up placatingly "Easy…it's not what it looks like…" said Sam.

"So you _weren't _hiding in the bushes spying on my friend?" she asked evenly.

"Aaah, well yeah… we were" said Dean, grinning automatically.

Sam stared at Dean incredulously "Dude!"

"Hands on the back of your heads…do it, I won't say it twice" she spoke calmly but they could see she meant it and they complied "Now turn around nice and slow and we'll go have us a chat"

They turned and walked slowly towards the campsite, pushing through the scrub, into the clearing and into the grinning face of the Australian.

"Fuck me, Red. Took you long enough" she looked at Dean and Sam and grinned again "Take a seat, James…Lars"

They moved forward and Dean looked down, noticing the salt, his eyes following its trail around the campsite. He stopped as Sam did when they reached it.

Dean looked up at the Australian "Alright, who the _fuck _are you?"

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Storm's A'Brewin'

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything; following story is mine)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken.**

**Chapter Five.**

The thunder started as a slow rumble, building gradually as it started its journey down the mountain; gaining momentum, increasing in intensity as it steamrolled through the forest. It grew louder, stronger until it reached its crescendo, booming over the mountain and echoing through the forest; raging at all who could hear.

The skies were in a frenzy, the clouds crashing against each other, the different shades of black and grey, the dark angry ones that verged on purple, fighting for their place in the heavens. And it was the heavens that opened; releasing a torrent on the mountain; the sound of the rain like bullets against the greenery, destroying the canopy and hammering to the ground underneath. It claimed the soil; made it its own, turning it into a darker, thicker version of itself. The metamorphous from cleansing, life-giver to a dark river of destruction went almost unnoticed.

It moved slowly at first, creeping down the mountain, working inch by precious inch as the life in it built. It wound its way round trees, under fallen logs, splitting around boulders it couldn't push out of its path; joining up with other rivers and now forging its _own _path down the mountain, swallowing anything that got in its way.

The lightening joined the fray, injecting its fury into the storm, spearing towards the earth, each contact marked by destruction. It killed or maimed parts of the forest; trees fell to its power, exploding in a shower of sparks that were instantly extinguished by the increasing downpour. The annihilation of the forest fed the dark river, increasing its volume, turning it into a ravaging torrent; a thick flood that picked up the scraps of the mountain and carried it destructively downwards.

The storm built, the wind now joining the ensemble, howling through the trees, tearing leaves from their limbs, uprooting the weak and whipping up any debris that had escaped the dark river and depositing it in its path.

The tempest urged itself on, each part competing for space, each element wanting to be the victor in this raging tumult. The rain fell harder, pummelling the remnants of the forest, blanketing the mountain, enclosing it, building up a shell that was pierced only by the electric skewers that forked towards the earth; the thunder like the bellowing, angry laughter of the gods. Gods that wouldn't be appeased until nothing was left but devastation. It was looking for a sacrifice and would not stop until it found one.

---------------------

Dean and Sam stood their ground at the salt-line, casting quick glances around the campsite, taking in everything they could, looking for something that would give them a clue as to who these women were. One of them had snuck up on them silently and the other wasn't at all surprised to see them. They obviously knew weapons, could handle them expertly and didn't seem at all phased by their arrival. And not many people knew that salt kept demons at bay, so they were either hunters or people that knew of the protection. Dean and Sam knew of a few hunters but had never heard of an Australian or Englishwoman before, and they were pretty sure _that _would spread through the hunting community like wildfire. Still, stranger things had happened…

"I _asked_ who the fuck you were?" demanded Dean. He felt the gentle nudge of the pistol in his back but stood his ground.

The Australian looked at him, her gaze dropping to the salt quickly then back to him. She hadn't hid her glance, she wanted him to see her do it…she was testing him "Problem?"

He raised an eyebrow at her "Apart from the freakin' gun in my back, you mean?"

She grinned 'Yeah, apart from that"

Sam stepped over the salt-line "No problem" he smiled "I mean it's only…chalk, right?" Sam smiled at her, if they wanted to play games, well he'd play as well, see if he could get them to trip up, reveal something that would help him understand who they were and perhaps give him something to use to help him get them the hell out of here.

Dean felt the gun dig a little deeper into his back and a soft whisper from behind him "Move your arse, Yankee"

"Shoot me, if that's what you want" he challenged her. He heard her laugh from further back, she'd stepped away from him and he hadn't heard her move.

"If I'd wanted to shoot you, I'd have done it already" she gave him a shove and he moved over to his brother.

The Australian directed them to the log "Sit"

"You want me to roll over as well?" asked Dean as he followed Sam over.

She smiled "In a manner of speaking" she removed the pistol from her waistband and held it on them as they sat "Keep your hands where they are"

Dean looked at the woman, Jesus…they had some serious firepower. The Englishwoman had Browning's and this one a Colt Desert Eagle and he knew his weapons, this was a .357; it had a powerful kick but she held it expertly, her finger light but steady on the trigger; they weren't fucking around. He groaned inwardly as he felt his pistol removed from his waistband and knew Sam's had gone the same way. Well at least they still had the knives in their boots.

"Dundee?" asked the redhead.

"Under the scarves"

"Look we just came to talk to you, to convince you to get out of the storm" said Sam.

Both women laughed "Really, _Lars?"_

"Yes, _Stevie" _replied Sam sarcastically.

Dean looked at Sam "Dude…sarcasm?" he laughed "You're learning"

"HEY!" yelled Sam as he felt his wrists bound quickly and expertly behind his back with plastic ties. "What the _fuck _are you doing?"

Dean moved his hands "Don't" said the Australian, applying light pressure to the trigger.

"We're not here to fucking _hurt _you!" said Dean as he felt his wrists bound. He swore to himself, the woman had bought the ties out with the scarves; they'd _known _he and Sam were there, had _known _they were being watched "Who the _hell _are you two?"

The redhead came around and crouched in front of them, the brunette moving slightly to cover her friend as the knives were lifted from their boots. The redhead looked up at Dean "Question is, who the bloody hell are you?" she stepped back and threw their knives into the tree stump near her; the brunette re-holstering her weapon and picking up her beer.

Dean watched as the Englishwoman tossed her friend _his _wallet, he hadn't felt it lifted from him, and _she _had Sam's wallet. Dean looked his brother and Sam glanced near Dean's feet. Dean looked over, the books…_old _books. He couldn't read the title it was in another language…Gaelic, he was sure of it. Strange.

The brunette laughed "Well lookey here, Red…_D. Hasselhoff; J. Bonham; A. Young_…just to name a few" she looked at her friend "Who've you got there?"

"_E. Hemingway; J. Steinbeck; J. Salinger_" she looked at her friend and laughed "Coo, don't that tell us a bit?" she looked at Dean "You name _Lars _here, did you?" she looked at Sam and smiled "You strike me as more of a _Mark Twain_ type"

Sam returned the smile "Well _Red_" he looked at the brunette "_Dundee_…seems we're not the only ones who like to keep their names to themselves"

The Australian sat opposite them and sipped at her beer as she pocketed Dean's wallet.

"I'll have that back" said Dean.

She smiled "Later. Now tell us why you _really _came here"

"Or what? You'll torture us by reading from that book?" he motioned to the book at his feet and watched for their reaction to it.

The Australian grinned at him "Nah, I'll just whack you about the head with it a bit"

Sam sighed "Look, you _hear _that storm…"

"Gor-blimey, will you give that shit up?" said the Englishwoman as she shook her head at him "In case you haven't had that light-bulb moment yet…"

"They're hunting what we're hunting" said Dean.

"Hunting are we?" asked the brunette "What? Moose? Deer?" she grinned _"Wabbits?"_

"Oh this is freakin' hilarious" muttered Dean. He looked at Sam "We got us a couple of comedians here"

They all looked to the top of the mountain as the thunder roared again, rolling over them like a wave as it travelled down the mountain. The wind picked up, the flames in the campfire struggling against it, fighting for its right to stay alive. The wind pushed at the salt that lined the campsite, it would render the protection useless in no time. Sam could smell the rain on the wind and he could hear a rumbling of something else, something heading towards them. He felt the hands of foreboding wrap themselves around his mind and his heart started racing, the time for secrets was over.

He looked up at the two women "Sam Winchester"

"Dude!" said Dean with exasperation.

Sam had expected laughter, more disbelief from the women, what he _didn't _expect, what he and Dean _both _got were guns held inches from their faces.

---------------------

_They entered the cavern silently, their bare feet sinking lightly into the dirt underneath, pushing through their toes, joining them to the earth. Their eyes roamed over the naked forms of their prey and they licked their lips in anticipation of the next bloodletting. _

_They formed a circle around the altar, their eyes aglow, their lust for blood growing; 'the first' stepped forward, making the cut to his wrist and holding it to the woman's lips… "Drink" ...he whispered. _

_She closed her lips around the cut without thinking, her body craving liquid, begging to be replenished. She sucked at the wound, drinking in what she could, quenching her thirst. The man tilted his head back, moaning softly as she fed from him; a smile spread across his lips and he began to whisper, speaking in the tongue of his master; calling forth the maelstrom. There were those here they needed, strangers who would not be missed…but they needed time...they needed privacy, to be free from the prying eyes of those that wouldn't understand. And nature would help them with that, help them fulfil their plans…embrace their destiny. _

_He turned as 'the second' stepped forward, his blade glinting in the firelight, his arousal plain for all to see; and he made the first cut of many that bought forth the start of this bloodletting._

_Nina woke when the screaming began again. She closed her eyes tightly, she couldn't watch what they were doing to Becky, she __**refused **__to watch; listening to the screams, smelling the blood was enough…__**too **__much. _

_Her eyes snapped open as she felt a hand clamp around her jaw, squeezing painfully. She looked into the startlingly blue eyes of one of her captors. "You __**watch**__" he said, his fetid breath washing over her face, blood dribbling down his chin "You removed your blindfold __**'meat', **__you __**pay **__the price"_

"_No….no…please….let us go, please…we won't say anything…we won't go to the police, I **promise **you…pleeeaaase…" she begged._

_He laughed merrily, his teeth now stained red "You want the police?" he turned her head, forcing her to look at Becky; and she saw the Sherriff that had given them directions to the campsite…saw him sucking at the open wound on Becky's breast._

_She shook her head "No…" and closed her eyes, as the realisation that she and Becky weren't __**ever **__getting out of here. An utter helplessness washed over her and she began to cry deep, wracking sobs that shook her body. _

"_WATCH!" the man screamed in her face, Becky's blood flying from his lips and spattering her face._

"_No…" she whispered, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut. _

"_You __**will **__watch" he said as he licked her slowly up the face._

_She screamed as she felt the blade slice across her eyelid._

------------

Dean and Sam started yelling in unison at the women as they looked down the barrels of the pistols. There was no point trying to get away, they wouldn't get far at all, so now they had to try and reason with them…reason with a couple of lunatics.

"EASY! TAKE IT EASY!" yelled Sam at the redhead.

"PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN!" yelled Dean at the Australian "PUT IT DOWN!"

"WHO THE FUCK _ARE_ YOU?" the Australian yelled.

"REAL NAME _NOW, _ARSEHOLE!" the Englishwoman yelled above Sam's yells.

"SAM WINCHESTER! SAM WINCHESTER! YOU CRAZY ENGLISH BITCH!" he yelled.

"NAME!" demanded the Australian of Dean.

"DEAN WINCHESTER" Sam yelled "I'M SAM WINCHESTER THIS IS MY BROTHER DEAN! NOW PUT THE FUCKING GUNS DOWN!"

"Prove it" said the Australian.

"How the fuck are we supposed to prove it?" asked Dean "It's not like I have my name tattooed on my ass!"

"All our gear is at a cabin about four miles up the mountain" said Sam "We'll take you there…we don't have i.d. there but we can prove who we are"

Dean turned to Sam _"What_ are you doing?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Dean…they've got freakin' _guns _in our faces! Not to mention there's some weird shit going on in this place, the mother of all storms is coming and… shit…I don't know….DARKNESS IS FALLING!"

"Chill out, dude…" said Dean with a grin.

"Ahem" said the redhead. They turned to her "Where's John?"

Dean and Sam incredulously at the women, this was the last thing they expected to hear; their father's name being mentioned by two complete strangers.

"Dad?" asked Sam "You knew Dad?"

"Knew?" asked the Australian, she swore when she saw the confirmation in their eyes "Shit, when?"

"None of your fucking business!" said Dean.

Sam stood quickly "What the hell is that?"

They turned towards the top of the mountain, well where the top of the mountain would be if they could see it. It was completely hidden behind dark clouds and pelting rain, flashes of lightening forking towards the earth; but it was the rumbling under their feet and the not-so-distant crashing of undergrowth and cracking of trees that caught their attention.

The women re-holstered their weapons quickly, taking their knives from their boots they went behind Dean and Sam and cut the ties.

"WE HAVE TO MOVE _NOW!" _Sam yelled, struggling to be heard above whatever was heading towards them.

The Australian grabbed the books and followed the Englishwoman into the tent as Dean and Sam retrieved their knives from the log. The women came out with bags over their shoulders and tossed Sam and Dean their pistols.

"COME ON!" yelled Sam.

"THIS WAY!" yelled the redhead and they jogged towards the outlying forest.

They slowed as they heard a roar from their right, turning as the forest appeared to explode in front of them and a river of mud and debris screamed towards them.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Nature of the Beast

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything; following story is mine)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken.**

**Chapter Six.**

"**RUN!!" **was the universal yell; which was more a hopeful yell than a directive, there was _no _escaping this tide.

It careened towards them, _roared _at them, a six-foot wall of mud and debris that destroyed _everything _in its path …and in its path were four people who, no matter how fast they ran, were going to be swept away with it.

The dark tide bore down on them, it had seen them, and it _wanted _them. Its intent was clear; it would devour them, they would not escape, that wasn't its way. Death was its only purpose and it would _not _be denied.

They turned their backs on the wave of mud, the earth rumbling underfoot, the thunder booming overhead, the forest either side of them falling victim to the monster, showing the four what awaited them. They ran faster than any of them had run in their lives; this was a matter of life and death and they all knew it; but any thoughts of them _not _surviving this never entered their heads; that was _not _part of the plan and it wasn't in their make up to think that way.

As they reached the edge of the campsite, the place where Dean and Sam had been hiding not that long ago, it hit them. _Slammed _into them. It didn't sweep their legs out from under them, it didn't pick them up and carry them gently forward; it hit them with the force of ten semi-trailers; throwing them down and swallowing them whole.

-----------------------------------------------------------

When Dean had seen the mudslide smash through the forest, he hadn't hesitated, he'd yelled as the others did, turned and run; his gaze going between the wave at his back and his brother. He'd jumped the fallen log as they all had, raced towards the outlying forest and then been smashed into tree as the mud hit him. He'd bounced off it and been forced under the tide, managing a short breath before going under. He'd fought his way to the surface, looked around briefly before being hit by something heavy that forced him under again.

He was pummelled while down, hit by fallen trees, braches, rocks, anything that had made its way into the thick soup. He was turned left and right, upside down and sideways and he was quickly running out of air. He fought desperately to the surface again, but this wasn't clear water he was struggling against, it was a thick, gelatinous mixture that weighed him down; it sole purpose to make sure he _stayed _down. His arms moved in slow motion against the tide; the mud, like glue, trapping his fingers, holding his arms down; and as the spots started to form behind his eyes he was rammed in the back by something that forced him up, pushing him to the surface and to the precious clean air above.

He sucked in deep lungfuls of it and looked around frantically for his brother **"SAM!" **he yelled, his head whipping left and right **"SAMMY!!"**

He couldn't see his brother anywhere. **"SAM!" **he yelled again and again. He grabbed at a passing log and held tight, using it to gain some height and look around but all he saw was mud and debris; trees, branches, rocks…anything the mud could lay its hands on, everything but his brother.

He was rocketing down the mountain, propelled towards a dense grouping of trees…if he hit that…Jesus… He tried to steer the log but it was ripped from his grasp and he was born upwards again, thrown against a large tree, the breath knocked out of him. He grabbed instinctively and managed to get a hand around a branch, that stroke of good luck seeming to snap him out of the intense pain in his back; he threw his other hand around the branch, the tide grabbing at his legs, pulling at him, trying to claim back what it thought belonged to it. He gave voice to a low yell, his muscles burning with the effort to pull himself free of the sludge. His legs were hit by a passing boulder and he yelled as he heard something 'pop', but the force of it pushed his legs free and he hoisted himself up, swinging a leg over the large branch and pulling himself to relative safety.

He scanned the wave of mud, searching desperately for his brother **"SAM! SAMMY!!" **he could see nothing, **"SAM!" **he yelled again, desperate to hear his brothers voice above the raging torrent. He looked up the mountain, or what was left of it, the dark river was being forced downwards by a second wave and this one…this one was twice the size of the last. _Fuck me_ he thought to himself. He turned back to the wash **"SAAAAMM!"**

He scanned the mud and saw a body bob to the surface, he couldn't tell who it was, there was no colour here, everything was black, the mud coated all it touched, marking it as its own. **"SAM!" **he yelled again. He saw the body push itself up and gasp for air as it raced towards him…it wasn't Sam, shit, shit, shit, shit! Christ, he didn't even know her name …**"STEVIE" **he yelled and watched as her eyes scanned the mud **"RED!" **he heard her yell.

"**NO! HERE!"** he yelled and watched as her eyes found his. He saw her try and swim through the mud, then get hit from behind and go under. "FUCK!" he searched the mud for her and she surfaced ten feet from him, spluttering. He had to time this perfectly if he was going to get her, if he didn't, she'd be swept down the mountain and he doubted whether she'd survive her trip through the trees.

"**GRAB MY HAND!"** he yelled at her and lowered himself quickly to the branch, wrapping his legs around it and wincing at the pain in his knee. He held tight and moved to the side of the branch, dropping his right arm down. She barrelled towards him, he wasn't going to reach her, he was too high up but as she got to the tree, he dropped lower and she threw herself up, her hand grabbing his just above the wrist.

He was almost yanked from the tree by the force of the mud trying to drag her back down. He grunted and winced as her fingers dug into his wrist. **"HOLD ON!" **he yelled.

**"NO SHIT!" **she yelled back …and he almost let her go for that…almost.

"**YOU GOTTA CLIMB UP!" **he yelled and motioned with his head towards the top of the mountain. She turned hers and saw the next wave coming. He saw her mouth _fuck me_…and she swung her other hand up, grabbing his forearm,, but the mud kept dragging at her, it would _not _let her go; it had relinquished its hold on one, it would _not _lose another.

He was starting to lose his grip on the tree **"LOSE THE JACKET! IT'S FILLING WITH MUD!"**

She nodded **"DON'T LET GO!"**

He grinned at her **"NO SHIT!"**

She dropped one of her hands and undid her jacket, slipping out of it; she swung the freed arm up, grabbed his forearm and shrugged out of the jacket; the black tide growling as it swallowed the only thing she would give it.

She reached up and grabbed Dean's arm as he pulled her out of the torrent. She latched onto the branch and he reached down, grabbing the back of her jeans and pulling her up. She lay on the branch in front of him, gasping for air.

"**WE NEED TO GET HIGHER" **he yelled above the thunder and crashing of the surrounding forest. She nodded and he reached up to his left, grabbing a large branch that would hold both their weight and pulled himself up, swinging a leg over and reaching down to help her up. They moved quickly from branch to branch before bracing themselves against the tree; the woman's arms and legs wrapped around the trunk. Dean behind her, holding onto her and the tree as the second wave hit. It rocked their haven and they held tight as the tree groaned, leaning precariously to its right as it fought against its attacker, struggling to remain upright, refusing to give into its aggressor.

They didn't know how long they waited. not breathing, hearts racing, muscles straining to hold on as nature decided their fate. It was a long, tortuous wait but as they finally released the breaths they'd been subconsciously holding in they laughed, yelling in defiance as the river roared back, its anger at their survival heard for miles around.

"**FUCK YOU!" **the woman screamed at the retreating tide.

Dean laughed "I don't think it can hear you!!" he grinned into her mud-soaked face "But…**FUCK YOU!" **he yelled, flipping the dark wave 'the bird'. He turned his face to hers, stuck out his hand and grinned "Dean Winchester"

She smiled and took his hand in hers "Riley"

------------------------------------------

Sam was fighting his own battle to stay alive. It was a battle he was sure he was losing. He was being tumbled down the mountain, tossed about like a twig in the mass of sludge and debris. He didn't know up from down and when he caught a glimpse of sky, he barely had time to catch a short breath before he was dragged under again.

He wasn't riding the wave, it was riding_ him_; filling his eyes, his ears, squeezing between his lips. It invaded him, wore him down, teased him with glimpses of salvation before ripping them away; the thunder above, laughing at his fight for survival.

He bobbed to the surface, sucking in air and looked around for his brother **"DEAN!" **he yelled. He felt a sharp pain in his check as a large branch screamed past him, one of its branches digging painfully into his flesh. **"DEAN!" **he yelled again. He could see nothing but black everywhere he looked and as he was about to lay voice to his brothers name again, he felt something grab as his legs and he was dragged under again, forced down into the rivers bowels.

He didn't know how long he'd been under this time, the broken trees and torn branches bouncing off him, punishing him for being alive when they were not; he was fast running out of air and his body was starting to fight him; his lungs were burning painfully, begging for air, _screaming_ for air. He refused to listen to it and as the spots started forming behind his eyes, he clawed at his throat, begging it not to open, threatening it to remain closed, to not let the beast in. He knew it was only a matter of time before it disobeyed and he would succumb, his body taking whatever it was offered and he was only being offered death.

His thoughts turned to his brother; where was Dean? Was he alive? Was he _fighting_ to stay alive? Did he need his help? And it was _that _thought that made him scream internally and fight his way to the surface but he was hit from behind and forced back down. He opened his mouth and screamed and the mud poured in, forcing its way into his body, choking him and he clawed again at his throat, unable to stop the relentless stream of mud as it scratched its way towards his lungs.

He sank lower, forgetting to fight to the surface, forgetting about everything except the thick stream that forced its way into his body. His movements slowed as his mind and body was starved of the oxygen it craved and as the darkness started to claim him he was borne upwards, yanked from the mire and deposited roughly onto a cold, hard surface.

He was turned on his side and hammered on the back; a reassuring voice accompanying the tattoo that was beat against against his spine. The mud spewed forth, mirroring the river that had so recently been his captor; and he hacked deep coughs, ridding his body of the beast that had tried to claim him.

His lungs were still burning as he rolled onto his back, sucking in the clean air, his chest heaving as the oxygen raced round his body.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked into concerned green ones staring out of a mud-covered face. He gave a small smile "What were you saying about mudslides?" he asked quietly before passing out.

---------------------------------------------

Dean and Riley worked their way slowly down the tree, moving from branch to branch, testing each before putting their full weight on it.

"What's wrong with your knee?" she asked.

"S'Alright" said Dean as he moved to the next branch, wincing as he put his foot down.

"Yeah, looks it" she moved to the next branch and sat "Show me"

"I'm _alright_" he said.

"Winchester, do you _see _the drop we're gonna have to make from the bottom branch?" he looked down "That's gonna hurt like a sonofabitch when you land. Now let me see it"

"Pain in the ass" he mumbled as he sat.

"What was that?" she asked, a small smile playing around her lips, her teeth startlingly white against her mud-soaked face.

"Nothing" he rested his leg on the branch and he winced as she ran her hands over it, her fingers like needles as she inspected it.

"It's not broken but…" she moved it sharply to the left and he yelled as he heard it pop back into place.

"JESUS CHRIST!" he yelled _"Warn_ me next time!"

She laughed softly "Nah, you'd just tense and it'd be more painful" she grinned into his mud covered face "Besides, more fun for me" and she swung down to the next branch.

He followed her "You _do _realise I just _saved _your ass"

She smiled at him "Uh huh. Thanks for that. I owe you" she reached into the back pocket of her jeans and passed him his wallet "There you go"

"You're repaying me by giving back my wallet that you _stole _from me" he asked incredulously as they moved to the next branch.

"I left the cash in" and she swung from the last branch, dropping to the ground and sinking in past her ankles "Bugger"

Dean landed next to her, wincing a little at the pain in his knee but it _was _better. "Repay me with my own wallet" he muttered.

She smiled "Why, Winchester? How do you think you should be repaid?" he grinned and she laughed "Yeah, thought so"

They turned and surveyed the remains of the forest. "Fuck me…" they said in unison.

Devastation didn't even _begin _cover it. There was mud _everywhere_, it covered _everything. _They turned in slow circles, their boots squelching in the mud as they moved. What few trees remained were either bent at odd angles or snapped in half, looking like giant blackened spears that had been rammed into the earth, marking the path of destruction.

There was _no_ colour, any foliage that had managed to survive the onslaught was coated with the sludge, weighing it down, making it weep towards its newly formed maker. The landscape was devoid of life, _alien_…was the word that came to mind; it felt like they had been taken and deposited on a far away planet; a planet that lay in ruins. A planet whose last light was slowly fading from the sky.

"Beam me up, Scotty" said Dean.

"Jesus Christ…" muttered Riley as she turned again; marvelling that they'd managed to survive this and survive it relatively unscathed "AAARGGHH!" she turned around quickly as she felt a sharp pain in her side.

Dean was grinning at her and holding up a six inch piece of wood. He pointed to her side and she saw the hole in her shirt where he'd removed the fragment "I hear it's more painful when you tense. Best to do it when you're not expecting it" he grinned again "Besides, more fun for me"

She gave him a short smile "Touché" she lifted her shirt and looked at the small hole between her ribs. It wasn't that bad but it needed to be cleaned. She looked around her, she had _no _idea where they were; she didn't know how far down the mountain they'd been carried, or in which direction and there were no discernible markers from which to gauge their position. Everything that had been familiar had been destroyed.

"**SAM! SAMMY!" **Dean yelled, his voice echoing round the devastation. He waited….nothing. **"SAM!" **he cried out again and started to trudge towards the far side of the sludge.

Riley grabbed his arm "Dean" he shrugged out of her grasp "Dean! We're not gonna find 'em now…it's almost dark. We have to find our way out of here"

"I'm _finding _my brother!" he said as he trudged on.

She caught up with him and grabbed him again "Listen to me. I _know _Dee, there's no _way _this killed her, she wouldn't let it. Sam strikes me as the same. What we _need _to do is figure out where we are and find our way to your cabin. That's where Dee will head"

"She doesn't damn well know where it is!" yelled Dean into her face "_WE _don't know where it is!"

"You told us it was four miles up. She'll find it and Sam will head there too because they know _we'll _head there. It's the _only _option we have. You _know _what happens to people that stay here after dark…and…" she reached into her the waistband of her jeans and removed her mud-soaked pistol "apart from the knife in my boot, this is the only weapon I have and it's not working" he stared at her "You _know _I'm right"

"**SAM!" **he yelled again…the response was the same…nothing. He looked up as he heard the thunder rumble in the distance…the storm wasn't over…not by a long shot.

"We're no good to them dead" she pulled on his arm "Come on"

He _knew _she was right…but the thought of leaving Sam out here, not knowing if he was alive or dead…he just couldn't. He stopped "I can't"

She turned and looked into his eyes and sighed "Alright, alright but if I get killed I'm coming back to haunt your arse"

----------------------------------

Sam felt a small slap to his cheek and moaned softly "Come on, 'Sleeping Beauty', time to get our arses moving"

Sam opened his eyes, blinking them rapidly as he tried to focus. He felt himself pulled into a sitting position and rubbed his hands down his face, the dried mud flaking off in his hands "How long was I out?" he asked.

"'Bout ten minutes" she stood and put out her hand, he took it and she pulled him to his feet.

He didn't release it "Sam Winchester" he said.

She gave him a grin "Heard you the first time, when you yelled it in my face" she grinned again and shook his hand "Dee Richardson, crazy English bitch"

Sam laughed softly "Nice to meet you, Dee Richardson, crazy English bitch" he smiled "Thanks for saving my ass"

"All in a day's work, matey" she reached into her jacket and pulled out her smokes and took one out as she surveyed the landscape. She flicked her zippo open and breathed in deep, turned and looked at Sam "So, Sam Winchester…which was is up?"

"Cabin's…." he turned round on the stone that had been their lifeboat in the raging sea "Jesus…"

"Yeah, it's a bitch ain't it" she dragged on her smoke.

He looked up as thunder rumbled in the distance, the light slowly fading from the sky **"DEAN!" **he yelled.

"Already tried that…nada" she threw her smoke into the mud "Time to head out, Sam. Riley will head to the cabin, I'm guessing Dean'll do the same"

Sam shook his head as he jumped into the mud, sinking in past his ankles "Shit" he turned as Dee landed next to him "Dean'll look for me" he started trudging back up the mountain.

Dee grabbed his arm "Hold up there, slick. We're not going on some rescue mission in the dark, that's dangerous and not to mention, just plain stupid"

Sam shrugged out of her grasp "Cabin should be up there….a ways…go" he turned as started making his way up the mountain again.

Dee swore, took another smoke from her jacket and followed Sam. As stupid as this was, she knew there was safety in numbers and right now, she guessed, they were gonna need it.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Riders on the Storm

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything; following story is mine)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken.**

**Chapter Seven.**

Dean and Riley looked up as the rain started to fall again…not just fall but bullet down from the heavens; each drop stinging any exposed skin, beating a tattoo on their heads and drowning out every sound around them.

The rain slewed the mud from their faces and clothes but it also thickened it at their feet, making them sink deeper, rising up past their ankles and grabbing at their calves. Riley lifted her rain-soaked shirt and cleaned the wound to her side as best she could, she leaned in close to Dean as she pulled her shirt down "We have to find shelter!" she yelled.

He looked around desperately for his brother; they'd been making their way slowly down the mountain for the last hour and his muscles were burning from the effort of dragging each foot out of the quagmire and lifting debris in search of Sam "I need to find Sam!" he yelled back.

The thunder rumbled ominously overhead and the mud at their feet started to slowly slide around them, giving them a warning of what was to come; a precursor to the next wave "It's almost dark!" yelled Riley over the thunder "Look _down_, Dean! It's coming again! You _know _it! We have to ride out the storm!"

He looked at the woman, her hair plastered to her face and neck, shivering slightly as the frigid air and icy rain hit her. He looked up the mountain and heard the sound of a distant crash, a slow rumble building; he looked at the mud at his feet as he sank lower, it was now halfway up his shins; clinging to him, encircling his limbs, trying to recapture him. He looked at Riley again, she looked as exhausted as he felt and he knew they wouldn't survive another mudslide. He was torn…he couldn't leave Sam out here, out here alone with another mudslide on its way but he couldn't save his brother if he was dead either. He swore, he had no other choice "Come on!" he yelled.

-----------------------------

Dee had been trudging after Sam for almost an hour when she finally put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him "Sam, Sam…hold up a minute"

Sam shrugged her off "No! It's almost dark…" he looked around "DEAN!" he yelled again, yelled like he'd spent the last hour yelling …and getting the same reply. Nothing; the wind had stolen his brothers name each time, refusing to allow it to be heard. His throat was sore and he could still feel small grains of dirt scratching at his vocal chords. He looked up as thunder bellowed and his face was hit by a thousand stinging needles as the skies opened.

"Alright! That seals it, Sam!" yelled Dee as she started to sink into the mud "Shelter! Now!"

"I have to find Dean!" he yelled back "DEAN!!" he roared again, taking a step up the mountain and sinking in to his knee "FUUUUCK!!!" he screamed at the heavens…then spluttered as the rain snaked down his throat.

Dee whacked him on the back again "Come _on_, Sam! The mud's starting to move again…look"

Sam looked down and saw the mud around his legs starting to slowly make its way down the mountain again, the rain sinking into the soil, making it remember its purpose, making it remember that it had left four alive; that it hadn't finished its task. It clutched at their legs, the fingers of mud clawing their way up their calves, wrapping itself around them. Sam swore, he had no choice _but_ to take shelter, they'd never find Dean in the dark and he was _sure _they wouldn't survive another mudslide …and he was no use to Dean if he was dead. "Alright! Alright! Come on!"

------------------------------

_The sharp sting of the slap rocked her head sideways, making her eyes swim. She moaned as she tried to focus…tried to blink… and it was the realisation that she could no longer do that, that bought the first scream._

"_Shhhh….shhhhh…." was the soft whisper in her ear. The gentle caress down her cheek and loving kiss to her temple a torture of a different kind; a false kindness before the ensuing cruelty._

_Her eyes went to the altar…the now __**empty **__altar. Becky was gone; all that remained of her friend were the stains that ran down the stone, tears of blood; tears that mirrored the ones on her inflamed cheeks. _

_She panicked as she was blindfolded again, the fear snaking its way up her spine, coiling around her throat, striking at her mind as it injected its terror. The material rubbed coarsely on her unprotected eyes, the salty tears bringing a newfound pain; and she felt herself lifted, released from the bindings and as her arms dropped lifelessly, she screamed again, the agonising pain tearing up her arms, eating at her shoulders, shooting up her neck and exploding through her mind. _

_The darkness claimed her quickly._

_Consciousness crept up on her slowly, surprising her, the sound of hushed whispers; male and female, carrying on the damp air like fractured music; bits and pieces of a disjointed harmony, a dark melody of menace._

_She strained to hear the words, to find understanding where she knew there was none…but the rumbling of thunder, the hammering rain from outside the cavern allowed only snippets of conversation to find their way to her. The town was cut-off; mudslide; no help coming, which was what __**they **__wanted; the storm was staying, building again, at **their **command…and they were looking for four others. Her heart started racing, beating wildly in her chest; there were people here, people like __**her**__; could she chance the hope of survival? Could she give in to idea that __**maybe **__she would get out of here. She quashed the butterflies that rose in her stomach, false hope was the last thing she needed; it would make the coming …hours, days, nights…unbearable. _

_She tensed as she heard the soft footfalls move towards her; the cold stone altar at her back digging painfully into her skin as she struggled against her binds. Their laughter at her attempts only spurring her on. She __**knew **__what was coming, she'd seen what they'd done to Becky…had watched as they'd cut into her again and again, drinking from her, forcing Becky to drink from them; blood in, blood out. _

_She'd been spared the sight of her friends death, Becky's screams had echoed round the cavern, ripping into Nina and she'd mumbled an apology to her friend, telling her she was sorry…she could not bear witness to her suffering any longer and she'd thrown her head back, smacking it forcefully against the stone wall behind her, the flash of stars the last thing she saw, the scream of pure agony the last thing she heard._

_And now it was her turn. _

_The blindfold was ripped from her eyes and she screamed as it scratched across them, her tears now the light pink of the sky at dusk, a dusk she was sure she would never see again. She shook her head, the tears scattering as she looked at her captors; their leering smiles, their tongues darting out, wetting their lips but unable to whet their appetite. She saw the insanity held within their bright-blue eyes as they travelled over her body; she, the prey to the predators. A feast for the animals that surrounded her; and it wasn't just her body from which they would feed, they fed off her fear, her terror, her pain and suffering; __**that's **__what sustained them, kept them coming back for more._

_They watched her, waiting, waiting for her to crack, knowing the longer they did nothing, the more frightened she would become… and they were right. Their silence, their patience making her realise they had all the time in the world to do as they pleased without fear of being found, caught and she laid voice to a litany of curses that bought slow, sleepy smiles to their faces._

_They laughed, laughed at __**her**__ , it was chilling. Their laughter slowly died and they __**smiled **__at her, large, cheery smiles and she felt her blood run cold but she would __**not **__give them what they wanted, she would __**not **__scream out her fear, she would ride this out as best she could and she **swore **she would defy them to the end. _

_She turned her head as they did, following their gazes as two of them parted, allowing the entry of another; another that bought the scream she had moments before refused to voice. She screamed long and loud as she looked into the eyes of her best friend, the eyes that should __**not **__have been there; the brown eyes of her friend that were now a startlingly shade of blue._

--------------------------------------

Sam and Dee worked their way towards the far side of the mountain, hoping to find the edge of the destruction, but there was no ending the path of the mud, it stretched as far as the eye could see. The mud at their feet, _around _their feet getting thicker, deeper, the further they travelled; the unrelenting rain slowing their progress, soaking their clothes, weighing them down.

"We need to get up high!" yelled Sam.

Dee nodded and they turned in circles, dragging their legs out of the mire as they tried to find a haven from the storms encore. The thunder boomed overhead, yelling a warning to them as they searched to something…_anything _that would provide some kind of respite.

"THERE!" shouted Dee as she pointed "We can ride out the storm up there!"

Sam turned and saw an outcropping, littered with jagged rocks and small niches that was about twenty-feet at its highest. They pulled themselves through the mud, their hands and feet clawing for purchase in the sticky mixture. Their muscles were burning as they reached the outcropping, the pelting rain doing little to ease the fire that ran through them.

They scrambled up the rocky face, the rain their enemy as it ran down the outcropping, their hands slipping on the slimy rocks underneath, their boots scraping up crumbling stone. The thunder roared at them again, its anger highlighted by a jagged spear of lightening that took out a nearby tree, the electricity that carried on the air, spurring them on, urging them higher.

Dee grabbed at a rock and it broke off, slicing her hand as she slipped, her boots scrabbling to gain some kind of purchase, her face sliding against the rock as she started to fall. Her wrist was grabbed painfully and she was yanked back up, her boots digging into a small crevice as her hand grabbed another part of the wall-face. She nodded her thanks to Sam as they continued their climb to safety, finally reaching a niche with a large enough overhang to provide shelter from the drowning rain and howling winds.

They squeezed into the small space, pulling their knees under their chins, their arms around their legs, their shoulders tight against each others, their backs pushed against the wall, the overhang allowing enough room for both of them to move their heads freely.

They sat in silence, watching the storm build outside, the lightening burning into their retinas with every strike. The shivering started not long later, their inactivity making their wet clothes cling to them, sending the chill deeper.

Dee reached into her jacket and removed a smoke, the Zippo shaking slightly in her hands as she lit the trembling cigarette. She breathed in deep, her lungs relishing the familiar feel of the smoke.

Sam turned to her, his lips blue, his teeth chattering slightly "How in _God's _name are your smokes dry?" he asked incredulously.

She smiled "Zippered inside pocket. Keep my most precious possessions there"

He laughed and shook his head "You really _are _crazy"

"Cheers!"

Sam tilted his head back, resting it against the wall at behind him "Man, what I wouldn't give for a beer right now"

Dee turned to Sam and grinned, reached into her jacket again and pulled out a hip-flask and waved it.

Sam stared at her with what could almost be love "Please tell me that's full"

She laughed, opened it and sipped "Aaaaahhh" she passed it to Sam and he smiled as the liquid slid smoothly down his throat.

"God, how _good _is that?" he smiled and passed it back "Most precious possessions huh?"

"Got it in one, Winchester" she sipped again and passed it back to Sam.

He noticed the slice to her hand and ripped at the bottom of his shirt, tearing off a piece and taking her hand, wrapping the material tightly around it "Dee…" he started, not looking at her.

"Known your Dad for about eight years, Sam. He was a good guy, I'm real sorry he's gone" she said "And thanks" she raised her bandaged hand.

Sam nodded "He never mentioned you. You or…"

"Riley. And no, he wouldn't" she took the proffered flask and sipped again "We had an understanding, he kept our names to himself but if we needed help or he did…" she shrugged "Wish we'd have gotten here earlier"

"You and Riley are hunters…" Dee nodded "Why would Dad not tell us about you? What's the big secret?" he asked again.

"Because, Sam…me and Riley are being hunted; hunted by…" she stopped and cocked her head at him.

Sam turned his face to hers "We have to move…_now" _

-------------------------------------

The rain was relentless, beating down on them, snaking under their clothes, soaking their skin, the chill bone deep now. The mud swirled round their calves, inching up their legs, trying to stake its claim on them again. The sky was lit with flashes of lightening, illuminating the desolate landscape and giving them glimpses of what was coming, glimpses of the next wave.

Dean and Riley reached the bottom of the rock formation and searched for a way up. It was maybe fifteen feet at its peak but they'd spotted a small ledge near the top, half covered by a tree and it was the only option they had. They scrambled up as fast as they could, their fingers digging into small crevices, the toes of their boots scraping up the almost sheer rock face. Riley reached the ledge first, her fingers slipping over the edge, she dug a boot into the rock face and pushed herself up, the rock at her feet crumbling under the unexpected pressure; but before she slip further down, she felt Dean's hand on her arse, pushing her onto the ledge and she pulled herself up and onto it, turning around quickly and reaching down, grabbing Dean under the arm and pulling him up onto the ledge next to her.

They moved slowly under the branches of the fallen tree, the foliage providing some shelter from the rain, but not anywhere near enough. They moved further around and found a small alcove; it was only two feet high and they got on their stomachs and moved underneath it, sighing as their bodies were finally free of the rain.

Riley turned and lay on her back, breathing heavily "I'm buggered" she said as she turned to Dean, he was staring at her intensely and she sighed "Alright…ask"

"How do you know Dad?"

"Long story" she said as she started to shiver.

"Well we're not going anywhere Riley…so spill"

"Shit, alright…" she looked at him "Look, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm _freezing_…no jacket remember?"

He grinned "Shift over and _'once upon a time' yourself'"_

She laughed softly, moved over, putting her back to him as he put his arm around her, his leather jacket covering the both of them "Thanks. Okay, now don't freak out but...your Dad? The first time we met him? He shot me then Dee shot him"

"_What?"_ he all but yelled as he turned her round to face him.

"Easy, I told you not to freak out. Obviously we sorted it out…your Dad had misinformation about us and …"

"Quiet!" he said.

"No. Let me explain…"

"No, shhh…" he turned her round, pulling her against him, his hand slipping over her mouth as he shuffled back as far as he could into the alcove, pulling Riley with him.

Riley waited...and she heard it, the sound of boots crunching on the loose rocks just to her left. Her heart started to race as two unfamiliar sets of boots stopped just outside the alcove, turning left and right.

"He _said_ they'd be here" said a deep male voice.

"Well they're fucking well _not _are they?" said the other.

"_Sheriff"_ whispered Dean into her ear and she nodded.

"Two _fucking _hours we bin out here! And got nothin' to show for it 'cept a jacket! Lucian's gonna tear us a new one"

"Let's head back…mebe Joe 'n Charlie had more luck with the other two. Besides, I'm sick'o freezin' my balls off"

"No, that blonde girl ain't gonna last us much longer…we _need _these ones, the men '_specially_. That's what the…what _he _said. Said _we _can have the women but the men b'longs to him, bin _promised _to him" he paused "You wanna go back an' tell Lucian we got nothin'?" they heard a laugh "Din think so. We keep lookin'…they're here…they're here somewhere…I can _feel _it"

"_We are __**so **__screwed"_ Dean whispered in Riley's ear; and she nodded underneath his hand.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Offensive Manoeuvres

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything; following story is mine)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken.**

**Chapter Eight.**

Dean and Riley lay silently in the alcove, watching the boots move back and forth past the opening, listening to partial conversations and the constant swearing of the two men when they couldn't find them. It was only a matter of time before they did; they needed a plan, they were 'sitting ducks' where they were and _that_, didn't sit well with either of them.

The rain was still falling heavily and the thunder always a constant, there was going to be no let up in the storm, it would be a backdrop for the rest of the night. The frigid air that sought them out, wrapping itself around them, was starting to make their muscles stiffen and regardless of the body-warmth, they were still freezing.

They heard one of the men say he was going to take shelter under the branches of the fallen tree while the other went back down to search. Dean and Riley watched as the boots moved off in different directions and breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

Riley turned to Dean and whispered "We can't stay here"

He rolled his eyes at her "No shit" he whispered back

Riley smacked him, reached down and removed her boots quickly, taking out the large dagger she kept in one of them.

"_What _are you doing?" he whispered.

"Gonna give us a chance to get away" she started to slide towards the entrance.

Dean pulled her back "I don't _think_ so"

"We haven't got a choice, Dean" she whispered "While the other one's off searching…it's our only chance. When you see my feet…grab my boots and we'll get the hell out of here"

"No, I'll do it" he said.

She shook her head "No, you can't climb over me and I'm quieter than you…smaller. Trust me" she grinned "He won't see me coming"

"Riley…"

"Dean, I'm good at what I do...better than good, actually" she smiled.

"Even if you say so yourself" he said sarcastically.

She grinned "Even if" and she inched towards the entrance and looked out quickly.

"Be _careful_" he whispered as she slid out into the rain, disappearing quickly.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…_thought Dean. _He _should be the one doing this, not her. But he was starting to realise that she did things her own way…he smiled, goddamn, pain in the ass. He sighed, but she was right about one thing, they _couldn't _stay here, they had to get moving…and they _had_ to find Sam; if what the Sheriff had said was true, then Sam was with Dee and they were being hunted like he and Riley were. He reached down, grabbed her boots and waited…his hunting knife now held tightly in his hand.

Riley kept low, moving quietly along the rock face, keeping her back as close to the wall as possible. She looked about for the man that had gone searching for her and Dean but couldn't spot him anywhere…didn't matter, right now she had to deal with this one…and she _knew _what had to be done. There was no other way. He was hunting _them_ and he'd kill them if he found them…well, _first in, first served_ she thought to herself. This was survival of the fittest and she'd be _damned _if she'd let some yokels get the better of her.

She stopped as she got to the corner of the rock face and chanced a quick glance around. He was there, sitting under the tree, his legs pulled underneath his chin, his head down, shivering as he tried to keep the rain off him. Her timing had to be exact if she was to get it right; no noise, no alerting the other one to their presence. She tightened her grip on her dagger and watched, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike,

She was completely composed; her heart wasn't racing, her breathing wasn't ragged, she was a picture of studied calm and determination. She waited patiently, her muscles relaxed, the dagger held firmly in her hand as she perched on the balls of feet…waiting to pounce.

She watched as the man put his face down, sheltering it in his knees and she moved quickly, her bare feet and the sound of the storm covering any slight sound she made. She didn't flinch as she drove the dagger through the side of his neck, severing his vocal chords, ensuring he didn't make a sound. He raised his head and turned it towards her, effectively slicing his own throat, his blue eyes full of surprise as his mouth opened and closed, trying to give voice to something, but all that came from his lips was blood. He tried to grab at the dagger in his throat but she'd sliced through both jugulars and the blood was like a waterfall, pouring out of him, mirroring the water than ran in a torrent down the rock at his back.

She watched as the life ebbed out of him and as the light slowly left his eyes, she removed her dagger. She checked him quickly, removing two pistols and another knife before sitting him back in the position she'd found him. She looked at her watch quickly…just over three minutes. She turned and headed quickly back to the alcove.

She kept low and close to the rock face as she ran silently, the rain like sharp jabs against her body. She reached the alcove, ducked down and peered in…Dean was gone.

--------------------------------

Sam and Dee moved quickly, they slid most of the way down the outcropping, landing in the mud and sinking up to their knees, the shock of the freezing quagmire shooting up their legs and jolting their systems. Sam pointed and they headed as quickly as they could towards a small stack of fallen logs. They pushed against the tide that was growing quickly and moving rapidly down the mountain, their muscles straining with the effort to stay upright.. Sam hunkered down, pushing himself into the mud and sliding underneath the grouping of logs and holding tight, Dee following him seconds later.

They couldn't have timed it better. Minutes later, they heard the sound of voices and the movement of others struggling through the mire. Dee and Sam waited, their bodies under the freezing mud, only their faces exposed as they tried to listen to the conversation between the two men, the two men that were standing less than four feet from them.

"They should be up there…under that ledge. That's what _he _said" said the first voice.

"You think they got weapons?" asked the other.

"Don't matter none. You know we gotta get 'em and bring 'em back. Just can't _kill_ 'em. You _remember_ that. We can kill the women slowly later…" they heard him laugh nastily "and I seen 'em too, _real _pretty …should be fun. But the men belong to _him"_

"Are those fellas really who _he _says they are?"

"You know he ain't one for lyin' to us. If he says they are, then they are. C'mon…time to get this done. Remember, don't kill 'em…yet. Bill and Daniel have gone for the other two…got a bet we'll beat 'em back…Bill _ain't _getting the eyes again"

They trudged off, laughing quietly and working their way slowly and carefully towards the outcropping "Fucking hell" they heard one mutter "damn mudslide carried 'em eight miles down…"

Dee turned to Sam "When they're halfway up, we move" she whispered.

Sam nodded "We can't go to the cabin, they'll be watching it"

"We get to my car, I've got weapons. They want a fight? We'll bloody well bring it to the tossers"

"So…Dean and Riley are together? That's what he said right?" Dee nodded "Then we need to find them, _now"_

Dee shook her head "No. Riley knows what she's doing…they'll be fine" she laughed softly "She's got a mean streak in her, those bastards won't know what hit them…" she looked at Sam "Feel a bit sorry for your brother though…she can be a right royal pain in the arse when she wants to be"

"We can't leave them out here" said Sam insisted.

"Watch my lips, Sam. Riley will _know _they're watching the cabin, she _won't_ go there. She'll try and find the Landy, she'll need weapons too, I guarantee it and she'll know I'll head there too" she grinned at him "How much of a force to be reckoned with do you think we'll be when we meet up?" Sam said nothing as she looked at the outcropping "Alright, time to move"

Sam stayed put 'No"

Dee slapped him upside the head "Move your arse, Winchester" she grinned at him "and have faith in your brother, if what your Dad told us about you and him is even _half _true, then they're already on the move"

------------------------

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! _thought Riley. _Where the **fuck **was that Winchester!_ She looked around, trying to find any sign of him. _Oh, I am gonna kick his __**arse **__when I find him! _She moved to the edge of the formation and looked down…nothing. _Shit!_ She put her dagger in her other hand and removed one of the pistols from the small of her back. She couldn't stay here, she had to keep moving; find Dean, kick his arse and then get moving again. They couldn't head to the cabin, there'd be someone watching it for sure. The Landy, they needed weapons and she needed dry clothes…and boots. She moved slowly off to her right…the pistol held steadily in her right hand, her dagger in her left, ready to throw at a moments notice.

She moved cautiously forward and stopped when she heard the sound of voices coming from just up ahead. She hunkered down and peeked round a small cluster of rocks…Dean; sitting on the ground, a tall man holding a pistol on him.

"I don't know _where _the fuck she is!" said Dean.

"Yeah you do, you've got her boots _James…_or should I say…_Dean"_

"Course I have! I _told _you, she went out to take a piss about a half hour ago…I haven't _seen _her since!"

"And you left it that long before you went looking for her?" he laughed "Bullshit!"

"Obviously you haven't spent any time with her. She's a goddamn pain in the _ass!"_

He laughed "Uh huh" he crouched in front of Dean and pistol whipped him "Tell me where she is!"

"Fuck you!" said Dean "And why the fuck are you holding a gun on me, _Sheriff? _Shouldn't you be like, _saving _my ass?"

He laughed "Oh…you'll be _saved, _boy. Just not the way you think" he pulled Dean to his feet and Riley noticed that his hands were tied. The Sheriff put the gun to Dean's back. "Move. Back the way you came. Fuck the woman, you're more important than she is"

Riley moved quickly, running back to the alcove and sliding underneath. She waited, watching for the boots to move past her. She saw Dean's boots walk slowly past the alcove and stop.

"Don't move, I _will _shoot you, asshole" he laughed "Won't kill you…it'll just hurt like a sonofabitch"

"Asshole" she heard Dean mutter, then the sharp crack of the gun hitting his head again.

Riley watched as Dean took a step forward and the Sheriff's boots turned to face her, she reached out quickly, driving her dagger into his left boot, then yanked his feet out from underneath him. She heard him yell as he fell backwards and watched as Dean turned and dropped his knees onto the man's chest, the crack of breaking ribs like gunshots against the wind.

Riley slipped out of the alcove, pulling her dagger from the man's foot and cutting the ties from Dean's wrists "Thanks" he lifted the Sheriff by the front of his shirt and punched him in the face again and again "Asshole!" he yelled in his face. He raised his fist again and Riley grabbed his arm, he looked at her and she grinned "Okay, one more then we gotta get out of here" he nodded and bought his arm down, the Sheriffs nose crunching under his fist.

He checked the man, removed a pistol and a knife as Riley ran back for her boots. She came jogging back as Dean was stripping the body.

"Aaah…what are you doing?" she asked with a laugh.

He threw the man's uniform over the edge "Gonna see if the good Sheriff can swim" and he pushed the man's unconscious body over the ledge "Sink or swim, asshole!" he yelled over. He turned and passed Riley the Sheriff's jacket "Wear this, it'll keep you warm"

She smiled at him as she took it "Thanks" and she slipped it one, zipping it up.

"The other one?" Dean asked.

"Won't be telling anyone anything" she said.

He nodded "You alright?"

"Fine"

"Okay, let's get out of here" he turned and she pulled him back, putting her fingers to the cut on his forehead..

"It's gonna need stitches" she said "We'll get to the Landy and I can fix it for you"

He grinned "Aww…you care" he raised an eyebrow at her.

She laughed "Move your arse, Winchester"

------------------------

Dee and Sam worked their way through the thickening tide, it was past their knees now, and every push against it was a struggle. They didn't slow though, they pushed relentlessly forward; Sam holding one of Dee's guns, she the other as they kept an eye out for those they were sure were out here looking for them. They seldom spoke, concentrating on the task of moving through the mire, dodging debris and listening for sounds that were out of place in the storm.

Sam finally stopped and turned to Dee "So how are we supposed to find your car? We have _no _idea where we are and _no _idea where your campsite was"

Dee smiled "Watch and learn, Winchester. Watch and learn" and she trudged forward, her leg and arse muscles burning with the effort. She had to laugh, this was the best damn workout she'd had in ages. Still, tomorrow she would be cursing the gods, _that _was when the pain would _really _hit. She looked at her watch; just past midnight…they'd been walking, she laughed, yeah, walking, they'd been _dragging _themselves through this muddied sea for over three hours and she guessed they'd probably moved maybe a mile and a half up the mountain. If they were lucky, they'd find the Landy by dawn. Six hours of traipsing through this muck lay ahead of them. Wonderful.

They stopped for a breather an hour later, taking shelter under a small overhang. Dee took the flask from her jacket, sipped and passed it to Sam. She lit a smoke and breathed in deep. Shielding the burning ember with her hand "So, Sam…you got any idea what those wankers meant by you and Dean _belonging _to _him?"_

Sam shook his head "Not a clue. But Dad _did _warn us off coming here"

She laughed softly "But you came anyway" she dragged on her smoke "Guess you wouldn't be a Winchester if you didn't"

He smiled at her "You knew Dad well?"

Dee nodded "As well as anyone could know your Dad"

Sam smiled again, if she knew that, then she _did _know him well. He studied her more closely, he guessed she was maybe 26 or 27, she wasn't beautiful in the classic sense of the word but there was something about her that drew you to her...and the way she spoke, looking directly at you, her green eyes looking _into _you and always with a hint of mischief. There was more to this woman than met the eye "You said you and Riley were being hunted. Hunted by what?"

She shrugged "Some government pratts…" she pushed the cigarette butt deep into the mud, took the flask and sipped before returning it to her jacket "Still, that yellow-eyed demon's got them beat hands down" and she pushed herself out from under the overhang and moved forward, ignoring the look of shock on Sam's face.

----------------------

"My arse is _killing _me" said Riley as she pushed herself through the mud.

Dean grinned at her "Your _arse?"_

Riley laughed "Say 'arse' again" he gave her the finger and she grinned "So, Winchester…got yourself caught did you?"

"Saved your _'arse' _again is what I did" said Dean "Don't you roll your eyes at me" he laughed "the Sheriff was heading back your way, made a loud sound as I slid out and ran the other way…led him _away _from your _'arse'"_

Riley was laughing "And you took my boots. Ta" she pushed forward "You have any idea what they meant when they said you and Sam were _promised _to someone?"

Dean shook his head "Nope. Hadn't heard of this freaky town before Sammy started looking into the disappearances" he turned to her "How are you gonna find…"

"Dee. Dee Richardson. And the Landy?" she smiled "The Landy'll be where we left it. Trust me"

"So Dee Richardson and Riley…what?" asked Dean.

"It's just Riley" she said as she pushed forward.

"What like…_Jimi?"_

She laughed "Jimi rocks. And…yeah…kinda like that. Just Riley"

"Bullshit" he caught up with her, grabbing her arm and forcing her to stop "I've saved your ass three times tonight…tell me your full name. You owe me"

She grinned "Thought you wanted me to repay you another way" and she pushed forward "Come on, Winchester…" she looked at her watch, almost 2am…they had to move faster, they had to find the Landy before dawn.

Dean watched as Riley pushed through the mud and he shook his head. She confused the shit out of him; a few hours ago she had killed a man…and now she was making jokes as they were being pummelled by the storm. He frowned slightly…was she joking? He smiled to himself and followed her up the mountain.

-----------------------------------

They found the Landy four hours later, wedged between two trees, the cars front winch still anchored to the enormous elm tree. They'd circled the area for over an hour before moving in, making sure no-one was watching the car.

Riley opened the back doors and Dean swore, turning to face her "It's freakin' empty!"

She grinned at him, hit a small that was hidden under in the door hinge and part of the floor of the Landy popped open "Ta da!"

Dean stared at the arsenal inside, they had every conceivable weapon in there…pistols, rifles, shotguns, automatics, semi-automatics, knives and daggers of every description, swords and a shitload of ammunition. He turned to Riley "I think I love you" he said seriously.

She laughed out loud, grabbed a bottle of tequila from the back, opened it and sculled "Oh, _God_, I _needed _that" she passed him the bottle as she threw the pistols into the cache, taking out two others, checking them, jacking a bullet into each breach and putting them at the small of her back.

Dean grinned as he swigged from the bottle "Okay, so maybe I underestimated you"

She grinned and took the bottle "Maybe?" she pointed "Lucky dip, yourself" and she pulled a medi-kit from a side-panel.

Dean's smile split his face as searched, finally choosing a Sig Sauer 9mm and Beretta. He checked them, fully-loaded; jacked the bullet into the chamber and put them at the small of his back.

"Okay, sit. Let me see your cut" said Riley. She'd removed the Sheriff's jacket and had a worn brown leather jacket on.

He closed the weapons case and sat as Riley cleaned the wound to his forehead; he was surprised by her light touch, and he was also surprised by the vivid green colour of her eyes, he hadn't noticed that before.

"Okay, you're looking at maybe ten or twelve stitches" she looked at him and grinned as she passed him the tequila "Chug-a-lug"

He laughed as he took it and drank then winced slightly as he felt the needle slip through his skin.

"Sorry" she apologised and he smiled at her. She watched him as she worked the needle through his skin, he didn't flinch and his eyes scanned the area around them, keeping watch as she stitched. His eyes were an unusual colour, she hadn't noticed that before...she chided herself, concentrate. She was finishing the tying off the thread when they both stopped.

Dean put the bottle down "Move between my legs" he whispered.

She bit the thread off and moved as he told her "You see or just hear?" she whispered.

"Hear. You?"

"Behind me, seven o'clock" she whispered.

He nodded and slipped his hands under her jacket, moving them around behind her back. She smiled and raised an eyebrow as she slid her arms around him and he grinned at her. She leaned slowly forward as she heard the bush move behind them and they drew each others weapons quickly, Riley dropping down as she turned, Dean's guns in her hands; Riley's guns in Dean's hands as they stared down the barrels of two others.

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Reunions

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything; following story is mine)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Forsaken. **

**Chapter Nine.**

_She didn't know how long she screamed, how long her screams echoed around the cavern, bouncing off the walls and coming back at her, spurring her on, creating her own cacophony; her voice seeming to swell as her fear did. _

_She struggled in vain as the face was lowered to hers, the face that __**should **__have been familiar; the face whose features had lost all their kindness and were now replaced by malice, a deep hatred that was directed at her._

"_Nina, Nina, Nina…" she whispered; the lips hovering inches from hers, the breath hot against her own. A hand lightly stroked her face, running down her cheek, tracing along her jaw; the gentle touch in stark contrast to the menace held within the now blue eyes. "Don't be scared, honey…" her voice was silken, a soft rustle of enchantment, a sweet lullaby._

"_Help me, Becky…pleeease…" she begged._

"_Oh baby, I will…I'll help you more than you realise" the first kiss was soft "I'll help you be __**all **__you can be" the second kiss was more forceful "I mean, you __**were**__ the one who bought me here" the third kiss was painful as their teeth clashed "And it __**was **__supposed to be a shared experience" the fourth kiss bought a scream of pain as her bottom lip was bitten, the teeth sinking in deep, gnawing at the flesh, like a hungry dog gnawing on a bone._

_Nina whimpered, trying not to move for fear of losing the lip entirely; tears of pain and fear ran from her eyes, sliding down her temples and trickling into her matted hair. Blood from her tattered lip ran down her chin but didn't reach her throat, it didn't have the chance; and she shuddered as she felt a tongue lap at her, making sure not one drop of the sacred liquid went to waste. _

_She whimpered again then gasped as her lip was released suddenly; her tongue automatically darting out to check the torn flesh; and she cried out as it pushed through the jagged hole in the middle. A sharp, stinging slap that rocked her head bought about the silence it intended and she fought the black fingers of darkness that tried to drag her into its depths.._

"_Sting her up" commanded a deep voice and she felt her limbs released. She __**knew **__now was the chance for escape, to fight her captors, to fight for her life; but the deep fear, the terror that had invaded her...body, mind and soul, were like heavy chains, binding her to these people. She was a servant to her masters and she hadn't the will to disobey. _

_She was carried roughly to the wall, to her home; her wrists bound together as she was hung like the piece of meat she now realised she was; put away only to be taken out again when their thirst, their hunger growled to be sated._

_She raised her head slowly and watched as two of the men she was now familiar with, carried the body of another man into the cavern and deposited him onto the altar. She shook her head slightly, trying to clear the fog that was starting to descend over her mind…she could feel the darkness starting to impinge on her sight again but she couldn't ignore the slow flutter of awareness that this was something she needed to see, something that might enlighten her, give her answers; so she pushed her tongue against her torn lip, the pain searing through her, screaming through her mind and shaking it awake. She looked at the altar again, studying the man on it…she frowned slightly, something wasn't right._

"_What the __**fuck **__happened?" asked Lucian, the fury rising in his voice as it rose in his eyes._

"_They weren't there…we searched __**everywhere**__. They were __**gone**__" said one of the men desperately "We went looking for Bill and Daniel…Bill's gone too but Daniel…" he pointed to the dead man "The other two were no where to be found either"_

'_**Daniel'**__ thought Nina…Daniel wasn't an old man. Well he hadn't been when he'd left the cavern hours ago, but the man lying on the altar looked easily seventy years old. It __**couldn't **__be the same man, it just couldn't. She studied him; he had a deep gash on either side of his neck and rather comical, surprised look on his face but she was roused from her study when she heard the sound of an angry slap._

"_**He**__ said they'd __**be **__there!" yelled Lucian "__**You **__fucked up!"_

"_I **swear **to you Lucian…they were gone! There wasn't a trace of them _**_anywhere!_"**_the man rubbed at his cheek. "If they get off the mountain…" he said softly._

"_They __**won't **__get off the mountain! Their __**place **__is here…those two will be the coming of the new world…like __**he **__foretold. He __**called **__the one called Sam here…" he smiled nastily "and we'll use __**him **__to bring the others to us" he turned his attention to the body on the altar "Strip him"_

_As the cuts were made expertly to the body, the ceremony began. A chill wind whipped around the cavern, ruffling the hair of its inhabitants, cloaking their bodies, making them shiver in cold excitement. As the lone voice rose in volume, spewing forth the ancient language, a darkness, an __**evil **__seemed to creep into the cave; it moved tentatively at first, hesitant steps as it probed at those within; and as the man's ribs were ripped open and his heart torn from his chest, the darkness rose like a wave, sweeping over those inside, forcing itself into them, bringing with it the madness they all so desired._

_Nina screamed a soul-wrenching scream…a scream that was accompanied by the howling wind outside….a scream that was echoed by the dead man on the altar._

-----------------------------

The thunder rumbled in the distance as the clouds began their slow march towards the mountain again; building in strength, wanting to outdo its last assault. It called on the other elements, its allies of destruction; rain, wind and lightening…they would join forces and leave nothing but destructions in its wake.

Dean and Riley heard the slow rumble of distant thunder as they stared down the barrels of the guns…they broke into wide grins and lowered their weapons as they stared past the pistols and into the grinning, mud-spattered faces of Sam and Dee.

Riley rose and re-holstered the guns, Dean doing the same as the four people trudged towards each other, their boots squelching in the mud; the mud that still tried to take hold of them, wanting to delay the reunion it had fought so hard to stop.

"Sammy" grinned Dean; he got to his brother and gave him a quick, strong hug, checking him over expertly, making sure he was alright "You hurt anywhere?" he inspected the cut to Sam's cheek.

Sam laughed "I'm fine, dude. Bit dirty…" he shrugged "but I hear there was a mudslide…" he grinned into his brothers grinning face "You alright?"

"Stared death in the face and gave it the finger, dude" he grinned "I'm freakin' _Superman_…or _Aquaman…_not quite sure which"

Sam laughed and clapped his brother on the shoulder, unable to contain his joy at seeing his brother alive. He felt the tension he hadn't realised he had in his shoulders, release him and he settled into the relief, wearing it like a well worn jacket. Dean was alright…his brother was still with him, everything was right with the world.

Riley walked over to Dee and grinned.

"Don't you do it…" warned Dee with a smile and Riley laughed and threw herself at Dee, hugging her tight "Gerr_off_ me, you daft bint!" said Dee as she pushed Riley away, laughing softly.

Riley laughed "Give us a kiss! Come on! Pucker up you cold fish!" and she made kissing noises at her friend.

"I swear, Riley" Dee laughed "One of these days I'm just gonna shoot you" she slapped her friend affectionately upside the head.

"What? And put me out of your misery? You wouldn't dare" she grinned.

Dean and Sam watched the strange goings on between the two women, trying not to laugh. They could see their happiness at finding the other alive and well, both of them dealing with it differently; Riley teasing her friend and not caring if anyone saw her delight; Dee playing it close to her chest but unable to hide her smile.

Riley turned and smiled at Sam "You forget to duck?" she asked and pointed to his cheek, she grinned and Sam laughed softly.

Dean turned to Sam and smiled "This pain in the ass is Riley"

Riley shook his outstretched hand "Your brother's just pissed cause I haven't banged him"

Dean grinned at her "Yet"

Dee gave a throaty laugh as she took a cigarette from her jacket and lit it "Liked your little performance…" she nodded "well executed" and she blew smoke into the air.

"Stop gushing" said Riley and ducked another slap as she laughed "So you lose everything except your smokes and flask?"

"Course. You?"

"The lot" said Riley as the two women walked towards the back of the Landy "And some backwater hill-billies have my bomber jacket…how pissed am I?"

Dee rolled her eyes "Let it go, Riley"

Riley shook her head "You _know _who gave it to me"

"He didn't _give _it to you. You _stole _it" she said with a laugh.

Riley laughed along with her friend as she popped the weapons cache "Well you dared me…_double _dared me if I remember correctly...I still have the scar" she grinned "Wanna see?" she laughed at her friends rolled eyes and turned "Dean!" she pulled the guns from the small of her back "Swapsies"

Dean grinned at Sam "Dude, you gotta _see _the back of this car" and he pushed his brother ahead of him, unable to stop the smile on his face. Sammy was alive; alive and in one piece. Life was pretty fucking good.

Sam walked up behind the two women and peered over their shoulders "Jesus Christ…"

"Not bad, huh?" said Dean and he and Riley swapped their weapons "Any more tequila?" she passed him the bottle.

"Take your pick, Sam" said Dee and she reached into the side and removed a bottle of Jack Daniels, unscrewed the top and took a long swig. "Coo, almost human again" she turned to Riley "You see your _'rescue' _party?"

Riley nodded and took the tequila from Dean "Young guy and the Sheriff"

"And?"

"Won't be any problems with them" she said evenly and Dee nodded.

Sam turned and looked at her as he checked a Glock 9mm "What do you mean we won't have any problems with them?"

"Just that" said Riley as she swigged again.

"You _killed _them?" he asked.

"Had to. It was us or him and I'm guessing right about now you're pretty pleased it's us…or Dean anyway"

Sam turned to his brother "Dean?"

Dean shrugged "We were backed into a corner. Riley's right…we had no choice"

"Not sure if the Sheriff's dead though, Sam. Dean just punched the shit out of him, stripped him naked and pushed him over a small cliff and into fast running mud" she grinned "So his soul isn't in peril…" she laughed softly "Mine? Aaaah, that's a whole other story" she turned to Dee "They knew Dean's name. Used it. Talked about him and Sam being promised to _'him'_…you and I are like playthings"

Dee nodded "Heard about the same. They _knew _where we all were too, been directed to us; and Sam here doesn't know jack"

"Dean either" said Riley

"Aaah" Dean waved at them and raised an eyebrow "we're standing right here

Riley grinned "And hogging the tequila" she took it from him and turned back to Dee "We gotta find these arseholes…they've got a woman, a hostage of some kind"

Dee nodded "Heard 'em mention someone…blonde…on borrowed time, I'm guessing you and I are her replacements"

Sam watched the two women talk back and forth, ignoring him and Dean and he felt a tightening in his gut, a small burning, that seemed to eat slowly at him. Who did these two think they were? He took a deep breath to calm himself, it didn't work "So you two alright with this then? Don't want any input from us…got it all under control have you?" asked Sam a little angrily. He shivered a little as what felt like fingers slowly walk up his spine, gently tapping their way upwards and splaying around the base of his skull.

Riley laughed softly "Easy, Sam. We're just not used to working with other people is all"

"Neither are we" said Dean "But this place is cut-off, _we're _cut-off, so we have no choice _but_ to work together. That means the _four _of us" he looked at Sam "Right, Sammy?"

Sam shifted his gaze from the heavens to his brother "Huh?"

Dean frowned "You alright?" he asked softly.

Sam nodded "Yeah, yeah…just watching for …a storm…the next one…" he pointed to the darkening clouds in the distance; angry clouds that rumbled loudly at each other, their shouts punctuated by sharp flashes of lightening.

"Alright, we need to get moving" said Dee. "Find this woman, kill those sons of bitches and get the fuck out of here"

"And just _how _are we going to find them, huh?" Sam asked, starting to anger as the woman seemed to want to take control again, dismissing him and Dean. He looked into the weapons cache "You got a Ouija board in there?" he said sarcastically.

Dean frowned slightly at his brother "Dude…" he pulled Sam to the side of the Landy, out of earshot of the women "What's wrong with you? In case you haven't realised…we're on the same side here" he whispered "Sam…Sammy…look at me, dude"

Sam turned his eyes back to Dean's "What?"

"Jesus Christ, Sam! Did you hear _anything _I just said to you?"

Sam stared at Dean "Yeah" he looked back at the incoming storm and shivered again, turning his eyes back to Dean, he sighed "I'm just tired and they …forget it" he looked through the window at the women who were talking quietly "You sure about them?"

He stared intently at his brother "Well you know Dee better than I do. But Riley?" he nodded "Yeah, we can trust her"

Sam nodded slowly "Okay, better get to work then" and he pushed past Dean and went back to Dee and Riley, grabbing the JD and taking a huge swig.

Dean watched his brother, a small frown creasing his forehead…the slight change in his brother's attitude had been sudden…and unexpected. He walked slowly back to Sam and the women, he'd just keep an eye on his brother and try and ignore the little voice in his head that was screaming at him to take Sam and run…run and _never _look back.

Riley tossed Dean the bottle of tequila and pulled a small duffel bag from the back of the weapons cache and started to load ammunition for all their guns into it. She put in spare knives and daggers for everyone and what Dean thought looked like plastic explosive.

"Is that plastic explosive?" he asked, trying to hide his grin.

"No, play-doh…I feel like making animal shapes in our down-time" she grinned.

"Smart-ass" he grinned back, taking a swig from the bottle, smiling as his eyes dropped instinctively to her ass as she leaned into the car.

"So, how are we gonna find them then?" asked Sam, trying to control his voice.

"Easy, Sam" said Dee with a grin "We're going to your cabin"

"_What?"_ asked Dean and Sam incredulously.

"You heard me. We know they're watching the place and I'm guessing you need to get some things from there as well"

"Yeah, but…" started Sam, he shook his head "You're serious!"

"We need Dads journal, Sammy … and I have to check my baby" said Dean.

"So we just hike four more miles through this _shit_ …" he shook his head as if to clear it "Sorry" he looked at Dee "What's your plan?"

She grinned, grabbed a black-leather duster coat and put it on. She reached into the weapons cache, grabbed a rifle and slipped the strap across her back as Riley added the ammunition and scope to the ammo bag "A hunting we will go"

Riley shut the Landy doors and slung the ammo bag over her shoulders, adjusting it so she had easy access to her pistols "Straight up right?" she asked and Sam nodded as Dee and Riley starting trudging up the mountain again, pulling their jackets around them as the wind started to howl menacingly down the mountain.

Sam turned to Dean "Was that a sniper rifle?" he whispered and Dean nodded appreciatively "Who the _hell _are those two?" Sam laughed softly.

Dean grinned "Not exactly sure, dude…but damn are we gonna have some fun" he clapped Sam on the shoulder and they headed up after the women, Dean at Sam's back, studying his brother and wondering just what the hell was going on his head.

-----------------------

_The wind raced down the mountain, whipping past the remains of trees, darting under broken logs, around the skeletal remains of the forest, picking up shrapnel, ammunition it would use in its assault. It took form, darkening as the debris gave it substance, turning it from a unseen enemy to a lethal force. It grew in strength, its howl now guttural as it raged down the mountain, forging a new path of destruction; screaming its power to anyone that would listen…a power that was now on a collision course with four ...four it had been instructed to find..._

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Calm before Another Storm

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything; following story is mine)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken. **

**Chapter Ten.**

The four hunters made their slow and deliberate way up the mountain; conversation had slowly petered out as the effort to push through the ever thickening mud at their feet and the howling wind that was increasing in intensity made them concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other and not a lot more. They kept their heads down as small twigs, pebbles, dirt and other bits of debris that was slowly freed from the mire, struck at them; tiny stings to any exposed flesh.

Riley buttoned her jacket around her, the wind buffeting her as she pushed herself up next to her friend "It's gonna be a bitch to find suitable camouflage" she looked at the demolished trees that surrounded them.

"We work with what we're given, you know that" said Dee, her eyes constantly scanning the area around her.

"No shit" she pulled Dee to a stop and looked behind her "Dean, stop checking out my arse and get yours up here" she grinned.

Dean raised his eyes from her ass and returned the grin "You don't mean that"

Riley laughed and looked at Sam "Sam, you want to stop your weather-watching for a minute and join us?"

Sam lowered his gaze from the skies to her and Riley felt Dee nudge her lightly in the back, she'd seen it too. A sudden blue flash in his eyes…if they'd have blinked, they'd have missed it. Sam seemed to regain his composure, nod and trudge his way up to them.

They moved behind a large grouping of boulders to get some shelter from the stinging wind; all of them with their hands in their pockets, their shoulders hunched and their chins down as they huddled together. Riley looked at Dee and she nodded.

"Okay, understand you got a bit of a problem with me and Riley and how we work…" started Dee.

"Not a problem…per se…" started Sam.

Dean turned and stared at his brother and chuckled "Dude, did you just say _'per se'?"_

"Cut it, Dean" he said and turned his attention to Dee "Dean and I _aren't _stupid. We know a damn sight more than you fucking well think! So instead of just dismissing us, how about listening to what we have to say? You might be surprised"

Dee nodded "Never said you _or _Dean were stupid, Sam. I'm just trying to explain to you about me and Riley. For us to work together effectively, you need to _know_ how we operate"

"And _you _need to know how _we _operate" said Dean.

"Your Dad explained it a little to us" said Riley "Obviously not everything…so whatever you want to tell us…" she nodded "do it, we'll listen." Dean and Sam just stared at her "Okay then, we'll start shall we?" she looked at Dee and the woman nodded "Alright, Dee's ex-army; six years in the SAS, specialised sniper…" she smiled "among other things. Me? Kinda fell into hunting, met up with Dee a while ago…we worked together in Australia before she took me back to the UK for a bit and then to the States. That's when we met your Dad. So…I guess the way _we _operate is …" she pointed to Dee "Military style… and me...not so much"

"What she _means_" started Dee "Is that she trained differently and tends to work _outside _proper operating procedures" she looked at Riley "Fortunately for us, it tends to work for her" she looked at Dean and Sam "We don't want to come across as running the show, far from it; you two have valuable information and your Dad told us how skilled you were…we believe him. He's not prone to exaggeration even if you are his sons and if you're even _half _as good as he is…was…sorry, then …" she nodded at them.

"We need to work together if we're gonna get out of this…just bear with us, we've been hunting alone for a _really _long time" she grinned "It's hard to adjust sometimes, is all"

"As long as you understand that me and Sammy do things our own way as well...we'll be fine" both women nodded "So Dee is the sniper…you are?" asked Dean as he looked at Riley.

Riley grinned "Blades" and Dean laughed. She looked at both the men "So we're right?"

Dean nodded slowly, he knew there was a lot more to it; that they'd just given him and Sam the bare bones of their history, but considering their predicament and the time constraints…it was gonna have to be enough. "For now. More info later though" he said evenly.

"Fair enough" said Riley. "Sam?"

Sam had listened to everything they'd said, he believed them…but there was still some niggling doubt about them; that they were keeping something important from both him and Dean; but pushing them now wasn't going to accomplish anything. And he had the beginnings of a _mother _of a headache and he just couldn't be bothered arguing. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, ignoring the pain that felt like fingers pushing through his skull, sinking into his mind…probing…searching for something…"Like Dean said. More info later" he stared at them "_A lot _more"

Dee nodded as she watched Sam. She knew Riley had seen the change in his eyes and that something was seriously going on with him, She'd keep him close, maybe take a quick peek into him and see if she could find out anything "Okay, we can't exactly do a straight run …well no run at all really…up to the cabin, so " she pointed to her rifle "This baby here will help us" she looked at the Winchesters "I need to know of any high spots around the cabin. Trees are gonna be out, so I need any kind of rock formation or something that may have held some of the debris up. I need cover"

"For what exactly?" asked Sam, his curiosity now taking hold.

"There was a rise on the left-hand side of the cabin, maybe a half-mile away. It was covered with shrubs and shit but it might suit you" said Dean.

Riley looked at Dee and raised an eyebrow "Half a mile? You can do that in your sleep" she turned to Dean "Scope?"

"Over the cabin. There'd be a blind-side…but the rest of the damn valley…" he looked back the way they'd come and the others followed his gaze...open ground with very little cover.

Dee nodded "Dealt with worse"

"Again with the 'for what'…" said Sam as he dragged his eyes away from the desolation below them.

Dee crouched "We need a map"

Riley, Dean and Sam crouched down and Dean pulled his knife from his boot and started to carve in the mud "Cabin's here, front door, windows. The rise is just over here…like I said, about a half-mile. Not sure exactly what's behind the cabin or how far up it goes, but it was pretty dense, I'm guessing not so much now"

Sam shook off the tiny jabs that were slowly working their way into his mind as he switched into business mode "There was a cluster of rocks, large ones…I remember them from the maps we were looking at, just here" Sam drew in the mud "Might work a little better"

"How far away are we? Estimate'll be fine" said Dee.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and turned to Dee "Maybe three miles up, a little more" said Sam.

Riley reached into the ammo bag and pulled the scope for the rifle out and passed it to Dee. The woman had the rifle off her shoulder and the scope attached in seconds. She stood and scanned the mountain ahead of her and dropped down moments later. "The next mile or so looks clear. There's an outcropping on the right about two miles up…" she looked at Riley and nodded.

Riley removed her boots and put them in the ammo bag and passed it to Dee "Back in a bit"

Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back down "Whoa…what do you think you're doin'?"

She grinned "Reccy"

"Oh no" he laughed and shook his head "We stick together, the _four _of us"

"Not this time" said Dee "Let her go, she knows what she's doing"

"Was that a compliment, Dee?" she shook her head at her friend "You're slipping" she grinned "Go'orn! Give us a hug!" and Dee made a slap at her "Ha! Missed!" she grinned again.

Dean turned to Dee "You're just gonna let her go out there by herself…"

"She won't be by herself…" and Dee raised the rifle "I got…" she looked at Riley and grinned "'_Scary Spice' _covered"

The smiled dropped from Riley's face "On pain of death" she said seriously and Dee laughed.

"_Scary Spice?"_ asked Dean. He looked at Riley and saw her glaring at her friend as Dee chuckled to herself "Oh, _this _I gotta hear"

"Don't you _do _it" said Riley "I _swear _Dee"

Dean looked between the two women …oh this was something he just _had _to know. He turned to Dee "What'll it take? Whatever it is…tell me and I'll do it" he grinned at Riley "If it's pissing her off, I _want _to know"

Sam laughed softly, his earlier anger at them, now forgotten "How many damn nicknames do you two need?"

Dee chuckled again "Oh this ain't a nickname, Sam"

Dean pounced "Her last name? What is it? Tell me. Tell me" he grinned at Riley "Told you I'd find out"

"You _know _her last name" said Dee "It's Riley"

"I _swear to __**Christ, **_Dee…you tell them…and…" started Riley.

"What?" laughed Dee "Wotchya gonna do…_Cinnamon"_ and Dee laughed her arse off.

"That's it! I'm leaving you on the freakin' mountain!" she stood, checked her pistols and glared at the three hunters who were sitting in the mud, tears of laughter rolling down their cheeks.

"_Cinnamon?" _laughed Dean "_Cinnamon _Riley? Are you fucking _serious?"_

"Cross my heart and hope Riley kills me" said Dee as she put her head in her hands and laughed hard.

"_Cinnamon' _you mean" laughed Sam, wiping at the tears in his eyes.

"Oh, very fucking funny" said Riley as she glared at them.

"_What _was your mother _thinking?" _asked Sam as he tried to get to his feet. He struggled but the laughter got the better of him and he sat back down, his ass squelching into the mud, making him laugh harder.

"She _wasn't!_ She was on an acid bender and …and…argh! You SUCK!" yelled Riley as the three of them laughed hysterically. _God _she _hated _her name! And Dee was gonna _get _it for telling Dean and Sam.

"Tell 'em what your Dad did for a living!" said Dee, unable to stop the laughter. She loved seeing her friend's reaction to people finding out her christian name; and they sure did need a laugh right now.

"Yeah! Tell us!" snorted Dean _"Cinnamon!"_

"Fuck you!" and she turned and started to trudge off. Dean threw himself at her, tackling her into the mud "Hey!"

"Oh, come on! It can't be any worse than being called …Cinnamon…" he laughed again.

She pushed him off her "Really?" he nodded and cracked up again. She looked at Sam and Dee who were slowly starting to calm themselves…then caught each others eye and cracked up again.

"Come on…look at Sammy, he needs a good laugh, we _all _do. And really, how bad could it be?"

Riley looked at him, got to her feet and turned towards the top of the mountain, she looked over her shoulder at him "He was a fucking 'Elvis' impersonator" she glared at them and trudged up the mountain, the sounds of their laughter echoing in her ears as she muttered to herself.

She was about midway between the boulders and the outcropping, the wind whipping around her, tiny pieces of debris stinging her face and hands and catching in her hair. She chanced a quick look up, squinting her eyes against the wind, the wind that was getting worse; she needed to get moving. She pushed herself forward, moving as quickly as she could through the mud, from broken tree to broken tree.

When Dean caught up with her and she was still swearing under her breath "Oh, come on" he grinned "It's not…" he laughed.

She turned to him "See? You can't even _finish _that sentence" she kept moving "Fucking _Cinnamon_…" she muttered to herself and she started to move quickly through the mud and towards the outcropping.

Dean pushed forward, struggling a little to keep up with her…his sides were still hurting from all the laughter. _'Cinnamon' _he just couldn't marry the name with the woman he was slowly starting to come to know. To understand? He smiled, not even close.

They got to the outcropping, both of them a little out of breath as they leaned against the outcropping, Dean looked at her and smiled.

"If you start laughing again, Winchester" she warned. She rolled her eyes at him when he grinned; she turned and scaled the outcropping quickly, keeping on her stomach as she inched across the top of it. She pulled a small scope from her jacket as Dean sidled up beside her and she scanned the area, finding the cabin quickly "Cabin looks intact…" she turned to Dean "That Chevy yours?"

Dean nodded "Please tell me she's alright" he said as loudly as he dared; the wind was starting to _howl _down the mountain.

Riley nodded "Looks like she got stuck between two trees. Covered in mud but looks alright" she scanned the area again and frowned.

"What?"

"There's at least one person in the cabin…and four outside in the surrounding area…trying to hide but they suck at it. Moving round too much. You got a flashlight?" he nodded and passed her a small one from his jacket. She aimed it towards where Dee and Sam were, flashing it a few times. "Okay, they're on their way. We move out and up to our right, we've got cover for a while and when Dee's in position we go out in the open and head towards the cabin. Make sure they see us…pretend we don't see them"

Dean stared at her "Are you…"he laughed "Of course you're serious" and they slid back down the outcropping "You've done this before?"

Riley nodded "Worked something similar once…it'll work here" she looked at him "look, just let us do this part, we'll get to the cabin and then you and Sam can have at it" he smiled and raised and eyebrow and she laughed "Do you _ever _stop?"

He grinned "Nope"

She looked down the mountain, Dee and Sam were just over half-way up, but they were getting more difficult to see because of the debris-filled wind "Okay, lets get moving" she kept low as she pushed forward; and she was moving more easily through the mud now that she was barefoot, Dean having a little more trouble with it. She heard a whistle and dropped into a crouch, pulling Dean down with her, she scanned the area and pointed to a spot and the two commando crawled towards a cluster of broken logs and slid underneath.

"What?" whispered Dean.

"Someone's coming" whispered Riley.

"How ….the whistle?" Dean asked and Riley nodded "Who the hell _are _you two?"

"Shhh…" she whispered.

They waited, unmoving, barely breathing and they heard the sound of someone falling, then a curse as the wind picked up. It was _screaming _down the mountain and they could hear the sound of the winds cargo smacking into the remaining trees, the few boulders and logs that were scattered around the landscape. Dean and Riley peeked out through a fractured part of one of the logs and _saw _the wind. It was a dark cloud, peppered with dirt, twigs, foliage, pebbles…anything it could lay its hands on. It swirled in on itself, building dangerously as it collected parts of the forest as ammunition.

The logs around them started to shudder, lifting a little before crashing down loudly.

"We can't stay here!" yelled Dean over the maelstrom as the logs lifted again, smashing down dangerously close to them "Move!" he dragged her out from underneath the logs and they were pelted by the raging wind. It raged around them, tearing at their clothes, stinging their eyes as it tried to force them back. They crouched, making themselves as small a target as possible. It made little difference; they were being pummelled.

They could hear the distant crash of trees as they were being torn from their moorings and hammered against others, taking them out and adding them to the whirlwind.

"WE NEED TO FIND COVER!" yelled Dean as he looked around. "SHIT!" there _was _no cover. He looked back down the mountain, to where Sam and Dee should have been, but he could see nothing through the dark, swirling wind. They were cut-off again. _Shit, shit, shit and FUCK!_

"DOWN!" he heard Riley yell and he was knocked backwards, sprawling on his back, Riley on top of him as a large part of a tree-trunk flew over the top of them, smacking Riley in the back of the head.

"RILEY!" he pushed her up, she was limp. He put a hand to the back of her head and it came away bloody. "SHIT!" he felt for a pulse, it was strong but she was out. "RILEY!" he yelled, shaking her a little…nothing. He heard a sharp crack and looked up and saw a tree crashing down towards them…he moved quickly, flipping Riley over and covering her with his body, closing his eyes and putting his hands over the back of his head as he waited to get hit.

------------------------------------

Sam and Dee had lost sight of Dean and Riley and had started to move as quickly as they could towards where they'd seen them last. Dee had the .338 sniper rifle over her back, Sam the ammo bag as they kept themselves low, trying to stay underneath the raging wind but having little luck. They were being hit from all directions, tiny punches, large jabs, stinging slaps as they were hit by anything and everything the gale threw at them. Dee swore as a large branch scraped across her forehead and she thought nothing of it til the blood started dripping into her eyes. Sam turned to her and pushed her behind a tree, tearing off part of his shirt and wrapping it around her head.

"WE NEED TO FIND COVER!" he yelled at her.

"TOO LATE!" she yelled and pointed.

Sam turned, his eyes widening as he yelled, throwing himself at Dee.

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Mind Tripping

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything; following story is mine)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken. **

**Chapter Eleven.**

_Its voice started as a whisper; an almost silent sigh as it was bought to life. It swirled as it grew, its voice now a malevolent murmur as it recognised itself; realised its purpose and started its journey. It gave a low laugh as its almost invisible fingers reached down, picking up whatever it could, plucking remnants of the forest that had fought its way free of the mire, looking for escape, only to be dragged into another assault. The shrapnel floated on the wind, spinning pirouettes in a graceful dance, hiding its true intent. The wind darkened as it collected the drying soil; a blackened soul, giving a glimpse of its true self as it fed off the dying forest; feeding a hunger that could not be sated. _

_It snaked its way down the mountain, its many hands darting out dutifully as it continued its gathering. It forced the ammunition deep into its bowels, it would start its assault slowly; a tortuous tease as it built its arsenal for the final, fatal attack. Its voice was now a guttural growl as it grew in strength and continued its thunderous march towards its prey._

_It howled through the desolate surroundings, issuing a roar as it felt the presence of those it sought and it sent forth its first assault. Its first wave just an innuendo, a slight hint as to what was to come; it whipped around its targets, investigating, its fingers probing, leaving nothing untouched; scraping the skin, tiny needles of dirt piercing their flesh, looking for entry, searching for a weakness. It called on its second wave when it felt their first stirrings of worry and it rushed forward, bringing with it sharp, stinging blows, scratches …creating a diversion as it assembled the last of its arsenal. _

_Its bellow was heard for miles around and it stormed down the mountain, the final assault now beginning. It ripped trees from the earth, gathering missiles that were soon to be launched with perfect precision. It sent out its battle cry, a warning to those in its path of its intent; and when it found one, one that had strayed into its path, it plucked his cowering form from the mire and showed him its power, throwing him high and slamming him onto jagged trunk, his scream drowned out in the maelstrom._

_It raged down the mountain and when it saw its prey, it launched the first of many attacks, firing its missiles…projectile after projectile aimed with pinpoint accuracy and when it saw them looking for protection and finding it only with each other, it roared triumphantly as it let loose its final barrage on the huddling forms of its targets._

----------------------------------------------

Sam threw himself at Dee as the artillery flew at them and he yelled as he was hit by rocky bullets, his back taking the brunt of the attack, his back that now felt like it was on fire. He felt an explosion in his mind and he screamed, rolling off Dee as he grabbed his head, the whirlwind that surrounded him now forgotten as the electric firings in his mind now took precedence.

Dee rolled over and grabbed Sam by the scruff of his jacket and started to drag the screaming man towards a cluster of boulders fifteen feet away. "PUSH, SAM!" she yelled into his ear and was a little surprised when he started to dig his heels into the earth and help their progress through the mire. She was hit again and again by the winds munitions, her body almost numb from pain. She didn't know how long it took to crawl the fifteen feet to the relative sanctuary of the boulders but it had taken a toll on the both of them, the bruises were already starting to show and they were both covered with scratches, deep and shallow, as they took shelter.

Sam was aware of nothing but the excruciating pain that seared his mind, his screams a distant echo in a mind that was slowly breaking down. His fingers tore at his head, seeking a way in, a way in to try and stop the agony …to bring it all to an end…everything…everything had to end.

Dee sat and leaned back against one of the boulders, pulling Sam's head into her lap "SAM! SAM! LOOK AT ME, LUV!" she screamed, but it was no use…he couldn't hear her above the raging wind or his own screams, let alone whatever was going on in his head. She tried to pry his fingers from his head, but the vice-like grip he had on it made it impossible. She reached down and pinched him painfully in the chest…it didn't register. Sam wasn't here. She lifted his eyelids, his eyes were a startling shade of blue. Shit. She jumped as a tree trunk crashed against the boulders, splintering and sending sharp shards into their haven. They were running out of time…and she hated to think what was happening with Riley and Dean, they were out in the open, no cover whatsoever. She closed her eyes and put her hands over Sam's and concentrated…time to take a peek into the younger Winchesters' mind and see exactly _what _was going on in there.

-----------------------------

Dean grunted as the tree hit him, slamming across his back, crushing him against Riley…but not killing them. He looked up and laughed softly; the logs they'd taken cover under moments ago were holding up part of the tree, sheer dumb luck had saved them.

"RILEY!" he yelled into her ear "YOU GOTTA WAKE UP!" he got no response. He moved one of his hands down and pinched her cheek hard 'RILEY! _NOW, _DAMMIT!" he pinched her again and she started to stir "THAT'S IT! WAKE YOUR ASS UP, _NOW!"_ he yelled over the howling wind. She moaned a little, her head moving from side to side and then her eyes snapped open.

"JESUS!" she yelled…then turned her head and spat, as dirt from the wind flew into her mouth. She turned back to Dean "HOW FUCKED ARE WE?" she screamed above the cacophony around them.

"PRETTY FUCKED! WE'RE KINDA STUCK!" he motioned to the tree that was pinning them down.

"YOU ALRIGHT?"

"BEEN BETTER" he grinned "ALTHOUGH ITS MORE COMFORTABLE IN FRONT THAN IN BACK!"

"HILARIOUS!" she moved her arms either side of him and tried to push the tree up a little "I CAN'T MOVE IT!"

"IT'S A WHOLE FREAKIN' TREE, RILEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPERMAN!"

"WELL WE CAN'T FUCKING WELL _STAY _HERE!" she pointed.

Dean turned his head and saw the wind building again, it was now a black, swirling mass as it tumbled menacingly down the mountain. He pushed his hands into the soil either side of Riley and started to dig at the dirt around her, scraping the soil away as she dug with him. "CAN YOU MOVE?"

She wriggled "NOT ENOUGH!" and they began digging again, Riley trying to shift the soil with her back, trying to create a hole from which they could slide out. She looked up the mountain "HURRY!" she yelled as she saw a large boulder being pushed by the dark cloud, tumbling towards them.

Dean dug furiously as Riley moved underneath him, trying to dislodge the soil at her back and he felt her shift a little and he dug his hands into the earth, scooping out large handfuls as the wind lashed at them, hurling shrapnel forcefully. He felt the pressure on his back lessen slightly "WAIT!" and he sunk his hands into the soil at his side and dragged himself out from under the tree, his back scraping painfully down its bark as Riley pushed him forward. He yanked his feet out and reached back in, helping her out and they threw themselves to their right, the boulder crushing the tree that had pinned them and then continued its death roll down the slope.

They crouched and looked around for some kind of shelter, anything that would help them ride this out but there was nothing.

"WE HAVE TO GET TO THE CABIN!" yelled Riley "IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE!"

Dean nodded "WE'LL DEAL WITH THOSE ASSHOLES WHEN WE GET THERE!"

They ducked their heads and started to push themselves forward…heading into the belly of the beast.

--------------------------------

Dee concentrated on Sam, blocking out all around her as she used the gift she had slowly come to accept. Her first steps into his mind were tentative ones, it was always a dangerous thing to do, going into someone else's mind, and she guessed that Sam's mind was one scary place…especially now …but she had no choice, she understood all their lives depended on it.

She winced as her mind joined with his, there was something else here…something that was trying to claim Sam; she could feel the dark cloak that shrouded his mind and she crept cautiously around it, trying to find a way in…a way into _Sam_ without alerting the _other _to her presence. She concentrated and slipped under the film of darkness, feeling it close at her back. She inched ever deeper into his mind and headed towards the scream that was Sam but _it _felt her and it roared, screaming in rage at the intruder and she yelled back, screaming for Sam, telling him to fight, that what he believed was a darkness within himself was his enemy…an enemy that was coming for all of them…for Dean and he was the only one that could stop it _and _the storm outside. She gritted her teeth as she was hit by the darkness and thrown from Sam's mind. She slammed back into her own and screamed as the connection was broken, blood running from her nose as her vision swam.

Sam could feel nothing but the darkness that had wrapped itself around his mind, showing him images of things he couldn't even _begin _to fathom. Depravity on a level he'd _never _thought possible and he felt a stirring within him, a soft whisper urging him to look deeper, to take pleasure in what he saw…that _this _was what he was destined for. He tried to turn away but it held him fast and he felt the temptation, the gentle whisper now a mantra in his mind, luring him, pulling him ever closer to the darkness. He tried to stop himself but he was no longer in control, he was weak and this _evil _was strong…it had him shackled within his own mind and he roared in frustration.

He stopped suddenly when he thought he heard Dee yelling at him and he listened closely; she was _here, _in his _mind, _and she yelled, telling him he could _stop _this, that he had to save them…save _Dean_ and he roared again as he heard _it _roar and when it loosened its hold on him to deal with Dee he screamed in defiance, concentrating on his brother as he broke free of the chains that bound him and he turned on his invader, fighting through the black shroud and forcing _it _from his mind. It raged at him as it made its escape, vowing to be back, staking its claim on him and he turned his attention to the wind outside…and he was shown his brother…as he heard a malevolent chuckle tickle his mind; he saw Dean and Riley running towards the storm, heading into the blackness…running towards their deaths and he roared at the gale…willing it to end, ordering it back from where it came…refusing to let it claim his brother and Riley. He screamed again as his mind exploded in pain.

---------------------------------

Dean and Riley braced themselves as they started their march towards their adversary. Stubborn determination etched on their faces as they stared into the eye of the storm. There was no other way to go, if they stayed where they were, they'd be killed; if they headed down the mountain, they'd be taken out from behind; the only way was up and if they were going to go out, they were gonna go out on their feet and fighting.

Riley turned to Dean "WELL WINCHESTER! IT'S BEEN FUN!" she grinned.

Dean laughed "YOU'RE INSANE!"

"SHHHH, DON'T TELL ANYONE!"

"ON THREE?" he yelled with a grin and she nodded.

"ONE!" they yelled in unison and started their run towards the black wind. They were hit with rocks and branches, sticks and debris of all kinds and they put their arms over their faces as they threw themselves into the swirling mass, the screaming of the wind an almost physical blow...and then it died around them. The winds death, so sudden, so unexpected it was like another blow. They stopped and turned in circles as the debris dropped lifelessly around them.

"What the _fuck?" _said Dean as he looked at Riley.

"Don't look at me, I'm just a freaked out as you look" said Riley.

"Come on…the sooner we get to the cabin the better" they moved off to the side of the mountain and continued their climb. He turned to her "How's your head?"

"Sore" she put her fingers to the back of it, they came away dirty and bloody "Bugger" she looked at Dean and grinned "Saved your arse did I?"

"Yeah, you're my hero" he laughed then stopped when he saw her frown and followed her gaze "Jesus…that's _gotta _hurt"

They walked towards the tree and the old man that was skewered on it; the large jagged truck that had ripped through his chest, stained a ruby red, his mouth frozen in his last scream, his arms and legs hanging lifelessly, a gory puppet left over from natures last performance.

"I _know _this guy" said Riley as she walked over to him and climbed the tree carefully and moved the man's head towards her.

"Jesus, Riley…that's creepy even for you" said Dean with a grin.

She reached into the mans back pocket and took his wallet out before jumping back down.

"Ooookay...and stealing from the dead..." he grinned "you're like the perfect woman"

She laughed as she walked over to him "Ever the opportunist" she turned serious "I _saw _this guy, Dean. Before the storm hit…same clothes, jacket, boots the lot…only…" she shook her head "he was about fifty years younger"

"Bullshit" said Dean.

Riley shook her head and opened the wallet "I'm _positive_. Details are my thing…this is…" she stared at the drivers licence "See?" she handed the licence to Dean.

Dean stared between the photo on the licence and the dead man on the tree. It couldn't be…but he could _see_ the resemblance between the tww, they had the same odd shaped birthmark on the right cheek; and if what Riley was saying were true, then the man had aged over fifty years in the space of half an hour. He took the wallet from Riley and put it in his jacket, ignoring the feeling of foreboding that washed over him "Let's keep moving" she nodded and they continued their climb.

--------------------

They crouched behind a cluster of large boulders as they watched the cabin. It didn't take long before the door opened and five men came out. They looked around warily, their eyes darting round the landscape, not taking in anything, the fear clearly evident in their eyes. They watched as one of the men sent two down the mountain to look for them and another off to _'the cave' _to ask Lucian what the hell had happened to the wind-storm. The three men took off, moving as fast as they could as another moved down towards the front of the cabin and stood watch, the door closing behind the other as he went back inside.

Riley turned to Dean "Dagger?" she whispered.

He reached into his boot "You need both?" he asked.

She grinned "Nope" she peeked over the boulder and flipped the dagger, testing its weight, getting the feel of it. She caught its blade between her fingers and looked again, gauging the distance.

Dean peeked through the boulders "Riley, he's over sixty feet away…you can't get to him without him seeing you…and this needs to be a silent kill"

Riley smiled "Trust me, Dean" she looked again and moved to her left slightly and rose suddenly, throwing the dagger forcefully and ducking back down, not watching her throw.

Dean _did _watch; he watched as the dagger tumbled end over end, its blade glinting as it spun rapidly towards the man. He stared open-mouthed as it hit, disappearing up to the hilt as it lodged into the base of the man's skull. The man was dead before his legs crumbled underneath him, he didn't utter a sound. He turned to Riley.

She gave a short smile "It's a gift" she peeked round the boulder "I'll move the body, you got the one inside?"

He grinned at her "Watch and learn" and they eased round the boulders, Riley heading for the dead man, Dean for the cabin.

Dean crept up the stairs, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He grinned into the shocked face of the man that opened the door "Avon calling, asshole" and he punched the man in the face, his nose exploding under Dean's fist as he fell back into the cabin. Dean grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck and punched him again, rocking his head sideways. "Look at me, prick! You want to fuck with me and my brother?" the man turned his blue eyes to Dean, the fear radiating out of them "Yeah, you _be _scared" and he punched the man in the temple, knocking him out.

He walked outside and saw Riley covering the dead man's body with logs. She walked over and grinned "Avon calling?" she laughed.

"I gave him a makeover" he turned "I need ropes…where's my car?" he asked and she pointed. Dean turned further and his mouth dropped open as he looked back at Riley "Why didn't you _tell _me!"

"I did. Told you she was lodged between two trees"

"Not five feet off the fucking _ground _you didn't!" said Dean as he stared at his beloved car, hanging precariously between two trees. He walked over and popped the hood, she was _wedged _between the trees. _Fuck_. He grabbed ropes from the trunk and closed it, heading back to the cabin, muttering under his breath as he passed a grinning Riley.

He tied the man to the chair and gagged him as Riley went and had a shower. He grabbed the medi-kit from the back of the Impala and scanned the mountain, looking for any sign of Sam and Dee. There was none. When he finally came back inside, Riley was putting her clothes in front of the fire to dry.

"Thanks for the shirt" she said.

He grinned "You're welcome…still didn't think it was necessary"

She laughed "Yeah, alright. Any sign of them?"

He shook his head, worry lines creasing his forehead "Sit. Let me see the back of your head" she sat at the table and he looked at the gash "It'll need stitches"

"Do it" she said.

He finished ten minutes later and went to shower as Riley kept watch for Sam and Dee.

-----------------------------

Sam and Dee crept towards the cabin, it was all quiet inside, nothing but the steady wisps of smoke from the fire lifting into the air. It worried them. The two men Dee had shot had obviously come from the cabin…which meant there were more inside. They'd found no sign of Dean and Riley and weren't sure whether that was a good or bad thing.

Dee used the scope to try and catch sight of any one inside "Shit, if they're inside, they're staying away from the windows" she whispered.

"Let me" said Sam and he stood and ran quickly to the steps of the cabin and crept quietly up them, he looked back, Dee was covering him with the rifle. He nodded and knocked on the door, his pistols at his side.

The door was flung open and he was looking down the barrels of two pistols as Dean looked down the barrels of his,

"Dude! Get your ass inside!" Dean grinned "I've got fire, a half-naked chick and a hostage" he looked over Sam's shoulder "You too, Dee" he grinned "You get my best side?" and he turned to his left.

Dee laughed as she slung the rifle over her shoulder and followed Sam into the cabin. Riley was sitting cross-legged on one of the beds going through some notes, a beer in her hand, a pistol on the bed next to her and there was an unconscious man strapped to a chair, his face a bleeding, pulp covered mess.

"Showers that way" said Riley and pointed to a door off to her left "Hot water doesn't run out"

"Nice shirt" said Dee with a laugh as she sat on the bed next to her friend and took her beer.

"You alright, Sammy?" asked Dean, the worry that had left him when he'd seen Sam alive and well, now crashing back as he saw the look on his brothers face.

Sam looked at Dean "We're in some serious shit, dude"

"Figured" said Dean.

Sam shook his head slowly "No, Dean…" he looked at Dee then back to his brother "We're _never _getting off this mountain"

_**To be continued…**_


	12. Fire, Fire, Burning Bright

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything; following story is mine)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken. **

**Chapter Twelve.**

"What the hell are you talking about, Sammy?" asked Dean "Of course we're getting off the freakin' mountain"

Dee stood, passing the beer back to Riley "I'm gonna shower" she glanced at Riley before going to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"Sam?" asked Dean, taking a step towards his brother.

Sam slumped into one of the chairs at the table, rubbing his hands down his face and resting his elbows on his knees. He didn't know _how _to explain to his brother what had happened, _he _didn't understand it…and now he was beginning to wonder if it had really happened at all. He'd hinted a little to Dee, trying to see what she knew but all she'd said was that he'd started screaming and clutching at his head and she'd yelled at him… a lot…and then he'd just slowly come round. He wasn't sure if he believed her though; she'd held eye contact with him, there'd been no hesitation when she'd spoken…but he couldn't shake the feeling that she knew more than she was letting on.

"Sammy?" asked Dean; he was starting to get that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach again and he grabbed Riley's beer as he went to his brother.

"Okay then, no beer for me" said Riley as she got off the bed "You got a spare shirt for Dee?"

Sam looked up from his hands "In the bag at your feet" he said tonelessly. She nodded, grabbed a shirt and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, giving the brothers some privacy.

"Well?"

Sam sighed then looked up at his brother "You alright? You're not hurt?" he asked.

Dean grinned "Nah, nine-lives, dude"

"Dean, that storm…there's no _way _you got out of it unscathed"

Dean shrugged "Few cuts and bruises, same with Riley but someone must've been smiling on us, cause, dude…we seriously dodged that many bullets out there, we're like superheroes" he grinned then stopped at the look on his brothers face. He knew that look, Sam wanted to tell him something but needed to be prodded, pushed into telling him; and as the fingers of foreboding traced up Dean's spine, he had a small flash of understanding "Although the way that storm just stopped like that…weird" he watched for Sam's reaction and he saw the slightest hint of colour-change in his brothers eyes…and a wariness creep into them; he had to tread carefully; not push Sammy too hard…but hard enough for Sam to know Dean wasn't too worried; that he was still his smart-ass older brother. He looked at the bathroom door as he heard the lock click into place and he grinned at Sam, went to the fire and moved Riley's clothes further away from it.

"Dude…what are you _doing?"_ whispered Sam as he glanced at the bathroom door.

"Are you kidding?" he whispered "She's staying in just the shirt for as long as possible" he grinned "Or less if I can mange it" he said quietly. He went and pulled out a chair, sitting in front of his brother "Now tell me"

--------------------------

Riley opened the door to the bathroom "Just me" she announced as she shut and locked it behind her. She threw the shirt over a hook, went and put the toilet seat down and sat as her friend showered "So what the hell happened out there?'

"Major shit storm" came the muffled reply.

Riley laughed softly "Yeah, kinda got that…but tell me about Sam"

"Like I said, major shit storm" she stuck her head out from behind the shower curtain "You see the way that wind stopped?"

Riley nodded "We were in the middle of it and I mean the _middle _of it; _'Toto' _had nothin' on us. And then the damn thing just died around us" she shook her head "That storm was _unnatural_ and the way it stopped was too. Now tell me, what happened with Sam…you take a look around?"

"Dean been alright? No blue-eye flashy business?"

Riley sighed, _'here we go again' _she thought, Dee wouldn't give out any info until she had all the facts; it drove Riley crazy when she did that but it also meant that whatever Dee knew was _big _"I was knocked out for a bit so unless he did it then, then no. He's been fine…but something's bothering him, something he won't talk about"

"You tried?"

"Aaah, not really…been a bit pre-occupied with the weather lately…you know, trying to stay alive, keeping all bits where they're supposed to be, blah, blah, blah…"

Dee stuck her head out again as she lathered her hair "Well _find _out. You're in nothing but a shirt and he's been staring at your arse all afternoon" she grinned at her friend "And he ain't half bad on the eyes…" she grinned at her friend "you shower by yourself?"

Riley laughed "Yes. Now _tell _me!"

Dee ducked back under the shower "Go talk to Dean…you've got the C4, you'll need help laying it out"

Riley stood and pushed the curtain aside, the steam from the hot water forming a smokey barrier between the two friends "Why the secrecy, Dee? What the _hell _did you find out?"

"Do this for me, Riley" she looked into her friends eyes and paused "Please"

Riley cocked her head and frowned; this was bigger than big, Dee _never _said please…well she did… _'please, let __**me **__hit him' _or _'please don't make me hurt you' _but _not _like this. Riley sighed "Okay, but you _owe _me"

Dee grinned "I'll get Dean to repay you…saw _you _checking out his arse as well"

"Shut up" said Riley with a grin as she headed to the door "I want answers when I get back" and she unlocked the door and went out.

Sam was leaning against the bench in the kitchenette drinking a beer while Dean was going through a weapons bag, lining up a small aresenel on the bed after checking each weapon. He looked up as she walked out, his eyes dropping to her legs as she went and checked her clothes, Dean grinned to himself and looked at his brother who just rolled his eyes at him.

Riley turned from her still wet clothes "Dee shouldn't …" she sighed "aah, geez, she's gonna be ages, Sam. Sorry" she smiled and Sam gave her a short smile in return.

"S'Alright" he sipped his beer distractedly.

Riley went to the ammo bag, put it on the table and started taking out the C4; Dean stopped his weapons check, placing a sawn-off shotgun on the bed as he watched her "Aaah, what are you doing?"

"Just gonna make sure we're safe" she grinned "Big boom"

"No shit" he grinned back.

"You wanna give me a hand? It'll be quicker"

"Sure" grinned Dean again. Playing with C4? Like he was going to miss out on that! Sam _never _let him play with explosives.

She passed him some wire and grabbed the C4 "Come on, if you're good, I'll let you make little animals with the stuff"

"You need a weapon, Riley?" asked Sam quietly.

Riley laughed softly "And where would I put it, Sam?" she put a hand up "Actually, don't answer that" and she laughed again as he blushed "Besides, your brother'll watch my back" she looked at Dean "My _back _Dean" and she tried not to laugh as he grinned at her. She followed Dean to the door; he opened it and checked outside before moving quickly down the stairs, Riley close on his heels.

--------------------------

Sam pushed himself away from the counter and padded soundlessly across the room to the window and watched as his brother and Riley headed off to lay the explosive around the cabin. He rubbed absentmindedly at his temple as he sipped his beer. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom, the sound of the water hitting the tub, a staccato against the porcelain and his mind started to beat along with it. A steady tattoo that lulled his mind; a mind that was starting to drift again. He shifted his gaze to the landscape below him; there was nothing but destruction and devastation as far as the eye could see. There were a few trees that had escaped the wrath of the raging tempests and black flood, standing defiantly, their survival amidst the ruination a shocking reminder of what the place had looked like before nature had unleashed its fury on them.

And it was _that _fury that built inside Sam as he looked at the decimation below him and he remembered all he'd been through; every ache and pain; every bruise and scratch, gash and puncture wound seemed to burn into him; igniting a fire that slowly licked up his skin; his blood simmering as it moved round his body, singeing his nerves, his muscles contracting as the fire moved ever upwards. He rested his forehead against the window pane, the beads of sweat trickling down the glass and his brow. He closed his eyes as the salty liquid snaked through his lashes, stinging his eyes painfully and he let out a low moan as the fire found its oxygen, engulfing his mind and burning bright.

The sound of the shower was now background static; white noise and he cocked his head as he heard a soft whisper, a sweet lullaby above the static…he listened, trying to hear the words, to find understanding amidst the chaos; to find a way out of this pain …and as he listened to the words, the whisper now a gentle caress, the pain started to lessen, the flames drawing back on itself and he understood…if he listened to the mantra…the pain would stop…he'd be free.

He was distrubed by a sound from his left and as the fire roared again, taking hold of him, his eyelids snapped open; he didn't notice the blue of his eyes as he turned from his reflection and towards the interruption to his healing…

--------------------------

"This way" said Riley as she headed towards the trail she'd seen one of the men take when he'd been sent to _'the cave'._ She found a spot that looked well travelled and crouched "Cut a piece of wire that'll go across this track" and she broke off a small piece of C4 as Dean measured and cut the wire with his dagger. She attached the C4 to a boulder that was wedged into the ground, stuck the wire into it and ran it along the path and into another piece of C4 on the other side of the track as Dean covered the wire with forest litter.

They moved quickly, placing traps in strategic positions around the cabin. Dean looked up from cutting another piece of wire and laughed.

"What?" asked Riley with a grin "And stop tyring to look under my shirt"

Dean grinned "Ain't gonna happen" he paused and laughed again "Tell me, how did someone named _'Cinnamon' _get into demon hunting?" he shook his head "Cinnamon" and laughed softly again.

Riley sat back on her heels and sighed; give a little info to get a little info "My mother's a dope growing, macramé weaving, llama rearing greenie whose armpit hair could clothe a small South American country and my father's an Elvis impersonator …and I'm talking _fat, hamburger-gorging, dying-on-the-toilet Elvis_…so, believing in demons really wasn't a big leap" Dean stared at her, his mouth dropping open a little and Riley laughed "Yeah, that's the usual reaction…" she smiled "although the dope-growing part has its advantages" she stood "Come on, just a few more"

Dean watched as she worked quickly; he could tell by the way she handled the explosive that this wasn't something she'd just learned; she was an expert at it. He needed to know more about her and Dee, especially as they were now dependent on each other for their survival and all he had now was more questions than answers. If they were gonna get off this mountain he needed to know just who they were ...they needed trust and at this stage, trust was a small creature and he needed it to be a raging beast.

"Riley" she looked up at him "That weapons cache, the dagger throwing" he grinned "awesome…and the C4…come on, you gotta give me more info than your freaky family tree" he grinned "and you _did _promise"

Riley stood and sat on a small boulder, pushing the bottom of the shirt between her legs "Tell you what Dean, I'll answer a question of yours if you answer one of mine" she smiled "seems only fair"

He sat opposite her and nodded "Me first" and she nodded "You gave more of a bio for Dee than yourself…she's military, I can see that…you…" he shook his head "you all _over _the freakin' place. How'd you get where you are?"

Riley smiled "That's a pretty loaded question, Dean" he raised an eyebrow and she laughed softly "Okay, I grew up in a small country town, kinda like a hippie-commune, I guess…my Mum…" she laughed "My Mum's …hell I can't explain her, _no_-one can, but she's alright… in a weird kinda way, had no idea about raising kids though" she shrugged "and my Dad…met him a few times, he lives here, in the States, Tennessee somewhere, surprisingly. So I was pretty much raised by my Uncle…he was a hunter. Taught me everything I know. He started teaching me when I was about four…he was an expert with knives, daggers, swords…blades of all kinds. He passed that skill and a few others onto me"

"And you and Dee?"

Riley smiled "That's _two _questions, Dean. My turn now" she looked into his eyes "What's going on with Sam?" she saw him stiffen slightly.

"Nothing" he said evenly.

"Bullshit. I answered your question truthfully…and I don't often do that…so spill" he said nothing "Dean, in case you forgot, I'm on your side, we're _all _on the same side here and whether we like it or not, we're stuck with each other. If we don't start _trusting_ one another, then Sam's right, we're _never _getting off this shitty mountain"

Dean stared at her, she hadn't raised her voice, hadn't got angry and she was looking at him directly, she wanted an answer and he guessed she kinda deserved one…but this was _Sam _he was talking about, his _brother_ "What makes you think something's going on with him?" he asked evasively.

Riley smiled as she stood "Okay then, keep it to yourself, 'cause secrets now are really gonna help us" she crouched and finished attaching the C4. She picked up the equipment and went to the next spot, Dean following her, neither of them saying anything.

"Riley" she looked up again, he expected her to be pissed, she wasn't "He's my brother"

"I understand that, I do. But there's something going on with him; you know it, I know it and I'm pretty sure Dee knows it too. Sam doesn't strike me as being forthcoming with the info so I was hoping you might be. But…" she shrugged "Can't force you" she finished laying the C4 "Alright, that should do us" she stood and rubbed the dirt from her hands "Lets head back, I'm hanging for a coffee" and she started to walk carefully towards the cabin.

"He's not himself" said Dean softly.

Riley stopped and turned "What do you mean exactly?"

"He means I've discovered a new and improved me" said Sam as he stepped quickly from behind a partially demolished tree, pistol-whipping Riley and knocking her out.

"SAM!! Jesus!" he went to Riley "What the _fuck _are you doing?" he knelt next to her, putting a finger to her throat.

He fell across her as Sam smashed the butt of the pistol against the back of his brother's head.

-------------------------------

Dee finally and reluctantly turned the shower off, she could have stayed under the scalding water for hours but she guessed Sam was probably just as desperate as she had been to get herself clean again. She laughed softly to herself, it had been a hell of a job, she'd found mud where there should _never _be mud. She stepped from the bathtub and grabbed one of the towels from the hanger and started to dry herself, the heat of the shower had given her skin a pink hue, making the bruises, scratches and gouges that littered her body stand out like neon signs. Lovely. She dried her long, red hair, threw on the shirt Riley had left for her, grabbed her now clean clothes and headed out of the bathroom. All she needed now was food and some JD and she'd feel almost human again.

She padded out of the bathroom and stopped, the cabin was empty, well except for the unconscious man that was now turned towards the door. She went to the fire and placed her clothes next to Riley's "Sam?" she stood "Sam? You about? The shower's all yours" she got no response and headed towards the kitchenette and grabbed an apple, biting into it, the crisp crunch of it making her smile as she headed towards the window. She'd been in the shower for ages and if Sam needed to take a piss, he'd have had to go outside, she laughed to herself as she looked out the window, it'd be a bitch to find a tree. She bit into the apple again…then frowned and stepped back. She looked at the window pane and saw a smudge on it, she put her finger to it …sweat, it had to be. She put the apple on the window-sill and went to the ammo bag, taking out her pistols as she felt the familiar tightening in her stomach…something was _very _wrong.

She stepped towards the door, glancing at the man in the chair and stopping, a frown creasing her forehead as she stared at him. Forget the fact that his throat had been slit expertly from ear to ear or that a dagger was lodged up to the hilt in his forehead…the man was now _old._ The man that had been sitting in the chair when she'd gone to shower was in his mid-twenties…this one was easily in his eighties…but there was no doubt it was the same man.

She couldn't deal with that now, she had to find Riley. She went cautiously to the door and opened it a fraction, scanning the area before moving quickly down the stairs, her pistols at the ready. She looked down, saw the foot prints and two sets of boot prints in the mud…all heading towards a trail off to the right of the cabin. She turned and headed quickly up the mountain, taking a higher trail…one that would give her a view over the one Riley, Dean and Sam had taken.

-------------------------------

Sam stared at the two figures on the ground as he put the pistol into the waistband of his jeans. He crouched next to them, pushing the man off the woman, his gaze going between the two. He reached out and put a finger to the blood that ran from the gash to the woman's head. He lifted his finger to his eyes and watched transfixed as the blood trickled down his finger and pooled between his knuckles. He cocked his head as the whispers started again and he bought the finger to his lips and closed his eyes, smiling at the sweet, coppery taste.

He opened his eyes and looked at the unconscious forms again; he could only take one…but _which_ one? He could carry either easily...but not both. He shivered involuntarily as he felt the presence of another moving through the forest. He didn't have much time…he had to decide which one was more important…which one was _needed._

He nodded to himself as he made the decision, picking up the body and throwing it over his shoulder and moving as quickly as he could through the squelching mud at his feet; his mind knowing where it had to be and telling his body which direction it had to go.

----------------------------------

Dee moved quickly through the remains of the forest, her fingers held firmly to the triggers as she scanned the trail below her. She didn't feel the sharp jabs to her feet from the half-buried sticks and rocks; she was focussed only on finding her friend. She cursed herself, _she'd _been the one that had sent Riley out here just because she was still working through the Sam shit in her head; wanting all the facts before she let Riley in on her suspicions. She saw a flash of colour through a small grouping of smashed trees she was moving past and changed direction quickly, heading down towards it.

She swore as she jumped down the from the small ledge, landing quietly. She ran over, placing one of the pistols on the ground as she checked for a pulse. Strong and steady. She slapped the cheek softly…once…twice before she got a response; a small groan escaping lips before eyes snapped open "Where the fuck is Riley, Winchester?" she asked angrily.

Dean sat up, putting a hand to the back of his head, feeling the large lump that had taken up residence as he looked around for Riley... his stomach sinking as he realised both she and Sam were gone.

"Where the fuck is she!" Dee demanded.

Dean looked into furious green eyes "Sam…" he said disbelievingly.

_**To be continued…**_.


	13. A Journey into Madness

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken.**

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Riley felt the first stirrings of consciousness seep into her mind and willed herself not to groan until _all_ her senses were fully awake. She hurt everywhere; her head, her back, her arms and shoulders…_everywhere_. She pushed the pain aside and waited, starting to do simple math in her head, like her Uncle had taught her; forcing her mind to concentrate on the arithmetic, waking it up by making it work. By keeping her eyes closed, her hearing went into overdrive and if anyone was here with her, they'd believe her still unconscious. She took in all around her…and groaned inwardly; she was naked, her hands tied above her head and hanging against a cold, wet, slime-covered wall. Oh, this was _not _good.

She waited, listening to everything around her and after counting off twenty-minutes and hearing nothing but her own breathing, she slowly opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the dim light of the cave…or rather cavern. She raised her head slowly, her eyes coming to rest on the naked, mutilated form of a woman hanging on the opposite wall. Jesus. The woman was a _mess_. There were deep and shallow cuts all _over _her body, two of the fingers on her left hand were missing, her bottom lip was a mess, her eyelids had been removed and it looked as if her right nipple had been bitten off. Damn, that must have hurt like a sonofabitch.

"Hey…hey…" said Riley, her voice slightly louder than a whisper. She watched as the woman focussed on Riley and she gave the woman a smile "Hey. There you are. What's your name?" the woman said nothing, she just stared at Riley "Look at me…hey, look at me. Come on, focus…tell me your name"

"Nina" the woman finally croaked out.

"Hey, Nina. Name's Riley" she smiled at the woman "And I'll be rescuer today"

Nina stared at her then laughed. It was laughter that was bordering on madness and Riley wasn't at all surprised. This woman had been through hell and god alone knew how long they'd been torturing her.

"Hey Nina…Nina…" said Riley "Look at me"

"Oh, I'm looking at you _Smiley Riley" _she giggled "I'm looking at _everything _...see?" she jutted her head towards Riley, her eyeballs bulging "They said my eyes are _pretty _like this"

Riley smiled sadly at Nina; she'd snapped. She didn't blame her; the mind could only take so much before it broke down and she guessed, at this stage, madness was a welcome release for her; but Riley needed info and Nina was the only option she had right now "Do you think they'll be back soon, Nina? I'd really like to meet the people that made you so pretty"

Nina nodded "Oh, yes! They've just taken the new one down to meet _'the first' _, then they'll be back" she broke into a wide grin and Riley noticed that half of her teeth were missing "They said they have a surprise for one of us! Ooooh, I hope it's me! I _love _surprises!"

"Tell you what, Nina. You tell me everything you know about these people and I'll make sure you get the surprise, okay?" she hated manipulating the woman like this, but if she figured out what they were up against then she might be able to use that to help them escape and she could get Nina the help she so desperately needed.

"You promise?" asked Nina hopefully.

"I promise" said Riley and smiled as she silently cursed herself.

"Ummm, ummm…oh! The new guy? _He's _been waiting for him…they _all _have…but _him _especially" said Nina.

"Him who?"

"_Him! _The Forsaken One" she smiled at Riley "_He's _gonna make _everything_ better, a new _world _for us and _I'm _gonna be a princess!" she grinned happily at Riley.

_Oh, those __**arseholes **_thought Riley "A new world?"

Nina nodded "And the new guy's gonna help him. They need him, said he's special" she sighed "And he's _dreamy"_

"This Forsaken One…what can you tell me about him?" asked Riley.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to say. It's a secret" she frowned "I shouldn't have told you. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…"_ she started to cry "I'm gonna get in _trouble"_

"Hey, Nina…hey…listen, I won't say anything to them okay?" Nina sniffled "You can trust me okay?" Nina nodded slowly "Okay, thata girl. Now..." she stopped as she heard footfalls heading towards the cave "Nina, listen to me…I'm gonna pretend to be asleep, like a game okay?"

Nina nodded again "I _like _games"

"Good, we'll play this together. So shhh…" and Nina nodded again and smiled as Riley dropped her head to her chest.

Riley waited and heard the footfalls move into the cave and towards her; then the heavy breathing of a man as he stopped in front of her. If he touched her, she was gonna… oh the _arsehole! _She stayed relaxed as he rubbed at her roughly and she felt her head lifted and a tongue lick up her face. The man moved his face away from hers, a look of surprise on his face when he stared into her furious ones.

She moved quickly, head-butting him, the sound of his nose crunching under her forehead was like music to her ears. Nina screamed as the man yelled and let go of her head, his hands going to his nose; and as he fell to his knees she moved her legs up, encircling his throat and squeezing "Keep your hands to yourself, prick!"

He grabbed at her legs, trying to free himself, but his blood-soaked fingers slipped on her legs and he couldn't find purchase. Her uncle had taught her well; the man's windpipe was slowly closing and within a minute he'd be unconscious; she saw his eyes bulging and he looked up at her, his surprise now turning to fear. She smiled nastily at him "Yeah, life's a bitch ain't it?" and she snapped his neck "Aarrgh! Fuck me, I think I pulled something"

Nina was whimpering, she'd pressed herself as far back against the wall as she could and she was looking at Riley with undisclosed fear and when Riley looked at her, she let out a short cry and wet herself.

"It's alright, Nina…I'm not going to hurt you…" but when she looked into the woman's eyes, she realised there was no use trying to calm her; her mind was starting to shut down. She returned her attention to the dead man and started to manoeuvre him towards her, he was bound to have a knife on him. Her muscles were burning and she was breathing heavily by the time she had him leaning against the wall. She used her feet to move the man's jacket aside, it took a couple of minutes but she found a knife at the small of his back. Crap, she was going to have to be a contortionist to get the knife to her hands…still, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

She'd been working at the knife for a couple of minutes when she heard footfalls and voices floating towards the cave and she looked up as four men entered, all of them stopping and staring incredulously at the sight before them. Riley re-doubled her efforts and the men ran over and pushed the dead man away from her; one of them slapping her hard, again and again as another worked on her ribs.

"Step away from her" said a soft voice. A voice Riley _knew. _

She looked up as Sam entered the cave, his eyes a piercing shade of blue now. He took in the dead man at her feet then her bruised and battered body, the two men moving out of the way as Sam came and stood in front of her.

"She snapped Tom's neck!" said one of them "How the _fuck _did she do that?"

"She was going for his knife" said the other, licking Riley's blood from his knuckles.

Sam looked at the dead man again, then raised his eyes slowly to her "Didn't quite think this through did you, Riley." His voice was soft, but there was no mistaking the undercurrent of madness in it.

"No, not really" she smiled at Sam "But you gotta give me an 'A' for effort"

He laughed softly "Oh, I _like _you, Riley. You're _much _more fun than that English bitch" his eyes travelled over her and he licked his lips before raising his eyes to hers again "No wonder ...he…" Sam stopped, a small frown creasing his forehead.

"Dean. That's who you mean, right Sam? Your brother, Dean" said Riley. She saw the confusion flicker briefly across his features, his eyes losing a bit of their intensity "Dean Winchester. Your brother, Sammy" she said, using the nickname she'd heard Dean use for him "You remember Dean, Sammy" she saw his brow furrow "That's right, Sammy. Dean, your brother who loves you more than anything…"

The uppercut smashed her head against the wall at her back and she shook it as her eyes swam. She finally focussed on Sam again "You hit me again, Sam and I will _kick _your arse all the way off this fucking mountain! YOU HEAR ME!!"

He laughed at her "Oh, I hear you" he punched her in ribs then leaned in close, his voice a whisper in her ear "Now _you _listen to _me. _When _he _comes for me, when he fully wakes the one inside me…the one that was foretold to bring both realms to their knees" he licked her ear, pushing his hips against hers, grinding into her "I'll bring my _brother _here and wake the one that's sleeping in_ him_ and _no-one _will be getting off this _fucking mountain"_ he laughed softly "except us…and are we gonna have us some fun"

"Don't you do it, Sammy. You _fight _this! You fight this like your Dad would've _wanted _you to!"

Sam laughed nastily, pushing his lips against hers and forcing his tongue into her mouth and he yelled as she bit it "BITCH!" he slapped her, then pulled her head back, his face inches from hers "My _father _is the reason all this is happening!"

"That's bullshit and you know it" she said.

"Is it?" he smiled a scary smile as he leaned in again and whispered in her ear "My _Dad _knew what was happening, what his _blood _had done! He tried to stop it" he laughed softly "but he couldn't, _no one _can…not even you and your _girlfriend_" he bit her ear, drawing blood "but you're going to help me another way, Riley" he stood back, reached behind him and removed a pistol from the small of his back. He put the muzzle of the gun over her heart "Here?" he shook his head "No" he moved it, placing it under her chin and smiled again "Here?" he laughed and put the muzzle between her eyes "Or here?"

Riley pushed her head against it "Do it, Sam. Blow my brains out…go on, I dare you" she taunted him. She knew he wouldn't do it, if he'd wanted her dead, he'd have done it already. No, he was saving her for something else…and if Nina was anything to go by...

"Pull the fucking trigger already! Do me a goddamn favour! I'm freezing my arse off!" yelled Riley and Sam removed the pistol, grinning widely at her "Pussy" she said with a laugh.

"Oh, I don't want you dead, Riley" he stroked her cheek lovingly "Well not yet, anyway…I need you" he reached down and grabbed the man she'd killed by the scruff of the neck and pulled him up to her "See? Death really _doesn't _become us"

Riley stared into the old, _old_ face of the young man she'd just killed "Oh, eww…that old bastard _licked _me" she grinned at Sam "Any chance of a shower to wash old man juice off me?"

One of the men slapped Riley hard in the mouth, splitting her lip "Shut up, whore!"

Sam moved quickly, more quickly than he should have been able, than _anyone _should have been able; he dropped the man he was holding and grabbed the one that had slapped Riley. Before the man knew what was happening, Sam had him at the altar, his arm outstretched; and Riley watched as Sam raised a dagger and it flashed down, hacking off the right hand of the man, the hand that had hit her.

The man _howled _as Sam turned back to the other men "_No one _touches her but me" he said menacingly "Is that clear?"

The men nodded vigorously "Yessir, yessir," they bowed.

Sam let go of the man, picked up the hand and walked slowly over to Riley; he smiled and held the hand out to her "For you"

"Aaah, thanks…but no" she said "Don't get me wrong, appreciate the offer and all…but got two of my own, don't really need another"

Sam laughed merrily, running the dead fingers down her cheek before tossing the hand to the man at his side. He looked at his own hand, now covered with blood and he licked it clean, his eyes never leaving Riley's.

_Oh, this is __**beyond **__bad _thought Riley. She needed to try and reach Sam, to see if there was still a part of him in there. "Sammy? Can I ask you a question?"

He grinned, his teeth now stained red "A last request?"

She frowned "Umm, no. Just a question" she said calmly.

Sam cocked his head at her and grinned "Okay, why the fuck not" he turned and hopped up onto the altar "Shoot"

Riley was a little weirded about by the sudden change in his demeanour, he was grinning at her like they were best friends "This ceremony tomorrow night, the one with the sacrifice?" he nodded "What _exactly _are you bringing and why?"

Sam tapped the back of his boot-heels against he altar "Now why would I answer _that _question, Riley?"

"Cause I asked nicely?"

He cocked his head at her "Why aren't you scared of me?" he asked curiously.

"Because I know that Sam is in there somewhere and he's not gonna let you…whoever _you _are, do this to him _or _to Dean. And I'm kinda hoping that he likes me enough not to do anything to me either" he smiled "Afterall, I _did _save his brother's life…like lots" she watched as Sam frowned "And I know how much Sam loves Dean, I've seen it…and he wouldn't want to hurt Dean, he'd die before he let that happen"

Sam moved his legs up, sitting cross-legged on the altar "Would he?" he asked and Riley nodded "And Dean likes you too, doesn't he?" .

"Well he likes my arse" she said with a grin.

Sam rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together, his forefingers tapping gently on his chin. Riley watched the show, because that's exactly what it was, a show, put on for her "Well we _do _need a sacrifice, Riley"

"I vote for the one-handed dude. I mean he _has _pissed you off already"

Sam nodded slowly "You make a valid point, Riley. And I don't like it when people disobey me, talk out of school and the like" he grinned "Okay then" he swivelled quickly, went to Nina and slit her throat.

"NO!" yelled Riley.

"Oh, yes" said Sam and he walked over to her "We only need one sacrifice…and you're it" he grinned "besides, you _did _promise her she'd get the surprise, didn't you?"

"You _bastard" _she said through gritted teeth.

"Aww, you're lonely now" he smiled "don't worry, you won't be alone for long" and he grinned madly at her "We'll use Dee for _Dean_" he ran his hand down her side "We are gonna have some fun with you two" he turned to the waiting men "Ray, you and Harry stay here, _guard _her…do _not _touch her…" he smiled nastily "I'll know if you do" he turned back to Riley, pushing her aside and carving into her shoulder blade as she cursed him "I'll be back for you"

"Can't wait" said Riley angrily.

Sam grinned, turned, cocked his head, then turned back quickly…this uppercut _did _knock her out.

--------------------------

Dean moved quickly along the trail as he tracked his brother. He was easy to follow, the extra weight of carrying Riley, had forced his boots deep into the mud and with the occasional drops of blood on the few bits of remaining foliage…there was no doubt they were moving in the right direction.

He glanced back at Dee, she was moving as easily as he was, the sniper-rifle and ammo bag, slung across her back and a pistol in one hand. She was still pissed, but they'd both realised they need to work together to get Sam and Riley back; so they'd formed an uneasy alliance. He didn't know how long it would last but he'd do whatever it took to get his brother back and if _anyone _got in his way, Dee included, he'd tear them apart with his bare hands. He turned his attention back to the trail and sighed inwardly as he rubbed at his chin; he didn't blame Dee for being pissed at him, it was _his _brother that had taken her friend…still, he should have seen the punch coming.

He pulled up when he saw the beginnings of the forest…a part of it that had been left untouched by the storms. He crouched and Dee came up next to him "Sam's prints keep going down this track here..." he pointed "but we should move off it, that …" he pointed towards the start of the forest "isn't right, so I'm guessing we're close and you're going to need height"

Dee nodded "You follow me now" and she turned, putting the pistol at the small of her back as she started her climb up the mountain. She could hear Dean close behind her and she had to use all her will-power to not turn around and push him down the embankment. She was pissed at him, sure; Riley had been with _him _when Sam had taken her; but she was more pissed at herself. _She'd_ been the one that had sent Riley out, sent her out to confirm her suspicions while she'd bee languishing under a hot shower. She never trusted anyone but herself to watch Riley's back and this was why. She understood that Sam wasn't himself, he'd attacked Dean too…but Riley was the closest thing to family she had and if Sam thought he was going to use her as a sacrifice to bring forth some evil…the he was in for a nasty surprise; she looked back at Dean...and so was he.

They moved up and forward, following a path above the track and when they heard the soft sound of voices, they ducked down, moving quietly to a covered position, lying on their stomachs as they inched towards a crag edge. Dee silently removed the sniper rifle, and took the scope from the ammo bag, attached it and scanned the area below them. She found them quickly, two men talking quietly outside a cave entrance as they smoked. She recognised one of the men from the search party that had come for her and Sam.

She turned to Dean and whispered "Two, at a cave entrance. There's a scope in the bag. Get it. You'll confirm the distance" and she put her eye back to the scope.

Dean pulled the bag to him and started searching for the scope, he frowned and pulled out a bag and laughed softly.

Dee turned to his laughter and looked at the bag of green he was holding "Care package from Riley's Mum. We used the macramé owl for target practice" and she returned her attention to the rifle "Get the scope"

Dean shook his head with a smile and put the dope back in the ammo bag and got out the scope "So she wasn't lying about the dope growing and macramé?" he whispered as he put the scope to his eye and adjusted the sight, scanning the area.

"Riley doesn't lie about her family" she looked at Dean "especially if she _trusts_ someone"

Dean turned to her "That's low, Dee. I _told _you I didn't expect him to do that…and I would have stopped him if I _had_"

"Uh huh" she turned back to the cave "Don't expect to get laid now, Winchester"

Dean looked back to men "I can see why you hunt with her, she's fun to be around. Why she hunts with you, I'll never know"

Dee turned to him "Lets get something straight. You know _nothing _about me _or _Riley so you keep your damn opinions to yourself. Now get back to work"

Dean muttered under his breath as he looked down the sight; one of the men stubbed out his cigarette and went back inside the cave "Just over a half mile; 32° angle; he's about 6ft2 …slight wind from the east"

Dee adjusted the rifle "Move down quietly. I'll take the shot in two and half minutes. You get in, get Riley and get out. I'll cover you from here"

"If Sam's in there, I'll bring Riley out, you come get her and I'll deal with my brother"

"Sam won't be in there. They'll be hiding him. You go in, you get Riley and you bring her out. You want to know where Sam is? _She'll _know. Now go before anyone else turns up"

Dean glared at Dee's head, put the scope back in the bag "Two and a half minutes from now" he checked, his watch and shuffled back before making his way quickly and quietly down the mountain.

-----------------------

Dean waited behind a large grouping of boulders as he watched the man move back and forth across the cave entrance. He wasn't keeping watch, he was just walking around, trying to keep warm as the breeze started to pick up. Dean couldn't hear anything from inside the cave, no voices, nothing. So he was pretty sure there was only one other person in the cave besides Riley. He looked at his watch, twenty seconds til Dee took the shot. He prayed she was a_ good_-shot, this was gonna be a one-off deal; if she missed, they were screwed.

He looked at his watch again…five…four…three…two…he looked up and saw the back of the man's head explode. _Fuck me…_ he thought _Shot…_ as he took off towards the cave, moving quietly around the man's body and inching towards the entrance.

He glanced quickly inside, his dagger in his hand; the saw a blonde woman hanging from the far wall and a man sitting on an altar, his back to Dean as he ate something. But no Riley. Shit. He edged further round the entrance and glanced in again; Riley was hanging from the wall opposite the blonde woman.

Dean took a deep breath and stepped into the cave "Hey asshole"

The man turned suddenly, a look of surprise on his face and he dropped the foot he was munching on as he saw Dean. The look of surprise turned to shock as Dean's dagger took him in the throat. He ran over, removed the dagger and pushed the man down on the altar "You don't fuck with Winchesters, prick" and he slit the man's throat.

He wiped the dagger on the man's shirt and ran over to Riley, lifting her head gently "Riley…hey, Riley…it's Dean" he slapped her cheek gently "Time to wake up" she didn't stir. He reached up and cut the ties at her wrists and she fell over his shoulder. He ran over to the blonde woman and lifted her head. Shit. He turned and ran towards the cave entrance, looking out carefully. He looked towards Dee was and saw the flash of the scope and moved quickly out of the cave, holding tight to Riley as he ran past the now old man and up towards Dee.

He was almost to the top when he heard the shouts of _'TAKE COVER!' _from the direction of the cave. He stayed low, trying to move the foliage as little as possible so they wouldn't know from which direction Dee was taking the shots. He got to behind the crag and lay Riley on the ground, taking his shirt off and putting it on her "Riley!" he whispered loudly "Riley! Wake up!" he slapped her a little harder and when he went to slap her again, her hand shot up and she grabbed his wrist painfully. "It's me, Riley"

She sat up quickly and groaned "Easy…easy now" said Dean as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He looked up as Dee ran over.

She crouched next to Riley and turned her face to hers "We need to move, Riley. You up to it?" Riley looked at her and nodded "Come on then" and she and Dean helped her to her feet.

"Buttons, babes" said Dee. Riley looked down and buttoned the shirt, taking the proffered pistol from Dee. "Come on" Dee said softly to her friend.

"Say something, Riley" said Dean.

Riley turned to him "I'm gonna kick your brother's arse" and she followed Dee up the mountain.

_**To be continued…**_


	14. Painful Truths

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken.**

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Something wasn't right. He didn't quite know what it was, but it was something. He opened his eyes but he could see nothing; he tried to raise his hands but they were held fast; he opened his mouth to yell but no sound came out. And that's when the panic started to set in. He was in a void. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't feel and he couldn't speak. The only thing he could do was _think_ and at the moment all he could think about was the fact that he couldn't _sense _anything.

His heart started to beat wildly in his chest and his breathing became rapid; he had to calm himself but the panic, the fear was starting to take hold; it held fast to him; sinking its teeth in deep, the dread-filled saliva that dripped from its fangs into his mind burning like acid into his psyche.

He screamed a silent scream as the poisonous panic coursed round his body, seeking out every part of him; leaving nothing untouched. The shivers started slowly, building up to terror filled tremors before his body started to shake uncontrollably; he was losing what little control he had and if he didn't fight, fight off the terror-tainted toxin that was attacking him, he would lose control completely and _that _thought frightened him more anything. If he lost complete control then there would be _no _coming back for him.

He concentrated, forcing his mind to push the barbs free, to release their deadly hold on him and as they started to slip back, scraping against his conscious he screamed silently, increasing his efforts until the fangs were ripped from his mind with a sickening pop. He slowed his breathing, willing the shudders to stop and as his body started to relax, he felt the poison slowly seep from his system, the dread diminishing as a quiet calm took its place.

He sat completely still, his breathing now measured; it was time to figure out where he was and how long he'd been here. He opened his senses completely, welcoming _anything_ and he cocked his head as he heard a faint whisper coming from all around him. He concentrated on the voice and frowned; the voice seemed eerily familiar, but the fear, the desperation it held did not. He willed the voice louder, knowing that if he figured out the whisperer's owner, understanding would come.

But sometimes, you need to be careful what you wish for…and now was one of those times. The voice had gone from a secretive whisper to a belligerent booming bellow of _'NO! NO! NO! NO!', _crashing into his skull with a ferocity that rocked him sideways. The yells reverberated around his head, slamming into him again and again; there was no respite. He _had _to make it stop…make it stop before it killed him.

He tried to raise his hands to his head, but couldn't. He yanked and heard the loud clanging of rusted-steel. He groaned and pulled again but the shackles that bound his wrists allowed little movement. He tugged on them, fought against them but the more he struggled, the tighter they became, digging painfully into his wrists, slowly crushing the bones, tearing into the skin; his blood leaking slowly round the irons, running down his hands and dripping from his fingertips. He yelled in frustration, trying to kick out, but the manacles around his ankles, ate into the flesh, biting deep; creating another blood-letting,

The violent, vocal repetition was relentless…it called to him, beckoned him; an unending litany of persuasion, and when he finally turned his mind to it, it laughed; a malevolent chuckle as it began its next torture. The assault on his ears continued as the assault on his eyes began; he saw someone he thought he knew, someone he thought he _should_ know…a fist slamming into them again and again. The voice grew louder, a shrill shrieking as his vision was opened to him; and he was shown a torrent of torment; a knife darting out …blood …dismembered limbs …slit throats …and someone calling a name, begging them to end the beating…and he stopped as the first stirrings of understanding crept up on him. The name…someone calling _his _name, and he screamed, fighting ever harder against the chains that bound him, his psyche suddenly exploding with understanding.

Sam Winchester was a prisoner in his own mind.

--------------------------

She put one foot in front of the other. _Left. Right. Left. Right._ That's the way it went. Just concentrate on that. _Left. Right. Left. Right._ The mud squelched between her toes, rising up before being dragged back out again; a dark tide that ebbed and flowed with every step; a tide that wasn't controlled by the moon, but by her. _She _was in control, back in control like she should be. She moved forward; _left, right, left, right;_ pushing against the frigid wind, her curls flying out behind her, the shirt whipping around her bare legs, tiny slaps against her skin reminding her that she was _not _in control, that _nature _ruled here and she was just a pawn in a rather large chess game. She laughed to herself, weren't the pawns the expendable ones? The ones that were the first to be sacrificed in battle; sacrificed to protect those that were more important than them; the king, the queen, the bishops…the knights; the _major _players. Well fuck that. She was _nobody's _pawn and anyone who thought so would end up with her mud-covered foot up their arse.

She lowered her head, watching her feet as they continued their journey, concentrating on that so she didn't have to think about all that Sam had told her…or rather, the thing that _claimed _to be Sam, told her. She put a hand to her side as the pain in her ribs started to scream at her, yelling at her to stop, to give it some respite; she ignored it, they had to keep moving; they were being hunted and they didn't have the luxury of time. Just put one foot in front of the other. _Left. Right. Left. Right._

Dee kept glancing back at Riley, she was measuring her pace against her friends; Riley was starting to struggle now, they'd been on the move for about three hours but they couldn't stop; darkness would be upon them soon and they needed to put as much distance between them and their pursuers as possible. The last time she'd double-backed, she hadn't been able to locate anyone on their tails, but she was seasoned enough to know just because she couldn't see them, didn't mean they weren't there. She was a damn sight better at this than those twats, but from what she'd discovered, she also knew they had someone that could track them without following the non-existent trail they were travelling. She glanced at Riley again, the woman was pushing herself hard, but that was Riley…she didn't give up, she'd go until she literally collapsed, then slap herself, make a joke, pick her arse up and go on again.

But Dee also knew the look she was wearing; Riley knew something, something she was trying to ignore which meant it was something _big. _She was doing what she always did, pushing whatever it was aside as she concentrated on the job at hand, and at the moment that job was moving forward. She smiled to herself as she remembered asking Riley why she did that and Riley laughing and saying she could multi-task with the best of them, she just chose not to, it seemed too much like hard work…… and could she stop hogging the joint and pass it the fuck over, a grin plastered to her face. Dee faced forward, pushing against the wind that was trying to force them back down the mountain.

Dean dragged his boots from the mud as he trudged up after Riley and Dee. Their pace had slowed as Riley's had, but they all knew they had to keep going, had to find somewhere they could regroup and he _needed _to know what it was that Riley knew. She'd ignored the questions he'd thrown at her, had just continued her silent march up the mountain and the quieter she became the more the worry seemed to settle in the pit of his stomach. If Sammy was alright then she'd have said so, but she hadn't spoken a word since she'd said she was gonna kick Sam's ass. Well enough was enough, he wanted an answer and he wanted one _now. _

He moved up next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder "Riley, stop"

She shook her head "Gotta keep moving" and she moved slowly forward, her breath coming in short, sharp intakes.

"We have to stop" and he grabbed her shoulder again "You _need _to rest"

"We _need_ to keep moving" she said as she leaned against a nearby tree "I'm fine"

He laughed softly "Yeah, the shivering, sweating, pale skin…really points to that"

"I _said _I'm fine" she looked at him "And I'll answer your questions when I'm damn well ready"

He stared intently at her "What's the big secret? What do you know that you won't tell me? In case you forgot, that's my _brother _out there!"

"Oh crap, that's right! Jesus, forgive me Dean, what _was _I thinking?" and she pushed herself off the tree and walked past a bemused Dee.

Dean walked up to the Englishwoman "Yeah, it's fucking hilarious" he shook his head "We need to find somewhere she can rest, we haven't even checked her wounds and she had a bad cut to her shoulder blade"

"And your concern for her welfare has nothing to do with the fact that she won't answer your questions about Sam"

Dean glared at Dee "Yeah, I want answers but she _needs _to rest. Look" he pointed to the large bloodstain on the back of her shirt "I've got a medi-kit in my bag…"

Dee pushed past him "If she says she's fine, she's fine" she'd be damned if she'd let Dean tell her how to look after Riley.

Dean grabbed Dee's arm "She's _not _fine!" he whispered "She's a fucking mess! You're supposed to…"

"Go fuck yourself, Winchester" and she pulled out of his grip and followed Riley up the mountain.

Dean followed moments later, swearing under his breath and wondering just how he'd managed to get himself tied up with these two.

They found Riley sitting on a rock, wiping her mouth "Just give me a second"

Dean shook his head "That's it. If Dee doesn't care…"

"Don't you _fucking well _finish that sentence, Dean" said Riley angrily "I'm _fine" _she stood wobbled a little, regained her footing…then sat as the colour drained from her face.

"Wait here" said Dee, she turned to Dean "You _watch _her" she glared "Think you can do that this time?" and she took off up the mountain.

"Dee…" started Riley, but she was gone. She turned back to Dean "You _leave_ her alone"

Dean crouched in front of her "Riley, I'm not gonna lie to you, I _want _answers, answers to a shitload of questions and if I don't get them..." he grinned "I'll beat them out of you" the grin fell from his face when he realised what he'd said "Shit…I didn't mean…" he sighed "look, we've been on the move for almost three hours; it'll be dark in an hour and there's another storm coming…"

"And I'm slowing you down" she said sarcastically.

"No" he said evenly.

"You're a shithouse liar, Dean" she rubbed her hands down her face "I'll be right in a minute"

"Riley…"

"No" she looked at him "I'll tell you when _I'm_ ready, not before"

"Just tell me if he's alright. I _need _to know" he looked into her eyes "Please"

She sighed "No, Dean. He's not okay" she paused "And neither are you"

Before he could ask her what the hell she meant by that, thunder boomed loudly above them and they lookd up, the dark clouds were starting to roll in and the wind started to swirl around them again, the cold air wrapping its arms around them in an icy embrace. They could smell the promise of rain on the wind, feel the electricity in the air as all the elements of the incoming storm began to gather.

They stood as Dee came jogging back to them, Dean putting a steadying hand on Riley's arm "There's a small den about a half mile from here. It's well hidden, decent scope down the mountain. We'll stay there" she looked at Riley, she looked bloody awful; pale, dark circles under her eyes and a large bruise starting to blacken her chin "Well don't just stand there looking like one o'clock half struck. Move yer arse"

Riley laughed "Lead on oh illustrious one"

"Bollocks to you, Dundee" said Dee with a smile and she turned, moving quickly and quietly towards what she hoped would be their haven til the storm blew over.

-----------------------

They hadn't wanted to make a fire; they knew they shouldn't, but the den was dark and dank and Riley was unable to control her shivering. They hoped the storm that was now raging outside stole the smell of burning wood and destroyed it as it destroyed what little remained of the outlying forest. Dee had laid some C4 in strategic places leading towards the den; the charges were far enough away to ensure if they were triggered, they'd be able to get out of the den and to relative safety before they were found.

The den was eight ft by six foot and they could stand without bending their heads…well Dee and Riley could, Dean had to hold his head at an odd angle. Dee was sitting at the den entrance, her rifle held across her lap as her eyes constantly scanned the area below them.

Dean got the medi-kit from his bag and shuffled over to Riley "Alright, let me see your shoulder" he went behind her and peeled the shirt away from the now dried blood, re-opening the cuts. He got a swab and started to clean the wound…no, not a wound…a _carving_. He frowned, he _knew _this symbol, had seen it before...he just couldn't remember where.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

Riley paused before answering "Sam"

"What?" he shook his head "No, Sam …."

"Wouldn't? I'm not lying, Dean" she said.

Dee got up and went and crouched behind Riley; she looked at the cuts to her back, her frown now mirroring Dean's. "He say anything when he did it?" she asked.

"Nope. But I was calling him a heap'a names at the time so I mightn't have heard him" she winced as Dean put antiseptic on the cuts "Easy on the acid there, doc"

"You saw him?" asked Dean.

"Well I saw someone wearing a _Sam-suit_…and… " she pointed to her shoulder "Yeah"

"You spoke to him?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, we had a nice little sit-down" she winced again "Well he was sitting, I was kinda hanging from a wall at the time"

"What'd he say?" asked Dee.

"Lots of shit"

"Hold still" said Dean and he put a bandage on her shoulder, taping it in place "Done" he pulled the shirt back up.

"Thanks, Florence" she waited til they sat opposite her.

"Alright, tell us what you know" said Dee.

"Only if you tell me what you know" she turned to Dean "And what you know. You've both been keeping something to yourselves and I just spent the better part of a day hanging like a piece of meat from a cave wall and I'm guessing that could've been avoided if you'd have both just answered my damn questions in the first place"

Dean held her gaze "I didn't know Sam would was going to do that. He knocked me out as well"

"Look, I'm not blaming either of you but…" she looked at Dean "You knew something was going on with him" she looked at Dee "And so did you. So you want answers? Well so do I" she stared at them and they said nothing "Fine. Let me explain something to you. Those freaks aren't gonna stop until they find us" she looked at Dee "and you and I are more important to them than you realise. They need a sacrifice to bring something through and at the moment, they don't have one…and this ceremony is happening tomorrow night, so you tell _me_ how badly they want us now"

"What ceremony? What are they bringing through?" asked Dean.

"Sorry, the game doesn't work that way…" started Riley.

"This isn't a fucking game!" said Dean angrily.

"Then stop acting like it is! You want to know what I know? Then you tell me something _you_ know. I'm sick and tired of being kept in the dark. _Oh, we don't need to tell Riley, she'll just go on her merry way, making jokes and taking the piss. _Well, change of plans, 'fess up and if I believe you then I'll let you in on a secret" she looked at Dee "You're gonna need to start talking too" she looked between the both of them "I know you saved my arse, but if you two had just been forthcoming from the beginning, you wouldn't have had to. So spill" they said nothing and Riley laughed "You just don't get it do you?" she shook her head "Alright, keep your secrets, fucking well keep 'em" she pointed to Dean "_You _have some deep, dark evil lying dormant in you, you and Sam both; its just waiting to be woken at the right time; and they're gonna use me and '_you_" she pointed at Dee "to bring it forth" she stared into their faces "Oh it gets better. Apparently this was all bought about by John's 'blood', now whether that means a blood-letting or genealogy, I'm not sure. But Sam was pretty insistent; said you and he would bring about the destruction of both the realms. Oh and the name of this big bad? _'The Forsake One' _" she looked at them "So that's the bare bones of it. Happy?" she stood "Now go fuck yourselves" and she walked out of the den.

"T.F.O." said Dean to himself. He turned to Dee "Dad had _'T.F.O.' _written in his journal…_The Forsaken One. _It _has _to be" he got up and went to his bag, rifling through it and pulling out his fathers journal. He turned back to Dee but the cave was empty…"Fuck" he sighed, put down the journal and went out to find them.

---------------------------------

_'Sam'_ paced the cavern, his anger building with each step…_left, right, left, right. _His hands clenched and unclenched as his teeth ground together; the muscles in his shoulders and arms were flexed as he fought the urge to pummel someone. _Idiots! _He was surrounded by _idiots!_

He turned from the far cave wall, his eyes flashing dangerously as he stalked towards them "How!" ..._left.. _"Could!" ..._right... _"She!" ..._left... _"Escape?!" ..._right... _His eyes shone malevolently, burning a deep, dark blue as he glared at the men and women in front of him. He could see the fear in their eyes, feel the terror emanating from them as his eyes bore deep into them. _"TELL ME!"_ he roared.

A small, terrified man stepped tentatively forward, his hands visibly shaking "We…they had sum'un taking shots at us" he squeaked "we din know where from, we couldn't hear nothin' but we was droppin' like flies"

Sam turned to Lucian "How many did we lose?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Lucian lowered his eyes "All up…seven"

Sam laughed nastily "Seven. I _told _you that bitch was a goddamn _sniper!_" he shook his head "You do realise that there's only the three of them right? And one of them isn't feeling her best right about now, I'd imagine…and you still lost _seven _of our followers!"

"I'm sorry, sir" whispered Lucian. "I sent out scouts to look for 'em, to bring 'em back"

"They won't find them" smiled Sam "But _I _will" he turned to Lucian "Leave me"

Lucian nodded and he and the others all but fled from the cave, all of them breathing a sigh of relief that they hadn't wrought the man's wrath. They could see how powerful, how dangerous he was and he was still not fully returned; they couldn't contain the shivers of excitement that ran through them at the thought of the untamed force that would be awakened tomorrow night. They would be the devout followers, the _favoured ones_ of the two that would bring forth the destruction of two realms and the undisputed leaders of the new world. A world that would be at their mercy.

--------------------------------

Sam, or the thing that called itself Sam, sat atop the altar, calming the fury that was raging through him like a wildfire. He had to _find _the women…they were important, almost as important as the man, but he knew that where they were, _he _would be too. What had the woman called him…_Dean_…that was it. The one called Sam and the one called Dean would be the vessels from which _they _would rise; the curse placed on that blood-line millennia ago, would finally come into being…as would _they. _But without the women, without _their_ sacrifice, they could not claim full rights of the vessels and he would _not _be denied his due.

He closed his eyes and connected to the dark one within; a smile crept onto his lips and he shuddered with pleasure as the evil stole around him, his body throbbing with want as he allowed himself to be ensconced in the malevolence. He freed his mind, opening the link between him and the woman…the one he'd marked, marked as his own. There would be no escaping him…he watched as his mind travelled slowly through the forest, following an unmarked path, the path _they _had taken. His smile grew wider as he saw their footprints in the mud…it was only a matter of time before…he stopped and frowned…the connection had been broken…that was impossible! He sent forth the call again and again, but it was no use…he was stopped every time. He screamed in frustration, beating his fists against the stone altar until they bled. He yelled and yelled, his roars bouncing off the cavern walls creating a cacophony of rage that shook him to the core. He stormed from the cave to find someone with whom he could vent his fury.

_And in the prison that was his mind, Sam Winchester smiled._

_**To be continued…**_


	15. Unbreakable Bonds

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken.**

**Chapter Fifteen.**

Dean stood at the den entrance, looking out at the dark grey rain that fell in heavy sheets from the heavens. His boots and the cuffs of his jeans now wet and muddied from the back-spray kicked up from the bullets of rain that smacked into the earth. _Shit, _he didn't want to go out into this, but…he buttoned his jacket around him, stuck his head out, looked around and finally spotted Riley and Dee talking intently, their heads bowed as the rain hammered down on them; he shook his head, by the looks of them, they were completely unaware that they were standing in the middle of a raging storm. He sighed heavily and stepped into the tempest; flicking the collar of his jacket up and sticking his hands in his pockets, the rain slewing under his clothes and snaking down his back as he walked over to them,

He'd trudged about half the way when he saw Dee put a hand to Riley's arm, then turn quickly and jog off, the curtain of rain closing behind her, swallowing her almost immediately. Dean jogged over as Riley turned and headed back to the den.

"Where the hell'd Dee go?" he asked incredulously, pulling Riley to a stop,

"I don't want to talk about it" said Riley, pulling out of his grasp.

"You don't have a choice" said Dean "In case you forgot, this whole splitting up thing really doesn't work well for us" he pointed to her "case in point"

"Yeah, I get it, Dean" and she trudged off, her head bowed as she headed back to the relative safety of the den.

Dean resisted the urge to scream in frustration at the heavens and followed Riley instead, trying to convince himself that it probably _wasn't _a good idea to kick her in the ass.

-------------------------------

Dee moved as quickly as she could through the mire; she didn't notice the hard raps of the rain against her skull, and although her eyes constantly scanned her surroundings, looking for anything out of the ordinary, her mind was elsewhere. She tried to re-focus, but the image of Dean carrying the limp form of Riley from the cave kept replaying in her mind, like a bad scratch on a record, not letting her get past the verse; a disharmonious rhapsody that got louder with each repetition.

She had no choice but to deal with it and get on with what she needed to do; but dealing with it meant re-opening wounds she'd long thought healed over, but there was no other way round it; and as she peeled back the scab of that time, her mouth went dry and her palms started to sweat. Pete. She struggled to even _think _his name. He'd been the one glimmer of light in the world of darkness in which she lived. The one person who could see through her bullshit, who laughed at her when she tried to go all _'Rambo on his arse' _, as he liked to say; who wouldn't walk away no matter how hard she pushed; and he'd finally broken through her defences, she'd let him into her life and it had killed him. She laughed hollowly, no, not _it _…she. _She_ had killed him.

She had loved him like no other; this man who would forgive her all her faults, told her he loved her not in spite of them, _because _of them and she'd started to think that maybe, just maybe she could have some normality in her life, a life that was filled with anything _but _normal. But it had been the '_anything but'_ that had refused to allow her even the slightest touch of happiness. It kicked open the door of her life and dragged Pete into it; shown him what it was she _really _did, that everything she'd told him had been a lie; but still, he'd loved her. And when that yellow-eyed bastard had seen that, he'd taken Pete as his own, turning him into one of the things she hunted. But she'd heard that final plea, the last thing _her _Pete had said before he'd turned and she gave in, like she always did when he asked her in that voice; and as she drove the knife into his heart, hearing his whispered _'thank you, baby' _as she killed the only man she'd ever loved, she swore she'd never let anyone get close to her again.

But she had. Riley had done the same thing Pete had; had broken down wall after protective wall she'd put up, refusing to go away, driving Dee to the brink and laughing as she pushed her to the point of incoherency. Riley had decided they were going to be friends and that was all there was to it. Nothing Dee did or said made any difference and when Dee had said she was going back to England, Riley had said that was great, she'd never been to the UK before, packed up her bags, threw them in the car and directed Dee to the airport.

She always told Riley she'd taken her under her wing because if left to her own devices, Riley would get herself killed; but it was the other way round, it was _she _that needed Riley. Riley was the only one she trusted, the _only _one that knew about Pete; she was someone who could show her the 'greys' where she saw only black and white and the one person who knew that under that tough exterior was someone who was surprisingly fragile and who _never _called her on it. So when she'd seen Dean carry Riley from the cave, it had been Pete all over again and her world had literally stopped. She'd let Riley get close and it had almost killed her and now something wanted her, well not this time.

And as she moved up on the cabin and saw those that were standing between her and what she needed for Riley, she knew those bastards didn't stand a chance.

-------------------------------

Dean ducked into the den; Riley was crouched next to the fire trying to dry her hair, she looked up when he came in and turned back to the fire.

"Where'd she go?" he asked again, taking his jacket off and putting near the flames to dry.

"Off to get something she thinks we need" said Riley. She stood and went over to the ammo bag, crouching as she searched, before pulling out a small bottle of tequila she knew Dee would have packed.

"You think you could be a little more specific?" he asked angrily, pissed that he was being kept in the dark again.

Riley stood and turned "You know what? I'd love to, but like you, she doesn't tell me shit either" she put the bottle to her lips and drank.

Dean watched her, trying to ignore the way the wet shirt clung to her in all the right places. _Shit, _he thought, _stop thinking with your downstairs brain_ "Let me show you something" he went to his bag, grabbed the journal and sat on his jacket "You know, you can't really see it from back there" she stared at him for a moment before walking over and sitting down next to him.

"This better be good, Winchester" she said.

He ignored that comment as he flicked through the journal "Here" he passed her the book and she read what his father had written "You and Dee are who he's referring to when he said he had someone looking into it"

She shrugged "Maybe"

He felt his gut tighten, she just wouldn't let it go "'Maybe', as in _possibly_ or 'maybe' as in _I'm still pissed at you and I'm acting like a child''_ he said angrily "Just cause you're pissed at Dee, don't take it…"

"Don't you start in on her" said Riley angrily "You don't know _jack_ about Dee"

"Only because trying to get anything out of her is like pulling teeth" he looked at Riley "You're not much better either"

"Well, gee Dean. I don't see _you _opening up all Oprah-like either" he said nothing and she laughed softly "You get no more info from me until I get something from you" and she waited, shaking her head as he refused to say anything "Yeah, you think _you're _stubborn" she muttered

"You gonna hold your breath til your face turns blue?" he laughed as she glared at him "Do me favour"

She glared at him "You really are an _ass _hole" she got up awkwardly, Dean rising with her and as she turned from him, he grabbed her and turned her back to face him, his fingers digging into her arms.

"You _tell _me about Sam, or so help me…" he said, his face inches from hers.

She pulled her arms free "Or what?" she shook her head at him "You were the one that said we have to work _together _but all I see is _me _giving out info while you sit on yours. Well two can fucking well play at this game!"

"You _tell _me where he is! I don't need you _or_ Dee to help me bring him back!" he yelled into her face "He's_ my _brother! I'm the one that looks after him!"

"Well that's where you're wrong, Winchester. "Cause you and Sam being in the same room together? Ain't gonna happen"

"Who the fuck are _you _to tell me how to look after my brother?! What with your fucked-up family…" the slap stopped him from finishing the sentence.

"FUCK _YOU_, ARSEHOLE!" she yelled in his face.

"Bitch…" he said through gritted teeth

"Took you awhile to figure that out, _Winchester! _You ain't all that bright are ya?" she laughed and it turned into a wince.

"What's wrong, _Cinnamon?" _he asked, using the name he _knew _would piss her off "Hurt to think of that retort all by yourself?"

"You call me that _one _…" she winced again and rolled her shoulder "…more time and I _swear…" _she threatened.

He laughed "What? Whatchya gonna do …._Cinnamon?" _He waited for her response and got nothing but a grimace "What? Cat got your tongue?"

She glared at him and turned away, going to the far side of the den; she couldn't deal with this right now, her shoulder …god her shoulder was _killing _her, it felt like acid was burning into the cut, that idiot must have opened it again when he'd grabbed her. She took deep breaths, trying to quell the nausea in her stomach, she was _not _going to throw up. She would _not _give Dean more ammunition to use against her.

Dean shook his head at her back and sighed inwardly, he knew that the remark about her family was a shitty thing to say, but she drove him _crazy; _made him act irrationally. But she had info on Sam and _no one _stood between him and his brother, _no one. _He'd do anything and everything to get his brother back and at the moment, Riley was the only one that had seen Sam since…shit, since he'd knocked her out and tortured her. Jesus Christ, maybe he _was _an asshole.

He looked over at her again and as she rolled her shoulder, his gaze lowered …as much as she pissed him off, she had _great _legs…he shook his head, _upstairs brain, upstairs brain_, he repeated silently as he sat back down on his jacket, picked up his father's journal and started to flick through the pages to see if he could find the symbol carved into her shoulder, maybe _that_ would lead him to Sam.

He looked up when he heard her breath hitch, she was bent over, her hands on her knees as she sucked in deep lungfuls of air; and as nice as that view was, something was wrong "Riley?" he asked as he stood, pissed at himself as he heard the concern in his voice "Riley?"

"My…shoulder…" she gasped. The pain was excruciating; screaming through her for short periods then offering her brief release before launching its attack again. She was unable to suppress the low groan as the pain ripped through her again. She felt Dean guide her back to the fire, sitting her down and slipping the shirt from her shoulder; and as he peeled the bandage from her skin, she closed her eyes and put her head between her knees.

Dean slowly peeled the bandage away and was glad Riley was unable to see the look on his face; the symbol on her shoulder blade was a deep, angry red and he could see the flesh throbbing underneath the cuts; but it was the dark purple veins that seemed to spread like small streams from the carving that worried him most. He could _see _them moving outwards a fraction, then back a bit; ebbing and flowing as they continued their outward journey. The wound was infected…but he was sure it was _more _than that. He moved in front of her and lifted her head gently "How bad?"

"Gonna throw up bad" she said and gave him a weak smile.

"Comes and goes?" he asked and she nodded, taking a shuddering breath. "Just…hang on…" he picked up the journal and started to flick quickly through the pages, his eyes scanning each before moving on.

"Dean" he looked up from the book "Unless you're planning to knock me out with that book…jesus…" she let out a low yell as sweat appeared on her brow "Knock me out with the book"

He got up and crouched behind her again, his gaze going between her shoulder blade and his father's journal as the spider-like veins moved falteringly forward, the skin puckering as it advanced.

"JESUS CHRIST, DEAN! YOU GOT PAYBACK ALRIGHT!" she yelled.

"Here" he read what his father had written under the symbol that was the exact match to the carving on Riley's shoulder "Shit" he muttered.

"YEAH! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" she said as her hands balled into fists, trying to fight off the urge to scream and not stop.

Dean came round, crouching in front of her "Riley, open your eyes and look at me"

"Fuck you…" she mumbled; she couldn't think straight, all she could concentrate on was the fire burning into her back; the flames travelling down her skin, every nerve aflame.

"Riley…" he lifted her head "_This _is what's carved into your back…look" he watched as she forced her eyes open, trying to focus on the page in front of her.

"I can't…" she closed her eyes again "Read it to me" she whispered as she put her head back between her knees.

"It's a binding symbol, Sam _bound _you to him. He can track you…track _us_…I think he's doing that now"

She nodded "Get rid of it"

He lifted her chin again "I have to cut it out" he said evenly.

"Do it…just make it stop" she pleaded as she dropped her head again; hating herself for being unable to hide the desperation in her voice and having to ask him for help.

Dean took his dagger from his boot, putting it into the fire, heating the blade before grabbing the tequila; the hissing of the liquid as it hit the hot steel, like that of a pissed-off snake.

"Don't waste the tequila" muttered Riley.

Dean couldn't hide the smile as he passed her the bottle "Drink" he ordered as he went and crouched behind her. He waited til she'd drunk a sizeable amount "Okay, this is gonna hurt like a sonofabitch" she nodded "Sorry" he said as he put the blade to her skin.

"Just _do _it" she said as she felt him hesitate, anything would be better than what was happening to her now.

Dean nodded to himself as he slipped the blade under her skin, slicing slowly into the flesh as she swore repeatedly. He stopped as his mind latched onto something, something he remembered about binding symbols "Riley"

"Jesus, _what?"_ she said as her breathing became more rapid.

"Sam didn't think you'd be rescued" he stated.

She shook her head "No, I don't think so…" she groaned as the pain became a blindingly hot river of lava coursing down her back, eating into her flesh.

Dean watched how the veins moved; they snaked down her back before stopping suddenly, as if hitting a wall and then retreating…no, not retreating, he thought…_pulled back_. "Riley, you said this _thing, _the thing that was wearing a 'Sam-suit' …it wasn't Sam" she shook her head "Sam's still in there"

"I think so" she said through gritted teeth "When I called him 'Sammy'…" she took a shuddering breath and he noticed goose-bumps spring up on her back "the intensity in his eyes lessened, Sam's in there, somewhere…I'm sure of….SHIT!" she beat her hands against the ground as the pain flared again.

Dean removed the knife and pushed the cut skin back into place, ignoring Riley's plea of 'no'. He went and crouched in front of her "Riley, I think Sam's stopping _him _from finding you" she shook her head "Yes" he said, pausing before he told her what he wanted her to do "Riley, I need a _huge _favour…I need you to ride this out"

She shook her head "I …can't" she looked up at him "_Please" _she pleaded.

He cursed himself as he saw the pain in her eyes "Riley, listen to me. If he's bound you to him, if he can track you…then we can track _him. _Sam won't let him find us, I _know _he won't. I _know _my brother, he won't let him find you but he _will _help us find _him_" he paused "You don't know where Sam is do you?" she shook her head and dropped it back to her knees "Sam'll stop it, Riley. I know he will…please…I _need _to find him and they'll have moved away from that cave…"

Riley tried to think through the piercing needles that stabbed their way down her back; they had til tomorrow night to find Sam, shut this thing down and stop 'The Forsaken One' taking full control of Sam and to stop whatever was lying dormant in Dean, rising and taking control of _him._ Plus that whole destroying both realms thing as well, she didn't really like the sound of that either. And Dean was right, there was no way they'd be at the cave, they'd have moved to a secure hide-out and this was one big fucking mountain, the chances of finding them before tomorrow night were pretty fucking slim. She clenched her fists and finally nodded "You…owe…me…_big"_ she gasped.

"Thank you" said Dean earnestly and as she started to shake, he sat behind her, putting his arms around her as he pulled her back against him. He could feel the fire in her back through his t-shirt, feel it burning and flaring each time she moaned in pain, in stark contrast to the uncontrollable shivering. He whispered softly to her, not sure what he was saying; just knowing he had to help her, that she was going through this because of him and his brother. "Shhh, Riley…it'll be over soon, I promise, shhh…"

He held tight to her as she arched her back and yelled, her eyes squeezed shut as tears leaked from them. She fell limply back against him, her head lolling on his shoulder as the pain finally claimed her. He turned her slightly and slipped the shirt from her shoulder; the symbol had returned to its previous incarnation; the veins were gone, the skin was no longer an angry red, the flesh wasn't throbbing…Sam had broken the connection.

He pulled the shirt back up and lay her down gently; went to his bag and took out one of Sam's books, grabbed his shotgun and pistol and went back to her, leaving the guns within easy reach as he lifted her head into his lap and sat down to read; resting a hand gently on her side as he tried to find a way for her to track Sam.

-----------------------------------

He was breathing heavily as he dropped the body of the man to the ground; he looked down at his blood-spattered body, a small smile resting lazily on his lips as he revelled in his warm, red coat. He watched mesmerised as ruby-red tendrils ran slowly down his chest, tickling over his abs as they drifted drowsily down his legs, leaking onto the ground as it searched for its previous owner.

His mood had lifted a little, the sheer ferociousness of the blows he'd rained down on the man and his screams for mercy returning the power he'd felt taken from him. He understood he was not yet fully awakened, that his power would only be fully returned to him once the sacrifices were made. The sacrifices for him and the one called Dean. He needed the women as much as he needed the man. They were the only ones left in this desolate place that could effect the sacrifice; by calling forth the storms, they had limited their resources and now, for some reason, he couldn't _find _them. They had until tomorrow night to find the three and bring about 'the retribution'…he smiled to himself, he would find them…he knew they'd moved up the mountain, he'd seen that much.

He cocked his head, frowned a little then turned to the one called Lucian "Let them rest tonight, let them think they're safe…" he grinned, his teeth startlingly white against his blood-stained face "_that's _when they'll make a mistake and our work can _truly _begin"

---------------------------

_Sam sat quietly, his mind doing somersaults as he tried to make sense of what he'd discovered. When the demon, he knew now that that was what it was; had turned his rage to the man, he'd felt the grip on him lessen, the chains that bound him start to loosen and he'd taken tentative steps towards his captor. He needed to understand what he was up against, to fight it, beat it and get back to his brother._

_He knew Dean would have understood what the symbol on Riley's shoulder had been; would have recognised it from their father's journal. But he'd screamed in frustration when he'd felt the start of the breaking of the 'binding', yelling out uselessly as he realised they were removing the carving. But then it had stopped, Dean must have realised it worked both ways and he smiled as he continued to stop the demon from finding them. He hated to put Riley through this but __**she **__was the one that would find him, find him and bring Dean to him. _

_He understood now that although the demon needed Dean to complete the retribution, what that asshole __**didn't **__understand was just how powerful the bond he had with his brother was; what the demons would try and use against them, would only make he and Dean more determined, more powerful; it was **that **bond that would be the demons undoing. That and Sam discovering the possession worked __**both **__ways; he'd seen what lay within him and had taken a part of it for himself. _

_He closed his eyes and concentrated…smiling as he heard the demon tell Lucian call off the search. _

_**To be continued…**_


	16. Revelations

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken.**

**Chapter Sixteen.**

It was the seventh time he'd read the small paragraph and he went back to read it again, maybe _this _time he'd find something in it, some word that he'd missed that would turn the whole thing on its head …or point him to another part of the book, but as he got to the end again, he sighed; nope, this was it and he was gonna be in for a _hell _of an argument.

He lay the book on the ground next to him and checked Riley's wound again; the skin was starting to slip from where he'd started to cut it from her back. He pulled the medi-kit towards him; he needed to re-attach the skin if this was going to work. He got out what he needed, turned her a little and started to stitch; she didn't even stir as he threaded the needle through her skin. He finished quickly and bandaged her shoulder; as he pulled the shirt up, he noticed her frown and he instinctively ran his thumb gently across her forehead, like he used to do with Sam as a kid, when the nightmares were taking hold of him; it seemed to work and her face relaxed under his touch. He leaned over and put more wood on the fire then picked up the book again…maybe if he read it one more time…

------------------------------------

Riley was sleeping …but not. She was in a strange state between sleep and unconsciousness; she was aware of Dean gently stroking her face, aware of him stitching her shoulder; the fire in front of her and the raging storm outside, but none of that bothered her. What _did _bother her was the presence she felt lurking in the shadows; just out of sight, a hint of something or someone …_watching._

Each time she tried to focus on it, it seemed to melt away and appear on her periphery again, like a spooky game of 'peek-a-boo'. She wondered briefly what would happen if it _did _jump out and yell _'boo'_, she guessed she'd probably shit herself, because if it was staying hidden, then it probably wasn't a _good _presence…and what the _hell _was it doing hanging around her mind? She had enough crap in here without something else taking up residence. I mean seriously, was there any room left? She sighed, she had to calm herself, she was 'mind-babbling' …and _that _thought stopped her, she was _awake _…no, not awake, this was an _altered _state. Bugger, this can't be good, she thought. She closed her eyes (could she do that?) …apparently she could, because when she opened them Sam was sitting in front of her.

"Sam?" she tensed.

He held up his hands placatingly "Easy, Riley. It's me, not _him" _he said softly.

She looked into his eyes; they were the soft green/brown she knew not that scary shade of blue that accompanied that other arsehole "What the _hell _is going on here, Sam? Why are you in my head?" she paused "And please ignore the mess"

He laughed softly "You got some scary shit in here, Riley"

"Har-har. Now answer the question"

"The binding symbol _he _put on you…" he started.

"Yeah, Dean figured out it worked both ways, I still have it" she looked at him "Thanks for that"

"I'm _sorry_, Riley. I really am. I couldn't stop him" she nodded "I don't have a lot of time so you have to listen" she nodded again "You're safe for tonight, I've made him call off the search for you, so _get _some rest, _all _of you. You're gonna need it"

Riley sighed "Tomorrow's gonna be a bitch isn't it?"

He nodded "They've moved, I'm not exactly sure where we are but it's still on the mountain, a large grouping of caves, all interlinked, that's where they'll be bringing 'The Forsaken One' through completely. You'll be able to find me tomorrow, I'll help you but it'll be on the sly, _he _doesn't know I can do this and I'd like to keep it that way"

"You been poking around, Sam?" he nodded "But they can't bring _him _through without me or Dee right? And what's the deal with Dean?" she asked.

"Slow down, Riley" he said with a smile "They need you, yeah. 'The Forsaken One' is only partially in control, your sacrifice will bring it completely through…"

"And that'll be the end of _you_"

He nodded "And Dean has one in him as well" he shook his head "This is …I only got a little glimpse of it, Riley, I need to be careful but…" he looked into her eyes "This is _bad_. These are _powerful _demons…more powerful than _anything _I've seen before…and the rage…Riley, these demons are _pissed_."

"Okay, kinda get that…but you gotta give me _more_, Sam…that really isn't a lot to go on"

He nodded "I can, but…I don't have a lot of time…so…" he reached up and put his hands either side of her head "Sorry, but this is gonna hurt"

Riley sighed again "I swear to Christ, Sam…between you and your brother, you two owe me so _big _you're gonna be repaying me for the rest of your damn lives"

Sam smiled "Riley, if we don't stop this, they're gonna be pretty short damn lives"

She laughed softly "Welcher"

"I don't know what that means, but okay" he looked at her "Tell Dean I'm okay and to stop bitching at you"

"I've tried that, he won't listen. I think he gets off on it" she said.

Sam laughed "Its foreplay"

Riley laughed "Kinky" she looked at him "Alright, hit me with your mojo" she paused "Oh and …" she reached up and put one on his chin.

"Argh! What the fuck was _that _for?" he asked incredulously.

She frowned "Seriously?" she shook her head and laughed softly "I'm surprised I could actually do it" she muttered to herself.

Sam rubbed his chin "Okay, so I'm gonna do this now…and like I said, it's gonna hurt …" he smiled "You can punch me again when we stop this asshole"

"Deal" she said; and she closed her eyes as Sam placed his hands either side of her head.

------------------------

Dee moved quickly and quietly up on the den; holding tight to her pistol and ignoring the pain in her arm as she glanced into the cave; Dean was sitting near the fire, Riley's head resting on his leg; he had a book in one hand as he read, his brow furrowed as his eyes flew over the page; his other hand absentmindedly stroking Riley's forehead. She shook her head as she laughed to herself; looked like Riley had got to someone else. She stepped into the cave and Dean had the pistol in his hand in an instant.

"Not bad, Winchester" whispered Dee as she headed over to them.

Dean released the pressure on the trigger, noticing how Dee favoured her right arm slightly as she dropped a bag quietly beside the fire. She crouched near them, frowning slightly as she put a hand to Riley's forehead.

"She's out" he whispered.

"What happened?" she asked.

"If I tell you, you're not allowed to shoot me" he said with a grin.

Dee noticed how the grin didn't reach his eyes "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do _shit _to her" he sighed "Look" he passed her his fathers journal and waited til she finished reading.

"Shit" said Dee "You get rid of it? Is that why…" she frowned "Why are you shaking your head?"

He passed her the book he was reading and pointed to a section "Read this…and don't hit me, Riley agreed to it"

Dee noticed how he kept stroking Riley's hair, she shook her head, he didn't even realise he was doing it. She dropped her eyes to the page, the small frown she'd been wearing getting deeper the more she read. She raised her eyes slowly to his and saw the defiance in them, daring her to challenge what he wanted to do "Riley agreed to this?" she shook her head "No"

"She agreed to let the binding stay. She knows we can use it to track Sam, she just doesn't know how …and I didn't either til about fifteen minutes ago" he sighed "Look, I understand she's your friend, but whatever's _in _Sam was trying to track her with that" he pointed to Riley's shoulder "but Sammy stopped it. He's in there and he's _fighting. _He'll lead us to him…with Riley's help" he stared at her defiantly.

"We'll discuss it when she wakes. How long's she been out?" she asked softly.

Dean looked at his watch "About forty minutes" he glanced down, removing his hand self-consciously; she was still pale but nowhere near as much as before; he looked back at Dee "So tell me, what was so freakin' important that you had to go out in _that" _he pointed towards the raging storm outside "and get yourself hurt" he pointed to the blood that was starting to dribble under the cuff of her coat "It better've been worth it Dee and it _better_ be something we can use to stop this shit and help Sam"

Dee ignored him as she pulled the bag towards her; she opened it and pulled out a blanket, placing it over her friend. She turned back and pulled Riley's clothes and boots out, putting them near the fire "Got you some dry clothes as well" she took out jeans and shirts, putting them on the ground with some more blankets "Figured Riley'd need food…to get her strength back" she said quietly as she took fruit and snacks out "We haven't eaten in almost two days"

"Dee…" started Dean as he realised that she hadn't gone for weapons or anything to use against those freaks that had Sam and were hunting them. She'd gone to get supplies to help them make it through the night. It was official, he was an asshole.

Dee ignored him, he'd seen a part of her she kept closely guarded and she _hated _that. She took a small pot from the bag and went to the den entrance, filling it with rainwater and bringing it back, placing it into the fire. "Caffeine" she said, not looking at him. She picked up one of his shirts "Keep your eyes facing front, Winchester" and she went behind him to change.

Dean picked up the book again, pulling the blanket over Riley's shoulders as he continued to read; they could track Sam but only with his help. If Riley let him perform the ceremony, then maybe she could link up with Sam, get some inside info on how to take these bastards out. He looked down at Riley; he hated relying on other people, especially where Sam was concerned but he had no choice, not this time. The only way to get to Sam was through Riley. He just hoped it wouldn't kill her.

He looked up as Dee came back, wearing one of his shirts; she put her wet clothes near the fire. "Get the medi-kit and let me see your arm"

"I'm fine, Winchester" she said as she stared into the fire.

"Bullshit. Get the freakin' medi-kit and let me see your damn arm. Don't make me kick your ass" he said, giving her a smile.

Dee raised an eyebrow "Like to see you try, Winchester" she smiled "Especially now" and she motioned to Riley.

"Aaah, she…I…" he started.

Dee laughed softly "I'm just taking the piss, she looks comfy" she got the medi-kit and knelt on the ground, rolling up her sleeve.

"Jesus…" he took the kit "You're gonna need stitches" he looked at her "How'd it happen? No bullshit this time. No more secrets"

"Riley finally convinced you did she?" she asked.

He shook his head with a grin "She's a pain in the ass when she's pissed" he said as he cleaned her arm "Now tell me"

"Some twat took exception to me killing him…" she started.

"Yeah, well, shit happens" he said as he got the needle and thread "Tequila's there" he pointed as she picked up the bottle and drank "And?"

"My fault. I let him get to his knife"

"How many were at the cabin?" Dean asked as he stitched.

"Four. They've gone through all of yours and Sam's gear. Not sure what they were looking for though"

"The laptop?"

"Gone" she looked at him "You heard of _'The Forsaken One' _before now?" she asked.

Dean finished the stitching and wrapped her arm "Nope. But that bit…the part Riley said about Dad…he say anything to you about why he wanted you two here?"

"Nothing specific" she pulled her shirt sleeve down "Thanks" she took two cups from the bag and made coffee for both of them "All he said was that he needed us here to help him try and sort this shit out. That it was big and he didn't trust anyone else but us to help him"

"See, I don't get that. Dad has…had people he _could _trust…" started Dean.

Dee pulled another blanket from the bag and sat, handing Dean a coffee "Your Dad trusted us, Winchester and I'm guessing that because this has something to do with you and Sam, he didn't want this to spread through the hunting community, and Riley and I are kinda pariah's there…so…" she shrugged and sipped her coffee as she stared into the fire.

"Me and Sammy…we've never heard of you…or about two foreign hunters…"

"You wouldn't. We tend to stay under the radar…" she looked at Riley "Although with Riley that's sometimes a little difficult" she looked at Dean "Whatever's in Sam, it's in you too and it's got something to do with John. Think. Is there _anything _your Dad said to you…anything out of the ordinary …"

Dean shook his head "He never even _mentioned _this place to us"

"Riley said something about 'his blood' …does _that _mean anything to you?"

Dean shook his head again "No. None of it makes _any _freakin' sense! If me and Sammy had some big-bad in us, he'd have _told _us"

"Not if he thought he could stop it without you ever finding out about it" she sighed "He's your Dad, if he could protect you from it, he would. I think that's why he wanted me and Riley here. We don't have any link to you. Shit, we didn't even know what you looked like, just knew your names" she smiled at him "Your Dad was proud of you, _both_ of you. He never said it aloud, but we could tell by the way he spoke about you" she looked at him "I'm sorry he's gone, he was one of the good guys"

Dean nodded, he couldn't say anything; the lump in his throat was too large to allow anything through. His Dad had been proud of him. It was all he'd ever wanted to hear from his father but instead of coming from his lips, it had come via a complete stranger. He shook his head, he couldn't deal with that right now, he needed to focus on Sam. He looked at Dee "Riley said…" he was stopped from finishing the sentence by Riley's scream. He dropped the cup and grabbed her as she started to thrash about, her hands going to her head, her fingers digging into her scalp.

Dee dropped her coffee and jumped up, pulling Riley from Dean's grasp "Riley! Riley!" she yelled, holding onto her friend as Dean tried to pull Riley's hands from her head "Check her shoulder!" yelled Dee.

Dean pulled the shirt down and ripped the bandage off; the symbol was pulsing but didn't have the same _infectious _look about it as earlier "Something's…it's not the same as before but something's happening"

"No shit!" yelled Dee "Riley! Riley! Listen to me! I'm gonna come in and check on you" she ignored the questioning look on Dean's face "It's gonna be _me, _Riley okay?" she closed her eyes and placed her hands over her friends.

Dean didn't know what to do when Dee's screams joined Riley's.

----------------------------

'_Sam' _sat, watching distractedly as his followers engaged in one of their favourite past-times. They'd had no-one to sacrifice for this ritual, so they'd had to use one of their own; the man had protested at first, but after some 'gentle' persuasion from 'Sam', he'd lain on the altar willingly…his screams bringing forth a frenzy of carnage and lust. It was the lust he was watching now; their bodies covered in the remains of the man; the dark red figures writhing in pleasure, their bliss-filled cries bouncing off the cavern walls as their bodies regenerated.

He smiled lazily as he felt the one within struggle against him and he slapped him back into place; the man's angry howl eliciting a soulless, throaty laugh. _His _time was almost upon them and when he had his '_other' _at his side, both realms would feel their wrath. He had been waiting far too long for this time, his rage, his ire, building over millennia; a mass of hatred, of evil that had been cultivated by the betrayal of his own kind, a betrayal that had been sealed by an alliance borne between them and those that hunted them. He smiled again, but he'd sworn vengeance on the one that had bought about his and his _other's _passing; the ultimate revenge. He laughed; from a proud blood-line of demon-warriors, _they _would rise and bring forth a destruction _no one _would be able to stop.

-----------------------------------

Riley screamed as she was shown fractured image after fractured image; each photo shutter a graphic montage that burned deep into her psyche. She saw torture and desecration on a scale she never imagined possible and all done under the watchful eyes of a demon; a demon that revelled in the defilement that was taking place, urging its followers on with promises of more depravity and 'eternal life'. She saw the pleasure it took in the torture inflicted on the victims but she could tell it hungered for more.

The shutter clicked again and she was shown a woman, the power coming from her was almost a physical being... and the demon sensed this as well and took the woman as his own; calling on old _'magik' _to make her truly his. They fed off each other, their hunger for corruption, their thirst for power an insatiable need. They wanted more than what they were being offered and they conspired to bring about their rule over _both _realms. And it was this conspiracy that would be their undoing.

Another shutter click and Riley was shown a meeting; one between demon and mortal…no, not just a mortal…a _hunter. _She was being shown an alliance,a _pact_. The hunter would kill the demon and the woman and the demons would leave this place and _never _return. The blood-pact that was made sent chills down Riley's spine.

But things hadn't gone according to plan; the demons had reneged. The hunter had killed the woman when the one that had made the pact arrived; and as the hunter had driven his sword through the demon's neck, holding true to his side of the bargain, the pact-maker had cursed the demons', binding their essence to the forest and banishing them from Hell; condemning them to never return. And as the hunter withdrew his sword; the demon reached up, grabbing the man's hand and slicing it, placing it over his bleeding wound and whispering a curse of his own.

'_My blood runs through you now! And when our blood-lines meet again; yours and my beloved's; the union will bring forth two that will unleash our fury on **both **realms! Your line is cursed and we **will **be avenged. We will **not **be forsaken!" _

Riley watched as the man wrenched his arm free of the demon, raised his sword and cut the demons head from its shoulders. He then turned to the pact-maker, furious green eyes burning into the demon.

"_You broke the alliance!" the man hissed and raised his sword._

_The demon laughed malevolently "I am a demon! What did you expect?" he laughed again "Thank you for doing our job for us"_

"_You son of a __**bitch!"**__ said the man as he advanced on the demon "He __**cursed **__me! You break it!"_

_The demon laughed again "Break a curse that will never come into play?" he shook his head "Live with the fear, **hunter!" **he spat the last word out "Tell it to your children as a bedtime story" he laughed again and vanished, the man's sword slicing through thin air._

Riley screamed as the shutter clicked once more and she was shown one last image…one of John holding a small boy in one arm, his other arm around a blonde woman that was holding a baby.

The blood-lines had met again.

-----------------------------------

Dean struggled with the two women, their screams crashing into him and bouncing off the small den walls before coming back to slam into him again. He grabbed at Dee's hands and wrenched them from Riley's head, wincing as he heard a roar sound within him. Dee fell back, her screams turning to low moans as soon he'd broken whatever connection she'd had with Riley.

He grabbed Riley's shoulder "RILEY!" he yelled into her face, shaking her "RILEY!" her screams wouldn't stop. He slapped her ...hard…but it made no difference. "Shiiiiit!" he had to wake her; he leaned her against him, pulled her shirt down, placed his hand over the symbol and pressed down hard. He cocked his head when he heard a whisper and closed his eyes as he was directed …he cocked his head again…then felt a sharp slap to his face. He opened his eyes and stared into Riley's…he hadn't even heard her screams stop.

"Riley?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper "I …heard…" he closed his eyes.

She took his face in her hands "Hey! Dean! Look at me!" he opened his eyes and looked into hers "You don't listen to _anything _or _anyone _but me and Dee! You hear me?" he nodded "I _mean _it. You _stay _away from that symbol and you _stay _away from Sam"

He nodded and leaned his forehead against her shoulder…he didn't _want _to listen to the whisper, the whisper that had told him the only way to save Sam was to bring Riley and Dee to _him._

_**To be continued…**_


	17. Going in Blind

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken.**

**Chapter Seventeen.**

It started as a low smoulder, a tingling in his feet that flickered slowly up his shins, wrapping around his knees and radiating up his legs. The heat built in his gut, simmering as it burned through his insides, singeing his lungs as it sucked the air from them, forcing a low moan up his scorched throat; a moan that pushed though parched lips as the fire raced up his face and engulfed his mind.

He fought the blaze, beating it back, trying to extinguish the flames that were consuming him; cooking him from the inside out. And as the fire licked slowly at his mind, it bought with it the whispers; the murmured sighs that enticed him towards the pyre. He took a tentative step towards the bewitching breath… and stumbled as another voice cut through the seductive purr, a voice he could trust breaking the spell and turning him away from the temptation.

"Hey…Dean…look at me" said Riley softly "Come on…"

He lifted his head from her shoulder, forcing his eyes to focus, listening to her voice as it guided him back from the inferno "Riley?"

"Yeah, it's me" she smiled "Bet you're pissed it's not some playboy bunny"

He gave her a small smile "You wouldn't have to change your name…Cinnamon"

She raised an eyebrow "What did I say I'd do if you called me that again?"

He frowned "I…can't…remember…I…" he laid voice to another low moan.

Riley put a hand to his forehead, he was burning up "You feel alright?"

He started to nod then shook his head "I feel like shit" he gave her a grin that was pure Dean "I know how you can make me feel better"

She laughed "Easy there, Romeo…lie down"

"Yeah, that works" he said as she lay him down gently.

She went and removed his boots as Dee watched on, amused "You wearing underwear, Dean?"

"You want me to?" he asked as sweat broke out on his brow.

"Just answer the question" she laughed and he nodded "Okay, Dee…give me hand"

"Aaah, Riley as kinky as you are, babes…I really don't want to watch you and Winchester do the nasty" she laughed.

Riley rolled her eyes "For fuck's sake Dee! Just help me take his jeans off!"

"Awesome" Dean muttered with a grin as he closed his eyes; the sweat from his brow bringing a salty sting as it snaked through his lashes.

"Don't make me slap you, Dean" said Riley with a smile.

"I don't mind…" he whispered.

She laughed softly "Dean, look at me" she went and knelt next to him, turning his face to hers "You've got a fever, a bad one, okay?" he nodded as his eyes tried to focus "We need to get rid of it before tomorrow…big day fighting bad guys, remember?" he nodded again and she smiled "I can say just about anything to you and you're gonna agree aren't you?" he nodded again and grinned at her "Cool. Can I have your car?" he nodded "Awesome"

"Stop messing with him, Riley" said Dee with a laugh "He's sick…and delirious"

"I want …payment …for the car" he said. Riley looked at him and he grinned "I can see up your shirt"

"Shit" she shifted.

He laughed "S'Alright, ….already seen you …naked" he grinned _"Nice_. I like your …tatts"

Dee looked at Riley "He said 'tatts' right?"

Riley rolled her eyes "Shut up" she looked at Dean "Even out of your mind you're still trying to get into my pants"

He chuckled "You're not _wearing_ pants" his voice was barely a whisper.

"And you wont' be either" she said and she and Dee removed his jeans "If he has a woody, how awkward is _that _gonna be" whispered Riley to Dee with a laugh.

"I can _hear _you" he gasped "And …you'd be impressed"

"Yeah, okay Winchester, you're hung and then some" said Dee with a laugh as Dean grinned proudly.

"Alright, Dean. You gotta sit up; off with the t-shirt" she and Dee helped him into a sitting position and pulled his t-shirt off. Riley looked at Dee and raised an eyebrow, Dee laughing softly as they lay him back down.

Dee put a hand to his forehead and looked at Riley and mouthed _'bad'_ to her. Riley grabbed the medi-kit and searched through it, finding strong aspirin "Water" she said to Dee.

Dee returned with a cup full of rain water and knelt the other side of Dean "Okay, Dean…up you get again" they helped him sit up.

"You gotta take these okay?" said Riley "Open up" he opened his mouth automatically and she popped the pills in.

"Riley, I don't think that's the recommended dosage" said Dee with a laugh as she looked at the five pills sitting on Dean's tongue.

Riley smiled "Well it's not like he'll be operating heavy machinery or driving anytime soon" she grinned "And we'll just add it to the list of things for which we're 'Wanted' ..._'exceeding recommended daily dossage of aspirin'_ " she grinned again "Now they'll _really _come after us"

Dee rolled her eyes "Daft bint" and she put the cup to Dean's lips "Drink" she ordered and he washed the pills down.

They lay him back down and he grinned at them "You _like_ me"

"Yeah, you're irresistible" said Riley with a smile.

"Damn straight" he said softly, closing his eyes as the fever claimed him.

"This isn't good, Dee" said Riley. She looked around the den, smiling when she saw her clothes, blankets, food and whatnot scattered about "Aww, you _do _care" she said to her friend.

"Bollocks" said Dee "Can't have you catching your death before we kill this numbnut"

"Uh huh" laughed Riley as she picked up her jeans and slipped them on, wincing as she slipped her t-shirt over hear head "Alright, we've got some major shit to deal with tomorrow. They've moved from the cave and Sam's not exactly sure where they are but he's gonna help me find them. Said we're safe for tonight, he's made the demon call off the search, so food and sleep and then we'll go …bugger" she looked at Dee "How _are _we gonna stop this shit? 'Cause I'm thinking Sam's not gonna sit still for an exorcism"

Dee tossed Riley the journal and picked up the book Dean had been reading earlier "Looks like we got us some reading to do, Dundee" and the two of them sat down to read, unaware of the internal battle that was taking place just metres from them.

------------------------------------

'Sam' was pacing the cavern as the preparations were being made for tomorrow night; he laughed as he watched his follower's cliché their way through what they believed they needed to enact the ritual. He shook his head in disgust; like candles, incense and insipid symbols drawn on the cavern walls were going bring him into being. No. All he needed was the women; their blood sacrifice would bring about their rise…their ascension; to rule over both realms and destroy all those that had bought about their downfall.

He could feel the one within struggling against him, trying to regain control of the vessel and he laughed at each and every unsuccessful attempt. The yells, the roars of rage the man made sent shivers of pleasure through him, reinforcing his sense of power. This was his _destiny_; he was born for more than torture and desecration, he was born to _rule. _And when he and his 'other' were reunited they would wreak havoc on this realm and the under-realm. The demons would _pay _for their betrayal, for leaving him in this place without his beloved, for _forsaking _him.

The curse he had placed on the hunter had finally come into play; like he always knew it would. The vessels father was from _his _line…the vessels mother from his beloveds. He grinned, if only the hunter could be here to witness what his line would unleash. He stopped his pacing, a slow smile spreading over his lips….oh, yes…_that _would be the _ultimate _revenge! He turned to 'the first', ordering him to get what he needed to bring forth the one that had started this; the one that had been _his _creator.

_Sam watched and listened to everything the demon was doing and saying. Gathering information like he always did. **This **was what he did best, finding answers and giving Dean the information he needed to kill the evil they were fighting. And he'd be **damned **if he was gonna let this prick use him and his brother to bring forth hell on earth; because that's **exactly **__what it would be. This asshole was planning on opening the door between both realms and systematically slaughtering all who didn't bow down to him. And this demon was one **powerful **bastard; he hadn't been sitting idly by, twiddling his thumbs while he waited for him and Dean to arrive. He had been devouring the energy from the sacrifices made over hundreds and hundreds of years; amassing a power that even those in Hell were unaware. _

_But Sam hadn't been sitting idly by either; as he distracted the demon with his struggles, his yells of fury; he'd been taking sneak peeks into the darkness that nested in him, looking for a weakness, something he could use against these demons…and he'd just found it. It was time to get in touch with Riley._

-----------------------------

Dean felt the first rays of light creep into the den, bringing with it a gentle warmth, a _safe _warmth; not the charring combustion he'd been fighting last night. He'd been on fire; there was no other way to describe it. He'd felt every flame burn through him, bringing with it a blinding pain that ignited every nerve; every muscle, every part of him until he was begging for release. And he was _promised_ release; a way out of the searing torment, a way to end the torture if he just _listened. _

The embers that smouldered in the hearth of his mind were stoked by a beguiling ballad, a siren song that called to him…and each time he'd turned his mind towards the intimate promises, he'd heard either Riley or Dee's voices, talking to him, administering to him; and he remembered what Riley had told him…listen to _them, _not to anyone else. And he'd turned away from the sleepy seduction, using their voices to guide him back; both of them seeming to know when he needed their help most.

He opened his eyes slowly as Riley walked into the den carrying the carcass of something he guessed had previously been a rabbit.

She smiled at him "Morning sunshine"

He sat up, rubbing his hands down his face "Hey" he looked down and was surprised to see he was only in his boxers. He turned to Riley, she was grinning at him as she put the rabbit over the fire.

"You feeling better?" she asked, tossing him some aspirin "Your temps back to normal, but take a couple more just to be on the safe side"

He popped a couple of pills and dry swallowed "So _that's _why I'm in my boxers then" and grinned at her.

She returned the grin "Maybe"

He laughed "You want me, I know it" he looked around "Where's Dee?"

"Out scouting around, should be back soon"

He stood and she threw him his jeans "And you've been out hunting _wabbits' _" he said with a smile.

"Girls gotta eat" she laughed. She stood "You hungry?" she asked as she walked towards the entrance.

He stretched "Starved" he said and stopped her as she went to walk past him "Riley…last night, I don't remember a lot of it…but…" he shrugged "Thanks. I …aaah…owe you"

She smiled "No worries. And you promised me your car" she grinned "I'm rapt" and she walked out of the den, laughing at the shocked expression on his face.

He moved to the den entrance and squinted into the bright blue sky; there wasn't a cloud in sight and the sun was already beginning to beat down on the landscape, drinking the remains of last nights rainfall as it promised a day free from storms. He looked over at the sound of voices, Riley and Dee were walking towards him, both of them deep in conversation, bumping each other as they laughed... and it was the first time he'd felt like an outsider in their world. He smiled to himself, they were like him and Sam, he could see the unspoken communication between the two and he was beginning to see why his father had trusted them the way he did.

Dee looked up and smiled "Well Winchester, nice to see you've got your pants on"

Dean grinned "Hung and then some…I think you said"

She rolled her eyes "Trust you to remember _that" _she patted his shoulder as she walked into the den "Glad you're okay"

Dean grinned at Riley "She _does _like me" he jumped when Dee slapped the back of his head "Hey!"

Riley laughed "You kinda grow on people, Dean…in that annoying way a puppy does"

He followed her into the den and they crouched round the fire as Dee made coffee. He was surprised as his mouth started to water at the smell of the cooking rabbit. He hated camping but this wasn't half bad…well apart from his brother being missing, the demons, killer hillbillies and raging storms that is.

"So…" started Dean.

"Sam paid me a quick visit late last night" and she laughed at the look on Dean's face "He pops into my head …it hurts like a bastard, hence the screaming, but he pointed us in the right direction…"

"You know where he is?" Dean interrupted.

She shook her head "No, he said he can't do that til we're on the move, which should be fun" she muttered "But…" she looked at Dee.

Dee looked at Dean "How good's your poker face, Dean?"

He grinned "How do you think me and Sammy pay our way?"

Dee nodded "Well Dean, you're about to play the biggest poker game of your life…" she stared at him "Of _our _lives. You fuck this up and we're _all _screwed"

Dean nodded "No one's getting my brother"

"Alright. Sit down and let me explain" said Dee "And Riley, if you don't have that pesky rabbit cooked anytime soon, _I'll _go all 'Elmer Fudd' on _your_ arse"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch…" said Riley with a grin "Now tell wonder-boy over here what he has to do"

-----------------------------

Dean, Riley and Dee had been traipsing around the remains of the mountain for over two hours; the sun, for which they'd been praying, was now their enemy, they were hot, sweaty and their tempers were starting to flare.

"So which way _now,_ genius?" asked Dean, trying to control the frustration in his voice.

Riley turned on him "I have _no _fucking idea, okay? Your _brother's _supposed to be helping me!"

"Some tracking device _you _are" he muttered.

"For fuck's sake, Winchester! What do you want me to do? Put my arms out and spin in a circle making _'beeping' _noises til I go off?"

"Well it couldn't fucking well hurt could it?" he looked at her "Spin"

She jumped at him but Dee grabbed her "Easy, Riley…" she turned to Dean "Could you be a bigger pratt?"

"No" said Riley and she glared at him.

"'_Beep, beep, beep'" _said Dean as he gave Riley the finger.

Dee slapped both of them upside their heads "Children, please"

Riley stormed off, muttering under her breath as she scanned the surrounding area hoping that something would click in her mind that'd point them in the right direction. "Shiiiit!" she said as she kicked at a log in frustration. She sat down and put her head in her hands "Come on, Sam" she whispered "Give me a clue…give me _something_ before I kill your brother"

Dee turned to Dean "Cut her some slack, Winchester. Without Sam's help, she can't do it"

"Yeah, she can" he looked at Dee "If you let me do the…"

Dee shook her head "No. And you heard what she said, Sam needs to keep this on the sly, you link them up and that demon will know Sam's been in contact and then all our plans go to shit. You want your brother back we do it…" she stopped as Riley let out a stream of abuse that'd make a truck-driver blush.

They ran over to her, she was on her knees, blood seeping through the back of her t-shirt in the shape of the symbol.

"Mother-_fucker!" _gasped Riley. Dee put her hand on Riley's shoulder and she pushed it off "Leave me alone!"

"Riley…" started Dee.

Riley got unsteadily to her feet and put her hands on her knees as she took deep, shuddering breaths. Dean handed her a water bottle and she slapped it out of his hands "I _said _leave me alone!"

"Has Sam…" he started.

Riley straightened up suddenly and turned to them "This way" she said and started to walk eastward, moving purposefully round boulders and stepping over fallen logs; knowing _exactly _where she was going.

Dean stared at Dee in shock "Did…"

Dee nodded, too stunned to speak; she'd seen what Dean had. Riley's eyes were now opaque. From what she could tell, her best friend was blind.

---------------------------------------------

_Sam watched the preparations for the ceremony through the barred windows that were his eyes; waiting for the perfect opportunity to reach out to Riley. He'd felt the demon continually walk past his cell, checking to make sure he was securely locked in, his loathsome laugh echoing around his prison and biting deep into him. Sam withstood all the sharp jabs that were made at him, the taunting, the bullying…waiting and waiting…his time would come. And it __**had**__, but it had taken longer than he'd thought, it was early afternoon by the time the first signs of trouble began to filter through._

_Lucian had returned with the ingredients the demon needed to complete the summoning ritual for the hunter but he'd also returned with news that rescue crews were heading up the mountain to check on the 'good people' of Desperation. Apparently they'd refused to listen to his protestations that all was well and they'd be here before nightfall. Another storm was needed, Lucian had whispered._

_The demon had flown into such a rage that Sam had backed away from the image of his hands literally tearing a woman to pieces and had used the demons pre-occupation to reach out to Riley, opening a connection and giving her the vision she needed to find him. He prayed that it would work, because at this stage of the game, he was going in blind. He sat back, allowing the demon his rage…Sam's job now was to keep the connection hidden from his captor._

----------------------------------------------

Dean and Dee had been following Riley silently for hours, her steps were steady and she didn't deviate from the invisible path she seemed to be following. They'd given up trying to speak with her, her answer was always the same _'Leave me alone'; _but every time Dean had mentioned his brother's name, Riley's shoulder had twitched. This was Sam, he had no doubt.

Riley had made them hide once and they'd waited as two men from the town had walked right past their cover, Riley grabbing Dee's and his arm and holding it in a vice-like grip, looking directly at them with her colourless eyes as she prevented them from killing the two men.

An hour later she had stopped suddenly and looked down the mountain; they'd followed her sightless gaze and saw the beginnings of another storm. Riley had turned quickly and picked up her pace. Dean and Dee running to keep up with her.

"We've gotta be close" panted Dean.

"We bloody well better be" said Dee as she pointed to the storm that was attacking the base of the mountain, the dark clouds starting to tumble slowly towards them.

They'd been running for almost half an hour when Riley stopped so suddenly that Dean ran into the back of her. She turned to him then turned back, heading towards what looked like a small tunnel. She crouched and shuffled in, Dee following her as Dean bought up the rear; both of them dragging their bags behind them.

It was pitch black within the small tunnel, Dean raised his hand but couldn't see it as he continued to crawl forward. He lost all sense of time and space and as the first stirrings of unease started to clench in his gut he saw a glimmer of light ahead and within moments had dragged himself into a small cave. He turned as Riley spoke.

"We're here" she said as she sat down heavily, leaning back against the cave wall, her eyes squeezed shut as she grimaced in pain.

"Riley?" asked Dee as she shuffled over to her friend.

Riley let out a long breath and opened her eyes, both Dee and Dean breathing a silent sigh of relief as they saw the green was now returned to her eyes.

"Welcome back" said Dee with a smile.

Riley nodded then turned to Dean "Game time"

"Where are they?" he asked, his voice taking on the hard edge of someone who was out for blood.

"Down that tunnel, take the second on the left and that'll bring you to the top of the caves. He's pissed" she smiled "Seems he's been having some trouble finding us"

Dean smiled "Lucky I haven't" he said and punched Dee then Riley in the face.

_**To be continued…**_


	18. When Past and Present Collide

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken.**

**Chapter Eighteen.**

He dragged the two women through the tunnels, listening to the quiet murmurs that floated through the passages, the words were indecipherable but they let him know where he needed to go. He paused for breath as he got to the edge of the tunnel that led out of the cave system; he pushed Dee through first then dragged Riley out behind him. He sat them up against the rocky walls and checked them, smiling as he noticed the blood dribbling from their lips.

He picked up Riley, throwing her over his shoulder and made his way determinedly down the slope and towards the caverns main entrance. He'd send someone back for Dee; once he was reunited with Sam, he wouldn't leave him. He ran his hand along the stones, feeling their textured crust as he made his way down, his fingers brushing the wall that held his brother. He closed his eyes briefly as he made the turn at the foot of the caves, opening them to be greeted by the shocked stares and raised guns of three men.

"Put your fucking weapons down" said Dean. He stood his ground as the men kept their guns raised "Put them down or I'll kill you where you stand" he said again, a quiet menace oozing from his lips.

The men just stared, one of them shuffling from foot to foot, unable to decide what to do. Dean made the decision for him by suddenly pulling a pistol from the small of his back and shooting the man between the eyes. The remaining men lowered their weapons quickly.

"Disobey me again and _your_ deaths won't be as quick" he said, returning the pistol to its position. He shifted Riley further up his shoulder "The other one's at the top of the caves. Bring her" and he walked past the men, grabbing the rifle from one of them "You can't carry her with that, dickhead" and the two men nodded and made their way quickly round the caves and up towards Dee.

Dean got to the cave entrance as two more men ran out, skidding to a stop when they saw Dean with the woman "You want me to shoot you too?" they stared open mouthed "Move out of the way or…" his eyes flashed dangerously.

The men parted, they knew that look, had seen it in the eyes of the other; pure evil lurked inside this man…but there was something else, something the other didn't have and it was _that _realisation that made the men scurry out of his way. _This _man was insane. He'd embraced the demon within and it had unhinged him; _his _depravity would _not _be limited to their enemies…they, too, were now in the firing line.

Dean stepped into the cave, tossing the rifle aside as he moved towards the altar and the unblinking stares of the followers gathered within. He stopped and stared into the eyes of each and every one of them, not looking away until they dropped their gaze "KNEEL!" he thundered and all but one, one who had his back to Dean, dropped to their knees.

The man turned slowly, his movements graceful and measured. He smiled…and Sam returned the smile as he looked into the bright blue eyes of his brother.

"Sammy" said Dean with a grin "Bought you something" and he dropped Riley to the ground.

Sam grinned "And I didn't get you anything" he laughed "Oh, yeah, I did" he reached over, picked up an item and tossed it to Dean.

Dean grinned as he caught the sword; he removed it from its scabbard, the firelight catching the blade and making prisms of light dance across the cave walls.

"You know what that is?" asked Sam as walked towards his brother, kicking their followers out of his way.

Dean nodded as he stared at the blade transfixed "It bought about our deaths" he said. He raised his eyes to Sam "How'd you get it?"

Sam smiled "The last hunter that was here…" he grinned "You might remember him, went by the name of John" and he laughed at Dean's grin "He left it behind…apparently he had to get out in a hurry…said something about his sons…"

Dean laughed "You just can't _trust _family these days" and he swung the sword in an arc, the sound of it slicing through the air, bringing a rush of blood to his ears. He re-sheathed the sword and slung it over his back, smiling at the snug fit.

Sam smiled at his brother and dropped his gaze to the unconscious form of Riley, he raised his eyes slowly and grinned "The bitch is back" he said. His gaze wandered around the cave "Where's the other one?"

"Left her at the top of the caves; she'll be out for a while, should send someone up to get her though"

Sam nodded and pointed to the two men at the cave entrance "Bring that English bitch here" he turned to two other men "String this one up"

The men scurried forward, grabbing Riley under the arms and dragging her towards the cave wall, banging her head against the base of it.

"Hey, asshole! Careful with the merchandise! The only one that's drawing the bitches blood is us" he smiled nastily "Unless you'd like to take her place?" the men shook their heads vigorously and the tied Riley's hands, lifting her gently as they hung her against the wall. Dean turned to his brother "Kinda brightens the place up a bit doesn't she?"

Sam laughed and clapped his brother on the shoulder "And soon we'll have a matching pair" he grinned at Dean, his blue eyes brightening "Got another surprise for you"

"Damn, and all I bought you were sacrifices" he grinned.

Sam laughed merrily "There'll be a special guest at tonight's party" he smiled "The original owner of _that_" he pointed to the sword "will be paying us a visit"

"The more the merrier, Sammy" he smiled nastily "Show that fucker what he's done…what _we're _gonna do" he paused and cocked his head "Think we can do anything about getting dear ol' _Dad _back here? Ya know? Make him proud of his son's _achievements?"_

The light lit up in Sam's eyes, having his brother here only bought out the _best _in him, he laughed, or was that the _worst? _He laughed again, either or…

"And seriously, dude. If _Dad _was so fucking insistent on having these two sluts here…" he grinned "Be nice to show him what sending 'em here's done" he laughed "More deaths on his hands"

"Speaking of…" Sam turned towards the entrance "How far away did you leave the other one?"

Dean shrugged "Just up the slope" he turned to the kneeling group "You two fuckwits there…go see what's taking those other assholes so long, I know the bitch is tall, but she's a _chick…"_ the men just stared "MOVE YOUR FAT ASSES!" he yelled and they jumped to their feet and took off out of the cave as Dean rolled his eyes at Sam.

Sam laughed "It's just so hard to find good help these days"

Dean looked back at the group that were still on their knees "This all we've got?" he asked and Sam nodded "Eighteen shit-kickers…" he mused "Well it's a start"

"How about we make that seventeen" said Sam with a grin and he hauled a terrified one handed man to his feet "This asshole has been pissing me off some" he grinned at Dean "And we need another sacrifice to bring that storm all the way in"

Dean grinned "Why Sammy, you're just _full _of …" he stopped when he heard low moans coming from Riley and he grinned "Just hold that thought little brother" He stepped over to Riley and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her head up "Well good afternoon to you, _Sunshine!" _laughed Dean.

"Dean?" said Riley groggily, shaking her head to clear it; her eyes hardening when she looked into his blue ones "Well this is fucking brilliant" she muttered.

Dean laughed "What, Riley?" he put his face close to hers "You don't like my new eyes?"

"Blue really _isn't _your colour, Dean" she turned her head "Hi, Sammy. Nice to see you again" she looked around "_Love _what you've done with the place"

"Look at _me,_ bitch" said Dean angrily.

"Why Dean…you're not jealous are you?" she smiled "'Cause you _know _Sammy marked me as his don't you?"

Dean shook his head "Oh, no…you're mine. Sammy's having your girlfriend"

Riley rolled her eyes "Why is it everyone thinks we're gay?" she smiled "Wishful thinking?" she laughed "Sorry to disappoint, pretty much meat and two veg"

Dean smiled "Pretty much?" he turned to Sam "You hear that Sammy?" he laughed "You sure we need to sacrifice these two? Can't we just turn 'em?" he pushed himself against her "Naaah, I'll have you _before _I sacrifice you"

"Wow, fun for me" she muttered again.

Sam walked over "Dean, this one belongs to me"

"Sorry, Sammy. You might've marked her but I saw her first. You have the other one"

"The other one what?" asked Riley "'Cause I'm lookin' and all I see is me"

Sam stood back and shoved the one handed guy towards the entrance "Find out what the _fuck _is taking them so long!" and the man scurried out.

"Soooo…" said Riley "Whatchya been up to Sammy? We've got some time on our hands, how 'bout you fill me in"

Sam smiled nastily at her "Oh, I will" the slap rocked her head sideways and he grinned at her "But I like to have a _captive _audience…and you just _talk _too much" he hit her again "And I _do _like to punctuate my sentences" he slapped her hard "So lets _have _this _'chat' _shall we?" then next punch only broke two ribs.

------------------------------------------

Dee had just finished shoving the last two bodies into the tunnel when she heard the sound of footsteps running up the embankment. She pulled one of the men's hands out and ducked behind the remains of a large tree, her dagger held firmly in her hand. She watched as a one-handed man ran around the rocky outcropping and stopped, his eyes scanning the area before they lit upon the hand sticking out of the tunnel. He moved cautiously forward, his eyes skittering about, the fear coming off him in waves. _'Too easy' _thought Dee to herself; and as the man bent over to look into the tunnel, she pounced; placing a hand over his mouth and holding the dagger to his throat.

"Ya know, even a blind man coulda seen that was a trap" she hissed into his ear and she pushed the dagger into his throat a little and the man whimpered "I want some answers, so I'm gonna move my hand away slowly, you make _one _sound that isn't a yes or no, this blade will…" she dug it into his neck a little more "Understand?" he nodded "Okay, my friends in the cave?" he nodded again "_All _of them?" he nodded again "Are they alone?" he shook his head "How many?" she loosened her hand as she pressed the dagger in a little more.

"Se…seventeen…" he whispered.

She clamped her hand around his mouth again "Is that everyone?" he nodded "There are no others on the mountain?" he shook his head and mumbled against her palm "What?" she loosened her hand again.

"Rescue teams are coming. They'll be here before nightfall" he whispered again "He's moving the ceremony forward. Please don't kill me, I don't want to die" he begged.

She clamped her hand around his mouth again "Well we don't always get what we want, arsehole" and she sliced his throat from ear to ear. She turned him round and stared into his dying eyes "_No one _fucks with my friends" and she pushed his corpse into the tunnel with the others "Five down, seventeen to go" she muttered to herself. She grabbed the book and started to draw the symbols she needed. It was time to shut this thing down.

--------------------------------

Dean sat casually on the altar watching Sam pace the cavern, his steps were no longer fluid, they were disjointed and faltering; his hair whipping about in a frenzy as his face turned an angry shade of red, his eyes bulging with rage.

"Settle down, dude" said Dean with a laugh.

Sam turned on him "Settle down? Are you fucking serious?" he advanced on Dean "She's _gone!" _he yelled into his brother's face. _"GONE! _How the fuck are we supposed to do this with only _one _sacrifice? It's not like we can use one of these assholes? They're fucking useless to us!"

"So send…" started Dean.

"More? She's already killed nine of them!" he shook his head "Idiot…" he muttered under his breath.

Dean leapt from the altar, moving quickly as he grabbed Sam by the throat and slammed him against the wall, putting his face inches from his brothers "_What _did you call me?"

Sam tried to push Dean off him, but Dean held him fast to the wall "Get the fuck off me!" he pushed again.

"You _ever _speak to me like that again, Sammy" he laughed maniacally "I will rip your heart out myself" he threw Sam to the floor and crouched next to him "Lets get one thing straight little brother…_I'm _in control here. This is _my _time…" he laughed again "This time round you'll be _my _bitch" he stood slowly "Now _I'll _go out and bring that …" he looked at Riley "What's that name she calls you?"

"Gee, Dean…where to start" said Riley "Oh and by the way, I'm giving you the finger"

Dean laughed "I'm gonna miss you, Riley" he turned to Sam "_I'll _bring that…daft bint…back for _you _Sammy. You get your shit organised here…when I get back, we're doing this. You hear me?" Sam nodded slowly "Good boy" he cuffed the back of his brothers head and went to Riley "And you…oh you and I are gonna have some fun when I get back" he held his hands over hers as he pushed himself against her, biting her neck hard, backing off just before he broke the skin "Just getting a small taste" he grinned "before the main meal"

Riley glared at him "You reckon you could you bring me back a six-pack? I'm gonna need to be shit-faced if you're planning on doing me first"

Dean laughed again and pinched her cheeks playfully "You're _cute _when you're pissed" and he virtually skipped out of the cave.

Riley turned her attention to Sam as he slowly rose from the ground "Trouble in paradise?" she asked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he punched her in the stomach, smiling as the breath rushed out of her. He grabbed his dagger and raised it.

"I…wouldn't…do…that…Sammy…" gasped Riley as the blade hovered inches from her neck "Sacrifice…and all"

Sam's glare turned to a grin and he put the dagger away, turned quickly and wrenched Mabel's head hard to the left, the snap of her neck breaking echoing loudly round the tunnel. He turned to Riley "Better?" he asked.

"Aaah, yeah…thanks?" she frowned "Sam…ummm, I hate to point this out…what with you wanting to kill me and all…but..aren't _you_ The Forsaken One?" he stared at her "You know, the big guy, the one that's gonna bring about death and destruction on a grand scale…blah, blah, blah…"

"Your point?" he asked angrily.

"Umm, your bitch just put you on your arse in front of your …pissants over there. Now I'm all for equality between the sexes but seriously, you gonna let her…him...whatever...speak to you that way?" she paused as she pushed her point home "And what if he can't find Dee? What then? Only one of you can come through right?" she frowned "And I'll just shut up before I _really _sign my own death warrant" she muttered.

Sam glared at her and turned away, his hands clenching and unclenching as he went to the back of the cave and got the ingredients he needed to begin the ceremony that would bring the hunter into being. He would organise what he needed, he would bring the spirit of the hunter here, bind him to the cave with Riley and then wait…wait to see if Dean would bring back Dee…and if he didn't…well if _anyone _was being reborn it was going to be _him. _He'd survived without his beloved for this long...

Riley watched as Sam busied himself at the far end of the cave, she worked slowly on the ropes that bound her hands, her gaze flicking between Sam and the dickheads that were still on their knees. She could see the nervousness that plagued them; they were scared and if they were scared they were going to be of little or no use to Dean and Sam. And if what the _real _Sam had told her was true then this was gonna be a hell of a bitch-fight. She went through the incantation again, the one she needed, she had to get this right if this was gonna work. She'd been hoping for Dean's help with this but at this stage…well, she was pretty much on her own.

She looked up as Sam came towards her, carrying what looked like large leaves of some sort. He put them at the base of the wall about five feet from her, placing a small wooden bowl on them. He knelt in front of it, lit the leaves underneath and took out his dagger, making a long slice across his palm. He closed his hand, then his eyes and started whispering in a language she'd never heard before, a guttural grouping of words that spewed from his lips; and as the tone intensified, the blood dripping steadily into the bowl, it began to hiss, boil within the small dish, the smoke from the leaves swirling upwards and spinning in lazy circles, gathering the splashes of blood that fought their way from the bowl and bearing them upwards. And as Sam's voice became a yell, the smoke spun madly, tearing the blood from the bowl, the smoke now stained red and as Riley stared she started to see it take shape.

Thin ruby-red ribbons began to join together, elongating as they formed structured highways; highways that were beginning to pulse with life. The crimson smoke swirled again, loud snaps cracking into the cavern as the construction continued; the smoke whipped into a frenzy as it wrapped itself around the frame, configuring the next stage. And as Sam roared, his voice reverberating round the chamber, it was joined by another, one that started as an almost incomprehensible innuendo before building slowly, keeping in time with the smoke that was now frantically spinning round the hazy silhouette, completing the final stages of its assembly.

The roar ripped into the cave as the form tore into being; the manifestation completed with a howl of pure rage as life was bought back to a restless soul. A soul that had been dragged into existence to bear witness to an undoing of worlds…an undoing that would be enacted by his lineage; and he thundered his fury as understanding exploded through him.

Sam stood slowly, a spiteful smile spreading over ruby lips as the man struggled against the binds that held him tight to the cave wall "Welcome back, _hunter!" _he spat; laughing as the man screamed abuse at him "So you remember me then?"

"I killed you once, I'll kill you again" said the man, venom dripping from each word.

Sam laughed "Kill your own blood? Now that's not very nice. What _would _our ancestors think?"

"Screw you, asshole!" he yelled, turning as he heard soft laughter coming from his right. He turned quickly back to Sam "Let the girl go!"

Sam furrowed his brow, putting his forefinger to his chin and tapping it a few times "Aaah, no" he grinned "Kinda need her to bring me completely into being" he grinned again "And this time you get to _watch, _to _see _the destruction of _your _realm and the under-realm"

The man smiled at Sam "How about we just concentrate on destroying the under-realm. They're the ones that screwed you over. Me? I was just doing my job"

Sam punched him, rocking his head sideways "And I'm just doing mine!" he laughed "Now you get to see a preview" he turned and grabbed one of his followers, slamming them down on the altar, taking out his dagger and going to work, the screams of pain and terror bouncing off the walls.

Riley turned to the man "Hey" she smiled.

He turned his face to hers, concern etched within his hazel eyes "I'll get you out of this, ma'am"

Riley laughed softly "We'll be alright" she smiled "And ma'am really doesn't suit me. I'm Riley. I'd shake your hand but…" she motioned to the ropes that held her.

He laughed softly "Nice to meet you, Riley. Name's Dean, Dean Winchester"

_**To be concluded**…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(A/N: Sorry folks, couldn't quite wrap it up in this chapter, but have no fear, the next chapter is the finale, I promise! Thanks for sticking with it!)_


	19. Vengeance is Mine

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken.**

**Chapter Nineteen.**

_They paced; the throbbing of their black hearts building in tempo, matching their powerful strides. The electricity that crackled through the dank air of their home made the hair on their muscular bodies stand on end; tiny, course, static receptors that bought a tingling to their wizened skin. Their breathing became more rapid, bursting from their nostrils in loud snorts of anticipation; the rush of fetid air hanging over their misshapen heads in a cloying fog. Their eyes were aglow…red…black…yellow; an insane light that pulsed with demented desire; a fervour that swept through them like a poisonous plague, infecting each and every one of them._

_They had felt the beginnings of the breach between the realms, the slow but purposeful creak of a door on hinges that had long since rusted over; and their senses came alive as the first wisps of blissfully intoxicating scents floated through from the upper-realm, teasing them with promises of violence, torture and blood, whipping them into a frenzy. _

_They fed off each others excitement; a malignancy of malevolence, madness and depravity that coursed through their blackened veins like a cancerous wave, crashing against their soulless shores and spawning a manic tide of hatred and savagery.._

_But one stood alone; untouched by the fevered furore laid out in front of him, his pacing tempered by a deep disquiet. It snaked through him, coiling in the pit of his stomach, each rattle of its tail bringing with it a sense of foreboding;, a foreboding he hadn't felt since cursing two so long ago. And as the door opened inch by slow inch, he felt the serpent raise its head, readying a strike…_

------------------------------------

Riley stared at the man hanging on the wall next to her; his dark hair hung in waves to his shoulders, his hazel eyes were full of intelligence, he was well built and she guessed maybe mid-thirties. But it wasn't his appearance that surprised her, she'd seen him before, he was the hunter that had made the pact with the demons to kill The Forsaken One and his beloved all those years ago; it was his _name. _She shook her head, not only was he a 'Winchester'…he was _Dean _freakin' Winchester. What were the chances?

"You alright, Riley?" the man asked softly.

"Yeah…I mean apart from the hanging from a wall and being tonight's sacrifice…" she grinned "I'm just peachy" She glanced at Sam but he was busy doing…Jesus…things she'd rather not watch, she turned back to the man "You know who he is… the _man, _not the demon_"_

"I'm guessing family" he said.

She nodded "Sam Winchester" she whispered.

He nodded slowly "Where's the other vessel? The one for his beloved"

She laughed softly "Out. Not sure when he'll be back. And his name? You're gonna _love _this" he frowned slightly at her "It's Dean"

"Winchester" he said and she nodded "You're serious"

"No, I'm messing with you." she laughed softly when he frowned "Oh and he has your sword" he nodded slowly and Riley could see his mind ticking over; the man may have just been created from smoke and blood but he was a hunter first and foremost and regardless of _when _he was, he understood he had a job to do. _This _Dean Winchester had unfinished business.

He looked at her again "I'm going to need your help, Riley" he whispered "I know all this goes against everything you've been led to believe but…"

Riley laughed again "Dean…" she paused and shook her head "this is weird" she muttered "I'm a hunter, so let's cut the bullshit. Demon there" she nodded towards Sam "and a whole lot of moronic followers that seem to age dramatically once you kill 'em. Got a friend outside somewhere, also a hunter…she'll be here …sometime…ish"

He smiled at her "Okay"

"Oh and just so you know, you're not killing the 'vessels', as you so nicely put it" he started to open his mouth "No. This isn't up for discussion. Me and Dee owe their father" she smiled "And believe it or not, we actually like them…in a weird, _'you're-not-gonna-sacrifice-us'_ kinda way"

"Riley" he whispered "You need to understand…"

She shook her head "No. _You _need to understand, you're _not_ killing them" she grinned and winked at him then turned her head "Hey, Sam! Interrupt you for a second?"

'_Sam' _heard a name he thought was familiar…he dragged his mind from the glory of the desecration in front of him and turned towards the voice, the veil of fog slowly lifting from his mind. He looked at the two figures hanging from the wall opposite him and a drowsy smile stole across his lips as he licked the blood from them; the sacrifice and his killer. He threw his head back and roared triumphantly; the time was almost upon him.

Riley waited until Sam finished his theatrics then looked into his blood and gore spattered face, forcing a grin "Got something I need to tell you" she smiled as she saw his interest pique "That's right, Sammy. Things aren't all that they seem"

---------------------------------------

Dean stormed back into the cave, his eyes a furious shade of blue. He ignored everyone inside, going directly to the followers that were now gathered in the far corner. He grabbed one of the men, turned him around and beat him mercilessly.

The other Dean turned to Riley "I'm guessing things didn't quite go according to plan"

Riley laughed lightly "What gave you that idea?" she motioned her head towards Sam "Time to see if it worked" she whispered.

Sam was leaning casually against the wall, watching his brother vent his fury, his mind working overtime. Dean had returned with_out _Dee which was _exactly _what Riley had told him would happen and if she was right about that…then maybe she was right about …he shook his head…no, she _couldn't _be right, she'd say _anything _to save herself but…"DEAN!" he shouted.

Dean turned, dropping the beaten, lifeless body to the ground where it hit with a wet thud "What the _fuck _is it?!"

"Where's the woman?" Sam asked.

Dean laughed madly "I have no fucking idea" he laughed again as he walked slowly towards Riley, finally noticing the man next to her "Well, well, well…who _do _we have here?"

"Oh, let me" said Riley with a grin "Dean Winchester, this is Dean Winchester. Dean…this is Dean"

Dean stared at the man hanging next to Riley, his namesake. The man smiled at him "Hi, Dean. Missing something, son?"

Dean punched him in the face "I'm NOT your son!" he turned to Sam "We have a problem"

"Really" said Sam as he pushed himself from the wall "And what would that be, _brother?" _he looked around the cave "I'm only seeing one sacrifice here…and there's two of us. That's quite the dilemma"

"Conundrum" said Riley.

Sam and Dean glared at her before Dean turned to Sam and smiled "_Conundrum"_ he laughed "And not really, Sammy" he turned and slapped Riley hard; her head smacking back against the wall with a thud and falling limply forward "Aww, she's tired" He reached up, lifting her from the wall and carrying her to the altar.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled the man as he struggled against the ties at his wrists.

Dean grinned at him and shook his head as he tied Riley's hands to the altar "Sorry…well, actually, I'm not"

Sam stepped forward "What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded.

Dean grinned "Gonna sacrifice me a virgin" he looked at Riley and grinned to himself "Well maybe not a virgin… but you get the idea"

"This sacrifice is _mine"_ said Sam angrily.

"Yeah, you know, I've been thinking about that and …no" he smiled "You see, I had some time to myself while I was out and you're just not gonna cut it Sammy. Sorry little bro', but if _anyone's_ coming through it's gonna be me"

Sam roared and punched Dean square on the chin, sending him flying back towards the wall, dazing him "I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" he yelled. He grabbed his dagger and sliced his palm, screaming in the guttural language of Hell as he ran his hand down the cavern wall. The stony façade started to blister, sizzling as the rocks started to partially crumble…to melt and lose substance.

Sam turned quickly back, screaming at his followers "HOLD HIM!" he pointed to Dean who was slowly starting to get to his feet. Four men ran forward, grabbing Dean and forcing him to the ground, holding him down. Dean's angry yells were gradually drowned out as the wall behind Sam started to weaken and the thunderous roars of those behind the fracture began to filter through.

Sam looked at the hunter "NOW YOU WILL SEE WHAT YOUR BLOOD HAS WROUGHT!" he turned to his brother "BETRAY ME? NOW YOU WATCH _ME_ COME TO POWER WITH THE BITCH'S BLOOD!" he raised his dagger high, positioning it over Riley's heart and as the first demon stared to make it's way through the doorway, Sam began to chant as he arced the knife towards Riley chest.

"NOW RILEY!" yelled Dean as he struggled underneath the men that were pinning him to the ground.

Riley moved quickly, pulling her hands free of the binds and rolling off the altar She grabbed the dagger from the small of her back and threw it at the ropes that bound the other Dean, slicing through them. She flinched as she felt Sam's knife graze her back before hitting the altar, the sound of it snapping bringing a roar of rage from Sam; a roar that was echoed by the demons that were starting to make their way through the doorway Sam had created.

"RILEY!"

She looked up and saw Dee run into the cavern, tossing her a sword as she ran towards the gateway, her own swords in her hands as they flashed through the air, taking out the first demons that were making their way into the realm.

Riley turned to Dean, he'd managed to kill two of the men that held him and she made short work of the other two "GET SAM!" she yelled at him.

Dean jumped to his feet, as the hunter drew the sword from the scabbard at Dean's back "HEY!" yelled Dean as he turned to the man.

"Sorry Dean, but it's my sword" and he ran towards Dee, joining her as she battled the demons that were clambering to get though the opening.

"GO DEAN!" yelled Riley as she turned to the remaining followers who were now huddled in the corner of the cave, whimpering in terror.

'_Sam' _bellowed in fury as the realisation that he'd been betrayed again smashed into him. His beloved had _not _risen in the vessels brother; it had all been an elaborate act, performed for his benefit, to gain _access _to him and to bring about his death. He would _not _allow it! He would _have _his sacrifice and he would _be_ reborn.

He turned to his left, the hunter and the English bitch were battling the demons that were making their way into the realm…_SHIT! _He couldn't get to the woman. He spun his head to his right, Riley was now armed and wouldn't go quietly to the altar. He looked up and into his brother's eyes…a smile creeping lazily across his lips. Yes, he'd do nicely. Poetic justice really.

"You listen to me, Sammy" said Dean "We're gonna fix you okay?" he said as he moved slowly towards his brother.

"Oh but I _am _fixed, _Dean" _he grinned "Well not completely" he grinned again "but you're gonna help me with that"

Dean glared "Okay asshole…time for you to get the fuck outta my brother" he took another step towards Sam.

"I don't think so" said Sam as he countered each step Dean made "I'm quite attached to him now" he looked down at himself "fits me rather well don't you think?"

"You're not wearing my brother as a freakin' suit, asshole!" said Dean angrily.

"That's where you're wrong, _Dean" _he smiled "I've been wearing Sam as a _suit _since the day he was born! I've _always _been in here! Like my beloved has always been in _you!" _he shook his head "You still don't get it do you? _Sammy _belongs to _me!"_

"FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!" he threw himself at Sam, but Sam was quicker than he'd anticipated and dodged Dean easily, laughing as he landed a punch to Dean's jaw making him stumble towards the doorway.

"DEAN!" yelled Riley as she saw a demon reach through the doorway and make a grab for him, she threw her dagger, catching the demon in the forehead, his scream swallowed up as he fell back into Hell.

Sam turned to see Riley moving slowly towards him, Dean trying to flank him and his mind started to spin…they weren't going to allow the sacrifice; they'd fight it to the end. He turned and ran, ran to try and save himself, he would find another sacrifice and bring about his resurrection in secret and then he would hunt down and kill the three that had thwarted his plans. He turned into the entrance and tried to run through… but was thrown back, stumbling as he was repelled. He ran at it again and again but was forced back each and every time. He stepped to the entrance and looked at the ground, finally seeing the symbol drawn in the dirt, the same one that was drawn on the cave's ceiling and he yelled his fury, his _rage_ as he realised they'd trapped him; there was _no _escape.

He turned back to see Dean smiling at him "Sorry, little brother but you're not going anywhere"

Sam yelled again and ran at Dean, pulling a dagger from the small of his back and leaping high, raising the blade and bringing it down towards Dean's chest.

Dean smiled as he saw his brother jump at him; and as he sailed downwards, Dean moved quickly, grabbing the hand that held the dagger, his other hand grabbing Sam's shoulder and swinging him round, slamming him down on the altar; his brother head smacking forcefully against the stone "Time to move house, you son of a bitch" growled Dean into Sam's face.

----------------------------

Dee couldn't see through the blinding rage that enveloped her, it rose like a fire within her, burning up her body and scorching down her arms, transferring to the swords held in her hands. Her blades flashed through the air, her movements fluid, each strike effecting a deadly blow as she cut a swathe through the demons. She saw nothing but the hell-born spawn that were conspirators of that yellow-eyed bastard that killed Pete and _nothing _was going to stop her killing as many of the arseholes she could.

She glanced over as she saw a man take her side, his sword swinging as expertly as hers, his strikes just as lethal. "Who the hell are you?!" she yelled as she cut another head from a demons shoulders.

"Dean Winchester!" he yelled back, his sword slicing a demon in half "Long story!"

"I bet it is!" she yelled, moving steadily forward as her swords sang through the air "We need to close the rift!"

"Not yet!" he yelled "I got a rendezvous with an old friend!"

"This isn't cocktails at five with the neighbours, Winchester!" she yelled as she decapitated one demon and skewered another.

He laughed as he split a demon from crotch to throat "Damn! And I wore my good boots and everything!"

Riley ran over, her blade joining those of Dee's and Dean's "Red! Is everything set?"

"I'm not a fucking idiot, Dundee!" she yelled.

Riley laughed "Just answer the freakin' question!" she yelled as she drove her sword through the neck of a bellowing demon "OUCH!" she laughed.

"This isn't supposed to be fun!" yelled Dee.

"Lighten up, Red! It's like shooting fish in a barrel!" she grinned and turned as she heard Dean and Sam yelling at each other "Okay, gotta go!" she looked at Dee "He won't be coming through, you know that right?"

Dee nodded "Just go do you thing!" she yelled at Riley, roaring as she threw herself into the demon pack.

Riley nodded and ran towards the altar "Hold him down, Dean!"

Dean was wrestling with Sam, using his weight to try and keep his brother in place "Sammy! If you can hear me, you gotta listen! We're gonna get this son of a bitch out of you but you gotta help! You gotta push him out and he's not gonna want to go! So you take this fucker and you…" he was stopped by a head-butt from his brother.

"Fuck you! You _still_ don't understand!" he laughed "You get rid of me, you _kill _him!" he spat in Dean's face "So go ahead asshole! _Kill_ your brother!"

Dean hesitated, his mind racing a thousand miles an hour as he tried to think this through... but when he heard the insane laughter that spewed from his brothers lips he knew he couldn't let this monster continue to corrupt his baby brother. "I made you a promise, Sammy" he said softly, forcing his brother to listen "You remember?" Sam looked at him "You remember, Sammy?" he whispered. He watched as the blue of his brothers eyes seemed to fade a little "You remember?" the slight nod of Sam's head was all he needed.

The intense blue returned to 'Sam's' eyes "I'll take you with me, you prick!"

Dean grinned "You and me, Sammy" he turned to Riley "Do it"

Riley nodded "You _get _to him and you throw those bastards out, you hear me?"

Dean grinned at her "I _knew _you wanted me"

Riley rolled her eyes and began the incantation, the one the _real_ Sam had directed her to; and as the Latin began to echo round the chamber, the words creating a chorus of emancipation that speared into the two men. Dean continued to talk to Sam, to help him break the shackles of the monster within him and Riley increased the tempo, the rhythmic Latin a cadence of deliverance that swirled around the battle on the altar.

Sam could see Dean yelling at him, his voice coming through as a whisper; but he saw the fear in his brother's eyes, not a fear for himself, but a fear for his brother, for _him_; and he knew it was time to fight. He could hear the Latin, the specialised exorcism he'd told Riley to use and as the first verse finished; he felt the manacles that bound him loosen and he tore at them, ripping them from his wrists and throwing them to the floor of his prison. He roared; a primal yell of rage and defiance as he broke free of his cell and he turned to the demon within and dragged him from his nesting place; using the energy he'd tapped into when the darkness had been pre-occupied.

The demon felt the uprising and turned to fight, wrapping itself around the insurgent, as it tried to regain control of the vessel. He drew on his power, reaching deep into the blackness, to the essence that lay deep within the recesses of the man's mind …but as he opened that pathway, the man laughed …and the demon roared as he realised his mistake…and as he heard his name, his _true _name called out in the ancient language of the pious he felt the lessening and he _howled _as the shackles were transferred to him.

Riley's voice resounded through the cavern, the Augustan verse now a cacophony of primeval prose that whipped around the two men on the altar; the two men that were now screaming in agony instead of defiance. Riley paused as she came to last stanza…and as she yelled the names …_'Zagan'…'Deumos'…_ Dean and Sam threw their heads back, the tendons in their necks stretching to almost breaking point as their yells reverberated round the cave and through its inhabitants.

Riley watched, her sword in her hand as a red/black vapour seemed to seep from every pore of Dean and Sam; languidly oozing out of their bodies before moving up to envelope them. A red-hued smoke that twisted round them, snaking in and out of their mouths, through their noses, eyes and ears as it fought to stay with the two men they had claimed as their own. Riley could do nothing now, it was up to Dean and Sam to expunge the demons that were so desperately trying to stay connected to them.

"Come on…come on…" Riley willed, her hand tightening on her sword. She turned as she heard Dee start the incantation that would close the rift, fighting as she did so …the other Dean's voice joining hers and she stared in awe as a demon was sucked from under-realm, his essence finding form as he was drawn into _this_ realm and screaming as he was thrown by an invisible force against the opposite wall.

Riley turned back to Dean and Sam, their screams had turned from the agonising yells of torment back to the roars of rage and she smiled as the vapours were thrown from the two men; anguished howls accompanying the exorcism as the demons were wrenched from their hosts.

Riley and Dee went and stood between the vapour and the altar, their swords raised as the demons took form. They crackled into existence, folding in on themselves before exploding into being with a thunderous rumble.

"Fuck me, they're huge" muttered Riley as she stared at the demons before her. They stood easily eight foot, their dark, porous skin pulsing, their red eyes aglow as they sniffed the air around them.

The larger demon laughed at Riley's remark "Makes it easier for me to kill you"

"Not so fast, asshole" came a voice from behind the two women.

Riley and Dee turned; Dean and Sam were standing behind them, looks of pure, unadulterated rage on their faces; their anger flooding through them like a tidal wave as they stared at the demons that had lain dormant in them their whole lives.

They stepped past Riley and Dee, each grabbing as sword as they took their positions in front of their respective demons.

"You think you can kill us with those?" asked the Forsaken One with a guttural laugh "You have _no _idea of the power I hold!" he bellowed.

"Oh, I'm very _fucking _aware of your so-called power, _Zagan" _said Sam, his voice dripping with hatred. The demon flinched at the use of his true name "That's right, asshole. I _know _you and I _will _destroy you"

"You tell him, Sammy" said Dean with a grin. He turned his eyes to the other demon "And _you, _bitch…" he laughed nastily "I'm taking twenty-eight years of rent fees in blood"

"Not so fast, Dean…Sam" said the hunter as he stepped beside them, pushing the demon he'd summoned from Hell over to the _Zagan _and _Deumos. _"We need to sort some of this shit out"

"Cocktails at five" said Dee with a smile and the hunter nodded with a grin.

"Seems this fella here was the one that started this sorry mess. Reneged on a deal that bought the Winchester Curse into being. Isn't that right, _Ornias?"_ the demons glared, baring his fangs and the hunter laughed "What? Surprised I know your name? I know _a lot _about you…made sure I did because I _knew _this day would come and I was going to be prepared"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" the demon yelled.

The man laughed "I know I'm going to make sure I finish the strike I made at you all those years ago" he moved quickly, driving his sword through the chest of the demon, he leaned down close "This won't kill you straight away, you will _suffer _for doing this to my blood-line_" _he withdrew the sword and they watched as gold-sparks fell from the sword and into the wound, the demon falling to his knees as the light travelled through him "Fuck with my family, will you?" he kicked the demon to the ground, watching as he writhed in agony.

He turned Dean and passed him the sword "Believe you've got some rent to collect"

Dean grinned, turned quickly, raising the sword and sliced _Deumos _in half. The demon had not expected the strike and screamed in surprise before reaching up a taloned hand to make a strike at her killer but Dean moved quickly, turning and hacking off the arm at the shoulder before raising the sword again and decapitating the demon. It had taken less than ten seconds to enact his vengeance.

_Zagan _roared, reaching out quickly to grab Dean, he ducked the swipe at his head and the demon stumbled as he was hit in the chest by three swords.

Dean tossed his sword to Sam "Go kill yourself a squatter, Sammy"

Sam gave Dean a short smile and advanced on the demon "You think you can imprison me in my own body?" he raised the sword and hacked the right arm off the demon "That you can keep me chained in my own mind?" he hacked off the demons left arm "How's that feel, you _son of a bitch?"_

_Zagan _laughed at Sam "It was _you _that killed those people! Their blood is on _your _hands!"

Sam laughed right back "Ain't gonna work, asshole" he put his face close to the demons "I _know _where you're going…and so do you" he smiled as he saw the fear in the demons eyes "That's right, there's a special place in Hell reserved for you" he cocked his head as the howling winds started to whip up the dirt beneath _Zagan; _and as the earth started to crumble underneath him, the demon screamed in fear as blackened claws reached through the ground, staking its claim on one that had defied the Dark Lord himself "Forsake this!" yelled Sam as he drove the sword through _Zagan'_s chest; the demon screaming as he was wrenched from the blade and sucked into the bowels of Hell.

"Bugger, that's _gotta _hurt" said Riley with a grin "OW!" she turned and slapped Dee back "Enough with the slapping alright?" and Dee grinned at her.

Sam turned to the hunter and handed back the sword "Thanks"

"You're welcome" he turned to Dean and handed him the sword "This belongs to you now, Dean" he smiled "You earned it"

Dean took the sword, his grin splitting his face "Awesome"

"It's the Sword of Damascus. Passed down through our family for generations" he looked at him "Do _not _lose it"

Dean swung it in an arc "No shit" he grinned.

The hunter smiled at the four hunters in front of him "Thank you" he looked at Dean and Sam "Your father would have been proud" and they nodded, their eyes downcast "Time for me to go"

"Aaah, how you gonna do that, Winchester?" asked Dee.

Dean smiled and slowly started to fade in front of their eyes "My job's done. Time to move onto the next one" and with that, he was gone.

Sam turned to Dean "Dude, your eyes…."

"Oh shit, yeah" he re-sheathed his sword and took out the contacts, handing them to Dee.

"Aah, thanks but no" she said with a laugh.

"Sam" said Riley and he turned to her and she punched him in the chin.

"What the fuck was _that _for?" he said, rubbing it.

"You said I could punch you when this was over" she grinned "Thought you meant it"

He looked at her and grinned "Run"

She laughed and took off out the cave, Sam running after her, yelling abuse.

"Children" said Dee as she and Dean left the cave.

Dean looked back one last time, his mind taking in the place that had almost forsaken him and his brother.

**_To be continued..._**


	20. Epilogue

(Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the following story)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forsaken.**

**Epilogue.**

The four hunters stood in the middle of _'Desperation'_, the Impala and Land Rover both wearing the battle scars of the last three days, the hunter's carrying their battle scars in a different way.

"So you have our numbers" said Sam "You need anything…and I mean _anything, _you call alright?"

Riley nodded "Same goes" she looked at him and rolled her eyes "Just _stop _alright, if you thank me and Dee one more time, we'll knock you on your arse"

He grinned and hugged her "Thanks"

"Yeah, yeah" she laughed.

"Oh, gerroff, me" they heard Dee say and turned to see her give Dean a pat on the back before extricating herself from a hug.

Dean grinned at her "You love it, I _know _you do, you crazy English bitch"

Dee smiled "You're a real charmer, Dean" Sam walked over to her and she groaned as Dean and Riley laughed.

Riley looked at Dean "You know, you _did _promise me the Impala"

"I was delirious" he said with a grin "I also remember you saying I was irresistible"

"You were delirious" she said, returning the grin.

"Come on, Dundee. Say your goodbyes and lets hit the shitty road" said Dee with a smile.

Riley nodded "Well it's been fun, Winch…" she was stopped as Dean pulled her against him, his lips finding hers as his arms wrapped around her; her hands moving into his hair as she pulled him against her.

Dee looked at the ground, kicking at a pebble as Sam stared at the sky. "Nice weather we're having" mused Sam. Dee just stared at him, resisting the urge to slap him silly for that comment.

Dean and Riley finally broke apart, stepping away from each other.

"Okay then" said Riley "See you around, Dean"

Dean nodded "Take it easy" and they turned and jumped into their cars, the engines revving as they headed slowly out of town.

They looked in their rearviews as the explosives they'd set, finally detonated and they smiled as the town of Desperation finally went up in smoke. And as they sped off in opposite directions, none of them noticed the piercing yellow eyes that watched from the ruins of the mountain or heard the glee-filled chuckle that snaked through a still indifferent forest.

_**The End.**_

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just like to thank all those that have read this story and stuck with it til the end. Thanks goes to all thoes who reviewed (JoyofReading, AdSigMel and Kes Cross especially). Special thanks goes to Kes who helped me **enormously **with the English vernacular (she still hasn't forgiven me for the 'gor-blimey' though) and for her unwavering support through my ranting ...and her ever-present 'muse-poking-stick' she readily hands over. TA, BABES!_


End file.
